Star Crossed Lovers
by KlikStar
Summary: For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo. Except ... maybe when it was. Using Zack and Cloud as star-crossed lovers in fair Midgar I have re-written Shakespeare's old tale to make a new one. Rated M-you know why - death & yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I have always found the story of Romeo and Juliet to be fascinating, the idea of star-crossed lovers and untimely death intriguing me in ways that I just can't describe. Perhaps this is why I find so many stories about Zack and Cloud as more than just friends to be equally wonderful, especially that almost but never to be happy ending appealing to me. I'm sick, I know.

Anyway, to get over a bit of a rut I've been in with writing lately I started re-working on an old idea I had using Shakespeare's tale of ill-fated romance and swapping his characters for ones from the Final Fantasy 7 world. (I have listed them below as a reference point in case anyone was interested.)

The result is something which follows the theme of Romeo and Juliet but isn't, the story using an old style of language that you find in his works, but also a dash of some modern things thrown in. I've also made references / used metaphors that wouldn't have been used back then. Sorry, but it's how the words came out as I typed them and I don't want to change it.

In the end I suggest that you just relax and go with the flow of the story and should you find that you don't like it then stop reading. I'm not going to apologise for what I've done, as it's made me feel better about writing again, but do hope you enjoy it and take the time to leave a nice review if what I have done has pleased you.

* * *

**Zack and Cloud – Prologue **

Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair _**Midgar **_where we lay our scene.

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where **_soldier honour _**makes **_military _**hands unclean.

From fourth the fatal loins of these two foes, a pair of star crossed lovers, take their life.

Who's misadventured piteous overthrows doth with their death, bury their parent's strife.

The fearful passage of their death marked love and their continuants of their parents rage.

Which, but with their children's end not could remove is now the ... _**contents of this page**_.

* * *

**Romeo & Juliet - Character outline**

**Montague's**

Lord Montague (LM) = Angeal

Lady Montague = Genesis

Romeo = Zack

Mercutio (Romeo's Friend) = Reno

Benvolio (Romeo's friend & LM's nephew) = Kunsel

Balthasar (servant to Romeo) = Cissnei

Abraham (Servant to LM) = Luxiere

**Capulet's**

Lord Capulet = Sephiroth

Lady Capulet (LC) = Jenova

Juliet = Cloud

Tybalt (Juliet's cousin & nephew to LC) =Vincent

Nurse = Tifa

Peter (Servant to Juliet's nurse) = Denzel

Sampson (Servant's to the Capulet's) = Heidegger

Gregory (Servant's to the Capulet's) = Scarlet

**Everyone else**

Rosaline = Aerith

Escales (Prince of Verona) = Rufus Shinra

Paris (young nobleman & kinsman to the prince) = Tseng

Friar Lawrence = Reeve Tuesti

Friar John = Cait Sith

An apothecary = Hojo

Page to Paris = Elena

Another page = Rude

Guards = Soldier's

Watchmen = Turk's

Clown / young maid = Marlene


	2. Chapter 2: Scene 1

Just a quick note to let you know that the names Capulet and Montague will still be used in this story as a way of identifying the families properly and making sure that everyone within those families can be grouped easily.

Also, a quick reminder, as I said in the Prologue, please approach this story with an open mind and if you don't like what I have done then please don't read it anymore.

I would of course love to hear from you if you do like it, so that I feel more comfortbale with continuing to post the chapters, but please don't leave reviews which pull it to pieces. I don't think my confidence could take that right now.

Thank you and, hopefully, enjoy.

* * *

Scene 1

Our story begins with a fight, a clash of words and unnecessary insults, the threats which are made meaning nothing to those who speak them other than to uphold the honour of their masters. They meet upon the street by accident, their paths having crossed by a strange twist of fate, and drawing the already warring, but currently quiet, families into feuding once more.

It was Heidegger and Scarlet who's thirst for power drove them to begin the battle, the house of Capulet being strong and proud and sure to bring them wealth and fame in time should they prove themselves worthy. It was perhaps then no accident after all that they found themselves walking too near the neutral zone, their very steps balancing on the edges as if walking on a tightrope across an abyss.

Neither held their tongue as they talked of their lord's fame, their voices carrying far and wide as they openly discussed the battle which raged between the house of Montague and their own.

"Our lord should not have to stand for this." Scarlet cried out, her anger scaring the children which had previously been playing peacefully in the streets. "I will strike down any member of the house of Montague in his name and be proud of it."

"Would you really fight just to win his attention?" Heidegger mocked, his own desire to be noticed by Lord Capulet creating a tension between them. "Though I guess he would have no other use for you, seeing as his wife already provides any service you could offer."

"Bite your tongue and drown on your own blood." The blonde women spat, her crimson coloured nails clawing as if wanting to gouge his very eyes out. "Our master would rip you limb from limb for speaking such words."

"But he would just as quickly peel the skin from your body for thinking you could replace Lady Capulet in his bed." The potbellied man retorted, his expression one of triumph as the women beside him huffed in annoyance and crossed her slender arms over her ample breasts making them stand out even more.

"My veins are filled with a fire now thanks to you." Scarlet hissed venomously, knowing that her wrath was not to be unleashed upon this man however much she desired it. "My burning anger requires a fool to bestow itself upon, perhaps one that our master will approve of." She aired thoughtfully, the idea of reporting the beating of a member of the house of Montague and pleasing their Lord bringing a smile to her face once more.

"The quarrel between our masters must be supported." Heidegger agreed menacingly, his own mind now following along the same train of thought. "As his men we should show loyalty to our lord and his cause above all else."

"Then it is settled." The blonde women stated firmly, her wicked red lips pulling back into an animalistic snarl. "The next man, or women, of the house of Montague to pass us shall suffer for speaking its name with pride."

"I will strike the men as they so rightly deserve, but I have no desire to beat the women."

"Are you getting soft old man, too weak to lay a hand against the harlot's which breed with Montague men?"

"I suppose it would take a women of such nature to recognise it in others." Heidegger sneered, his insult cutting back just as sharply as hers had been. "But no, my preference would be to demonstrate to their females the error of their ways and show them what real pleasures a man, from the house of Capulet, can provide for his lady."

"You have as much chance with a lady as I do." Scarlet cackled, his evil grin reaching from ear to ear and splitting her face in two. "Though if you were to bed one of their women it would surely be punishment enough. Certainly greater than any damage which I could ever hope to do to them."

Just as the man's eyes darkened at her and his rounded belly heaved with the angry words he wanted to let free, two more servants came passing by and provided the pair with the opportunity they had been discussing.

"Soldier's of the house of Montague." Scarlet hissed, her eyes now gleaming with excitement as she considered their fresh prey. "Shall we begin our war with words or force of hand?"

"Neither." Heidegger replied cunningly, his attention now drawn away from the she-demon, he actually loathed, beside him and to more excusable quarry. "We shall simply insult them and make fools of their kind, the fault shall be theirs when fists fly and we shall merely be innocent bystanders defending our lord's honour."

"If it were not for your cruel mind and clever ways I would have no use for you." The blonde women crowed happily, her blood red lips settling into a smirk as they shared a look before turning their attention towards the other men.

"Soldier dogs are not loyal to any master." Heidegger spoke up loudly, his deep voice carrying easily across the peaceful courtyard and bringing with it a silence so quiet it was equal to that of death. "They simply lick the behind of their masters and hope to mount the lord's bitch when she allows it."

"Though I also hear that the son is easily mounted, should the price be right." Scarlet added spitefully, the laugh which followed her words causing the hair's to rise on the necks of those around them and children to run as if a banshee were close on their heels.

"Do you insult us or our lord and his family?" Luxiere asked them, his voice tight and controlled as he struggled to hold himself in place.

"Our conversation is our own Montague lapdog." Heidegger replied firmly, the glint in his eyes letting the soldier know that his next words were nothing short of a lie. "We only spoke our thoughts for the other to hear and not for scum such as yourself to listen to. Should you have overheard words which do not please you then the fault is your own."

"If the conversation was private then you should not have spoken with such loud voices." Luxiere growled out, his honour as soldier being the only thing to keep his hand still by his side and not reach for the sword on his back.

"But we were speaking softly." Scarlett retorted, her mock expression of innocence fooling neither man as she stood before them. "So it would seem that either a dog's hearing is better than said, or you were eavesdropping on a private conversation and by doing so insult us."

"We have not insulted you, nor do we wish too." Luxiere stated evenly, a sudden swirl of heated emotion within his eyes turning them a darker shade and showing how hard he was working to keep his anger under control. "But your behaviour is no better than your masters when using words as weapons because he is too weak to fight with honour."

"Our Lord is a great man; you have no right to insult him so." Scarlet screeched, the remaining people around them scattering to the safety of their homes as the promise of bloodshed filled the air.

"The same can be said of our Lord, so in future hold your tongue when next you speak of him." The soldier warned, his serious tone being accompanied by a look of both amusement and pleasure now that the tables had been turned on the pair.

It was perhaps by some twist of fate that at the same moment another member of the house of Montague came by, his warm and carefree smile faltering as he observed the scene before him.

"This is no day for a brawl amongst us." Kunsel spoke calmly to the remaining citizens within the courtyard, his gaze travelling over both parties and taking in the battle ready stances of each. "We have no wish to draw swords with you." The more experienced soldier informed them all, his words being for those from the house of Capulet while his eyes were all for the men of his own house.

"Why?" A cold voice cut in, the question catching all those present by surprise as it announced the arrival of another in their growing dispute. "Why would you refuse to fight?"

"I am simply trying to keep the peace Vincent." Kunsel answered politely, or as respectfully as he could manage given the circumstances. "It is in both our best interests to do so."

"Peace, I hate the word." The nephew of Lord and Lady Capulet growled, his fingers already encircling the handle of his own weapon. "As I hate hell, all Montague's ... and thee."

And with those last words he moved like a black and red blur, the bullets of his gun flying through the air and bouncing off the soldier's drawn sword as they sought to draw blood from the man he now fought.

Within moments the world was indeed filled with flowing crimson, the word having gone out to both houses and drawing its people to the fight. Bullets flew and swords clashed, metal screeched against metal, flesh and bone being cut and broken as sharp blades and lumps of lead penetrated the soft bodies of both man and women alike.

From the edges of the battle Lord Capulet could be seen advancing, his silver hair flowing out like a mighty cloak behind him and leather the blackest of nights seemed to shine with a dark light as he moved.

"Bring me my sword." Sephiroth ordered, his voice ringing out clear and true above the sounds of pain and suffering ahead of him. "I will not stand and watch when my men fight."

"But Lord you have no need to fight." Lady Capulet tried to sooth, her voice soft as silk as she tried to calm her husband's temper. "To shed blood today will achieve us nothing."

"Silence Jenova, I want my sword." The silver haired lord demanded, her usually calming touch having achieved nothing on this occasion. "That fool Montague approaches and I must be ready."

And indeed not more than twenty yards away could the other lord be seen charging to his men's rescue, his sword drawn in one hand while the other was held down by the weight of his own lady.

"Damn it Angeal, stop this nonsense at once." Genesis cried out as they neared the battle field, his tactics changing at the last possible second so that his body was suddenly between that of his husbands and their enemy. "I will not have you join this fray and be brought to blame for it."

"Yet you would let our rival harm our kin instead?" He demanded unbelievingly.

The question itself however went unanswered as another person, of even higher authority, suddenly chose that moment to speak up and make his presence known. And though Lord Montague did not see his ladies sigh of relief in hearing that voice he felt it, the arrival of the Prince of Verona instantly brining his own angered words and demands for a reason to an end.

"Put down your weapons or suffer the consequences." Rufus called out, his voice carrying across the courtyard and being heard easily by all those gathered within. "I will have no more fighting between your households in my home, the blood which you seem keen to shed dirtying my streets and staining my beautiful city with you hate for each other." The prince declared, his words drawing the attention of all be they safe, injured, dying or dead. "These are meant to be times of peace and I will not have that dream spoiled by such bitterness anymore, the damage you do to each other now infecting those around you like a poison and killing all that grows."

Almost at once the Lords of both houses went to speak, their mouths parting and sounds of protest barely escaping their lips before the prince silenced them with a raised hand and spoke again.

"From this day forth any man who sheds blood in the name of Capulet or Montague shall suffer, the death I eventually bless him with bringing peace to his own suffering. None shall raise a blade against another, no bullet shall be allowed to leave its chamber, and the fighting between you will stop. Now!" Rufus declared, his voice rising high so that the last order would be heard, understood and obeyed. "As I have spoken so shall it be done, now go and leave this place before I find reason to keep you here."

The darkly spoken words were threat enough and no one dared to question them, the injured men hurrying to carry their more seriously wounded comrades to safety and away from this new danger.

"Capulet!" The Prince called out as he saw the silver haired lord turn to leave. "I will speak with you first." He stated firmly, his gaze instantly turning to face the other lord still in his presence. "And Montague, I will come to you this afternoon."

Both Sephiroth and Angeal nodded in agreement and understanding of what had been said, neither wanting to anger Rufus anymore than he already was nor risk another confrontation after such dangerous words had been announced. They were not fools, though sometimes their wives believed that they acted foolishly, and both men were honourable in their own way. So it was with great restraint that Lord Montague watched the Prince leave with Lord Capulet, his anger bubbling at the idea of the silver haired man getting a chance to spin his lies so soon."

"Angeal?" Genesis spoke up softly beside him, the hesitation and worry in the soothing voice helping him to calm as he turned to the auburn haired beauty beside him.

"I'm sorry my dear. I did not mean to shout at you before." The Lord apologised to his partner, the soft uncertain smile he received in return erasing the last of his anger and allowing a space for the guilt he felt to slip through. "I know that you only have my best interests at heart."

"That I do." Genesis agreed, as he allowed himself to be pulled into a gentle embrace and took comfort in the warmth which was felt there.

Angeal allowed them to share in the moment for a minute and nothing more, the time well spent in calming himself and his lady before more important matters would be attended to.

"Tell me nephew, what happened here and how did you come to be involved?"

It was at this point that Kunsel looked up from the floor he had been studying so intently, his eyes meeting with that of his uncles so that when he spoke he knew there would be no doubt between them.

"I was merely walking by when I came across your servants being antagonised by two of Capulet's people, each one with a hand upon a weapon and ready to draw it against the other." The soldier began to explain, a soft sigh escaping his lips and showing that he was troubled by what had transpired next. "I intervened to bring order to the chaos, to make peace where there was surely to be war. Unfortunately my efforts were thwarted by Vincent, Lady Capulet's nephew, who was insistent on bloodshed between us."

"I see." Angeal sighed, his expression being one of understanding now. "Then I take it that once you began fighting the others were quick to join in."

"I'm afraid that they were my lord, the men from both houses rushing to fight for their names sake. That is until the Prince arrived and brought it to an end."

"Oh Gaia, where is Zack? Tell me Kunsel, where is my son?" Genesis suddenly cried out, his hands tightening around Angeal's waist even as he turned to face the young soldier. "I thank the spirits that he was not here for this, but now you must tell me where he is."

"Zack is safe and well my lady." Kunsel replied calmly, a soft smile growing on his lips as Lady Capulet visibly calmed at his words. "I last saw him an hour before sunrise as he walked the path of a man with much on his mind. But when I tried to approach him he stole away and refused my presence in his morning adventure."

"Much on his mind you say." Lord Montague aired thoughtfully, his own thoughts now returning to the many times he had seen the young man doing such a thing recently. "He has been seen walking towards the flowers in the Eastern grove many times as of late, his heavy sighs adding even more clouds to the early morning mist. Yet the moment the sun rises to its highest point he hides away from its light and baths himself in shadow, tightly sealing his thoughts away from those around him so that only he may know them.

"Then you do not know what troubles him either my lord?" The soldier sighed heavily, his concern of the young lord growing even more now.

"No, I do not. He has spoken to neither myself nor any other council that I am aware of on these matters and it troubles me. But whatever it is the seed has taken root deep within him and I would very much like to learn what darkness could have infected such a joyous ray of light to taint it so."

It was perhaps no coincidence that at that exact moment the man of their very conversation happened to appear, his feet having carried him aimlessly thought the streets while his mind still raced over other matters entirely.

"If you will excuse me my lord then I will endeavour to discover his woes, or if his distraction be pleasant then I will come to know them also."

"Good luck in your quest nephew. I hope that your mission is successful."

And with that Lord and Lady Montague parted company with the young soldier, their retreating figures bringing the exchange of words between them to an end and leaving the courtyard in silence once more. Kunsel waited for a few minutes to see if his presence would be acknowledged, the lack of greeting letting him know that either he was being ignored again or had simply not been seen. With the need to understand what had brought about this change in Zack the young soldier moved forward, his strides towards the young lord being purposeful and giving the raven haired youth no time to leave should he wish to do so.

"Good morning cousin." Kunsel greeted cheerfully, his voice catching Zack by surprise and revealing that on this occasion he had not been shunned on purpose.

"Is it still only morning?" The young lord sighed wearily, his shoulder's slumping in defeat as if beaten by an unseen enemy. "I could have sworn more hours had passed than that. I guess it is true that sad hours do seem long."

"And what could trouble one as young as yourself?" Kunsel asked almost at once, his mind reeling at the idea that the normally bouncy youth could be dragged down so hard.

"You wouldn't understand." Zack replied, another heavy-hearted sigh accompanying his words. "What I feel has no words to describe it and yet I cannot seem to stop them from rushing through my heart and mind like the greatest of storms."

"So it is love which vexes thee." The soldier teased playfully, the revelation bringing with it a sense of relief as well as amusement.

"You say love as if it were that simple." Zack scowled, his brow furrowing in mild annoyance at the other man's joyful smile. "And though I'm in love I'm currently out of favour, a fact which makes giving my heart away rather awkward."

"Ah, to be in love but not loved in return. That is indeed a sad thing."

"You jest at my expense cousin and I take offense to that." The young lord huffed, as he stood tall and turned to walk away. "I will choose to ignore you until you can be kind to me again."

"Come Zack, I mean you no harm with my words." Kunsel apologised gently, his smile softening as he took in the dejected look which still marred the raven haired youth's handsome features. "Tell me of this love and let's see if I can help in any way."

For a moment Zack only looked at the young soldier and debated the offer in silence, a deep steadying breath and long drawn out sigh showing that he had finally decided to confide in his cousin in these matters of the heart.

"You will not laugh at what I saw, the things which I am about to confess being part of my soul and easily bruised if you mock them so." The young lord warned sternly, his soft violet eyes hardening to show that he was serious.

"I swear to listen and not tease, to give advice and not criticise, and above all else promise to protect that which is also important to me."

"Her name is Aerith and she is the very world to me, her brightness giving me reason to live, and the very air she breathes being that which keeps my heart beating." Zack confessed, his body falling down to sit upon an empty bench beside them. "Her soft brown hair hangs to frame a wondrous face, her skin the colour of peaches in summer and eyes the green of the freshest springtime grass." The young lord began, his description faltering for a moment as a warm blush crept over his cheeks and he looked away shyly. "Her body is also that of a vision, curves in just the right places and all carefully hidden beneath dresses which shame even the pinkest of rose petals."

"She does indeed sound like a goddess by sight, but what of her nature?" Kunsel asked a neutrally as possible, the surprise he felt from such an admission making him begin to see his cousin's pain in a new light.

"She is fair and kind to all who are blessed by her presence, her voice always a gentle caress of softly spoken words, and her nature so tender that it can call the very flowers to open up as if she were their sun."

"Then truly she is a goddess amongst men."

"Truly." Zack agreed with a hopeless sigh. The mixed solemn and joyous heavy breath of air which escaped him showing that he was indeed love sick for the young maiden he spoke of.

"Come then, let us consider what might be done to put you in favour with this fair maiden over a drink or two." Kunsel proposed lightly, knowing that under normal circumstances the young lord was easily distracted with laughter and occasions of merriment.

"You would aid me in this quest?" Zack asked with some surprise, his raven coloured eyebrows lifting as he spoke.

"If it will heal your aching heart then I will assist in any way that I can cousin. Is it not the right thing to do for family?"

"As always you are right Kunsel and speaking with wisdom far beyond your years, for someone of our age that is." The young lord jested lightly, his trade-mark smile already finding its place once more on his handsome features. "And I suppose a cool drink would help to act as a soothing balm over these wounds for now."

"As it will always be cousin, as it will always be." The soldier chuckled happily, their bodies now turning them towards a quiet place where alcohol would be found and perhaps a solution to Zack's troubles might be discovered.


	3. Chapter 3: Scene 2

Hi. I'm really pleased that so many people like what I'm trying to do here and thank you to everyone who has left a wonderful review so far.

A few people commented on Genesis being Lady Montague but that I sill called him a he and not a she. The thing is I knew he was matched perfectly to be with Angeal in this, as Lord and Lady Montague, but couldn't bring myself to call them Lord and Lord Montague. Especially having Zack as the young lord Montague as well. It just made too many lords. Anyway, the result is that yes I refer to him as Lady/wife/etc but he is still a he because Genesis is undoubtedly male and it would be wrong to make him a women, so sorry about any confusion it causes but that's how my mind sees him.

Also, just so you know, I've replaced the 'clown' part in the original story, in this scene, with Marlene as a young maid. She's also going to be older than we see her in AC, more like 14 - 15 years old, so don't freak out too much at that part in this chapter update.

Again I want to emphasis that this is my bizarrely twisted mutation of the original tale, so please just go with the flow and don't think I'm screwing up on the actual story. There are going to be some differences as things progress.

Enjoy.

* * *

Scene 2

On the other side of Midgar Lord Capulet was not a happy man, his temper only kept in check because of another's presence within his home.

"What more is it you wish to discuss with me?" Sephiroth asked the prince beside him, the pleasantries he was expected to show for the other already having been stretched to their limits. "Have I not already agreed to the terms of your orders between myself and that fool Montague?"

"Montague is no fool Lord Capulet, and it would do you well to remember such a thing." Rufus stated evenly, his level gaze unflinching as the silver haired warrior continued to tower over him. "Both of your families are of equal blame in disturbing the peace of my city, the feuding which has existed between you having gone on for more years than I care to remember."

"It is his laughable belief of dreams and honour which make him a fool." Sephiroth aired with exasperation, as if the other lord's speech was one which had forever been burnt into his own mind as well.

"Is it wrong then for a man to have … dreams?" The prince enquired casually, perhaps too casually considering how their words had been growing so tense only moments ago.

"And what dreams do you have my prince?" Lord Capulet questioned slyly, even the tiniest hint of advantage with Rufus's favour over Angeal making him keen to learn more.

"Your son has recently come of age." The sandy haired blonde mulled thoughtfully, the gleam in his eyes letting Sephiroth know that this was more than just a passing curiosity over the young boy's life. "Has he yet found a suitor to … experience life with?"

It didn't take a genius to know what Rufus had meant by that, the choice of wording being quite innocent and acceptable in polite society. Yet beneath his golden bangs their lurked a flicker of lust in deep contemplative eyes and Lord Capulet was left in no doubt that his son, his only child, would not be seeing the world with this man. No, what shone within those heat filled depths was the promise of other pleasures, ones of the flesh and not the soul, and for once the great man found himself faltering over the possibility of this advantage over his foe.

"He is indeed of age my Prince, but only just so." Sephiroth replied calmly, the fire in his veins now gone and replaced with carefully consideration. "He has yet to truly know the world, his childhood thankfully keeping him sheltered from its harsh reality and cruelty."

"Do you think me to be cruel Lord Capulet?" Rufus all but growled, his very posture bristling at the insinuation.

"I did not mean it like that my Prince." Sephiroth was quick to correct, his current place in this world very much know to him. "Only that he has never been exposed to the true nature of the things around us. That his life so far has been contained within these walls so that he would not lose his innocent beauty to its filth, so that his purity would not be tainted by another's dirty touch."

"What exactly are you saying Capulet? Speak now before I lose my temper in all of this." Rufus warned, his patience having grown thin at the man's rambling excuses.

"What I am trying to say my Prince is that my son has never been courted. That his young heart does not know of love and the joys, or sorrows, that it may bring."

"Then is it not about time that the young man learns of these things?" The Prince proposed with a casually dismissive wave of his hand, the thought of the virginal blonde beauty being his alone to claim in fact making his heart race possessively within his chest "And would someone of my nobility, and position of authority, not make a suitable teacher for such a lesson?"

"Indeed you would." Sephiroth had to agree, his rarely shown fatherly affection for the boy finally stepping forward and giving him the strength to make one condition for their deal. "However, I have one request to your proposal. If you would but hear it?"

"And what would that be?" Rufus sighed, his eyes-rolling in mild annoyance to show that the last of their bargaining had better be in his best interest.

"I only ask that you court him like a gentleman, that you woo him accordingly before introducing him to other … experiences … of the heart. That he at least be consenting to your … interest ... in him."

"I believe that can be arranged." The Prince chuckled happily, the smile which adored his young features being almost like that of a cat about to get its cream. "And so now we only have to consider an opportunity where formal introductions may take place, one that would conveniently lead to an official state of courting between us. Perhaps, say, at the masquerade ball you will be holding here tonight?" He added casually, the underlying message he was trying to get across not quite making it before Sephiroth spoke again.

"To my knowledge there is no such plan my Prince, the feast and merriment you speak of being a surprise even to myself." Lord Capulet replied instinctively with efficient political courtesy, his already swirling mind unfortunately taking a few more seconds to actually hear what had been said and work out the true meaning within those offhandedly spoken words. "Yet the idea appeals to me as it does to you and I am sure that the appropriate arrangements can be made in time to bring such an occasion of joyous celebration into being." He added quickly to correct the error, his heart skipping a beat at the other's initial look of displeasure. The strong muscles ceasing to feel crushed beneath his ribs as the Prince's expression softened to one of someone who was once again pleased with the way things were going.

"Then I will leave you to your work and return when the sun has set, the stage upon which I will first meet my future bride being grandly entered upon so that all may see." Rufus commented happily, the touch of approval clearly notable within his voice as he spoke.

"As you wish my Prince." Sephiroth sighed, his words of agreement being lost to the air as the Prince had already turned and begun to walk away. The young man already knowing without a doubt that his wish would be granted without question.

Turning away from the retreating man's back Lord Capulet drew in a long breath and let it out as slowly as he could, the weight of his future actions already burdening his heavy shoulders.

"To see my son wedded to another should be a dream come true, the prestige of his title when married to the Prince being more than enough to easy any concerns I may have for his future. Yet, I cannot help but worry a little." The great man aired soulfully, as he began to make his way through the might halls of his home. "The Prince is indeed a fine suitor for the child, his power meaning that the boy will always be safe from harm, and wealthy enough to give my son every thing he should desire. Perhaps then it is just the lingering emotions of an old man not yet ready to let go of his only child, the desperate attempt of an aging fool to see the young man he had become as remaining unchanged from the little boy he once was."

It was at this point in his musings that Sephiroth entered the slave's area and found himself surrounded by a sea of men and women ready to do his bidding, each having stopped in their current duties to list with rapt attention to whatever instructions he might give.

"There is to be a masquerade ball within these halls tonight, one to liven the hearts of our kin and bring some joy to those who we call friend. I wish for food to be prepared that will make the mouths of even the fullest man water, for drink of the finest grape and grain to quench every man and women's thirst, and the music to be more exquisite than the most angelic tunes found amongst the heavens."

He wasn't asking for much, not really.

"Hurry now and make these preparations so, have the cooks stock up the fires and bake till there is no food in our larder, have the servant boys bring up the barrels from our cellars, and have the maids decorate this mighty house so that even the gods are left in awe of our magnificence."

He knew it was more than necessary, understood that he was asking for a lot in such a short space of time. But tonight was to be more than just a celebration. It was to be the setting of a stage for a future play, one that would involve him, his wife, and their only child. The beginning of a story where love had to be discovered, if they were all to live happily ever after.

As was expected of them the servants flew into action, all other task and chores being hastily finished as they began to prepare for the party to come. And while they worked Sephiroth went and found a quiet place to think, his mind now working out how to broach the subject with his wife as well as their son, and silently consider how the setting of the sun would in fact signal the start of a new dawn for their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was perhaps unfortunate that Lord Capulet's invitations to his ball were not to be delivered to his guests by his usual trusted squire, the new girl who actually delivered them still being inexperienced to the workings of the written word and therefore unsure how to read the names upon the list she had been given. She had tried her best, knowing the wrath of the man if she failed him, but sometimes even the fear of his legendary anger was not enough to make the problem go away.

"This is impossible." Marlene practically wailed, no longer caring that her little display of distress was very unbecoming of a young lady.

"Nothing is impossible when you set your mind to it. Surely someone as pretty as you should know that." A warm and gentle voice replied to her cry, the light-hearted chuckle which followed it making her blush a bright pink in embarrassment rather than shame of her actions.

"Forgive me sir." She mumbled bashfully, the warm rush to her cheeks darkening as the strange man's kind smile grew to a friendly grin. "I should not act so crudely, it is not very ladylike of me."

"Nonsense." The raven haired man barked, the sound being loud but not aggressive as he argued her words. "Even a lady is allowed to protest when the circumstances are fitting."

Suddenly Marlene understood what the older girls meant when they said boys could be 'charmers', that their words could be honey on their lips when they wanted to taste yours. She felt herself draw in a deep breath and grow more confident, unwilling to let herself be corrupted by his playfulness any longer.

"I am not a lady but a girl. One who is too young for a man such as yourself." She pointed out firmly, only now daring to raise her eyes to his in silent challenge.

It was then that her soft brown orbs connected with wondrous bright violet spheres, the dazzling amethyst jewels glittering with amusement as they held her own and spoke of a youth and innocence not much different from her own. Even if he was clearly older than her in years.

"My apologies. I did not wish to offend you, only offer assistance." The young man continued politely, the sparkle of humour in his smile making her blush quickly once more.

"I have no need for your help." Marlene tried to defend herself, but her voice wavered and quickly gave her away.

"Would it not be rude of me to ignore a damsel in distress?" The stranger asked curiously, the look he gave her saying that he knew he was right even if he didn't say it out loud.

"I suppose a true gentleman would make such an offer." The young girl conceded with a sigh, a small hand coming up to brush a few stray hairs from her face in frustration as she spoke. "Though he would not tease her while doing so."

"That part of very true and for that I must apologise." The raven haired youth replied, a small polite bow accompanying the words as he showed her more respect than her position in life really deserved.

"Your apology is accepted, on one condition." Marlene began, her quick mind suddenly coming up with a solution to both her problem and a way to save face after such an embarrassing exchange of words between them. "You will help me to work out whose homes I have yet to visit so that I may deliver the messages within my basket."

"If that is the payment I must make then so be it." The stranger huffed in mock exasperation, the twinkle evident in his violet eyes giving away how much he was actually enjoying their banter.

Beside him another man sighed heavily and it was only now that Marlene became aware of the second persons presence, her attention having been fully focused on the raven haired youth in front of her the whole time.

"I can see that your 'love' for another is easily swayed when a pretty smile is presented to you." Kunsel couldn't help but joke, his plan to get the young lord to lighten up having thankfully worked as they had formulated many ways to bring him and his hearts desire together.

"My love is not swayed, have no fear of that." Zack replied firmly, his voice taking on an air of knowing as he continued to speak. "But even a man who has sworn himself to another can look upon a young blossom and appreciate the beauty of it, as well as help to nurture it so that it will reach full bloom."

"Your words are like a fragrance that is too strong for my nose, and would act as a decent manure on any rose garden, yet they are at least right in one respect. A young maiden should not be troubled so when a gentleman is present to aid her." Kunsel agreed with a sigh, his warm chocolate coloured eyes settling on the young girl and his full lips offering an equally amused and dazzling smile as he spoke again. "How may we, a couple of young fools, assist you on this fine day my lady?"

"I have been schooled for a short time in reading and writing, but the letters do not lend themselves to me kindly. They confuse my senses rather than help in a task such as this." Marlene began to explain, he own sweet smile growing a little more confident as the two young men began to look at the list of names she was showing them. "I have managed half of the people on the list but some are unfamiliar to me, and others I have never heard of at all. Could you possibly guide me with better directions than the ones given so that I may find these noble people and invite them to my master's ball?"

"Master you say." Kunsel mused thoughtfully, as he mentally reviewed the list presented to them. "And which master would this be?"

"The great and mighty Lord Capulet." The girl replied with breathless awe, her young age suddenly making the reverence with which she spoke seem rather inappropriate. "He is to have a grand masquerade ball at his home this fine night to celebrate the life of all those dear to him, his invitation going out to kin and kind alike."

"So the lord is opening his house to all those who are loyal to him?" The young soldier mused thoughtfully, the gears in his brain already turning as he processed the information they had been given.

"Oh yes, he is indeed being most kind in this adventure." Marlene confirmed joyfully, her youthfully face glowing with innocent light as she confirmed their suspicions. "He has ordered for only the best food and drink to be served, so that all who follow him are generously rewarded for their devotion."

"Then it is indeed a good thing that we crossed your path on this fine good day." Kunsel replied, his elbow quickly jarring Zack in the ribs before he could open his mouth to question the soldier's sudden interest in what had been revealed.

"Then you are also loyal to my Lord?" The young girl enquired happily, her complete devotion to Sephiroth blinding her to the reactions of the other two.

"As loyal as any many can be to his Lord." Kunsel offered warmly, his smile being for the girl while his eyes warmed the young man beside him to stay quiet. "Now then, let us help you on your way so that the happy message may quickly be spread to others like ourselves."

And with that he quickly worked through the list giving Marlene the information she needed to complete her task, his directions being clear and efficient so that she would reach all she needed to by travelling a carefully mapped out route. It was only as the young girl bid then good day, thanking them once more for their help and left, that Zack turned to his cousin and began to speak. The words which spilled from his lips were of no surprise to the young soldier as he let them wash over him and waited for his own time to talk in their conversation.

"Are you done yet?" Kunsel asked, once he was sure that the young lord had run out of steam for his ranting.

"I only wish for you to see that you will never make it into the life stream with lies such as that spilling from you lips." Zack huffed in frustration, his annoyance at Kunsel very clear from the way he glowered through a curtain of dark bangs. "And what do you actually hope to achieve by deceiving that poor girl in such a way?"

"My intention was not to device but merely to distract, her kind invitation to us meaning that we will be welcome at tonight's festivities."

"Are you deaf or simply dumb?" Zack huffed, his shoulders slumping as his mild anger gave way to tired confusion. "The invitation was for those loyal to Capulet." He pointed out, once again glaring meaningfully with a deep seated warning to his cousin. "Have you forgotten that we are of the house of Montague, sworn enemy to him and his kin, and are surely the last person to be invited to such a gathering?"

"What I see cousin is an open invitation to one and all, a welcoming hand reaching out to every man and women within the walls of Midgar to come and celebrate life to its fullest." Kunsel started to rationalise, his justification for what they were about to do still not sitting well with Zack even as he felt himself being led towards that ending.

"And what if we are seen cousin? Do you not think our faces will be recognised the moment we approach the threshold of his home let alone cross over it?"

"A man wears a mask upon his face everyday of his life, be it the warrior, the lover, the sinner or the saint. What harm will it do to wear another mask for just one night and be that which you are not, especially when it is a prerequisite of such a gathering?"

"A costume to conceal us." The young Lord breathed, his thoughts finally understanding what the young soldier was getting at. "But it is still a risk, one that could cause more harm than good?" He warned, knowing that the feuding between his own family and the Capulet's would only get worse if the lie was discovered.

"You have never been one to turn away from an adventure or chose safety over the excitement of a little risk before." Kunsel noted with humoured chastisement, his sparkling brown eyes silently challenging the young Lord to argue more. "There would be no harm in simple visiting to enjoy the company of others, in taking in the sights of Midgar's most beautiful ladies in their finest evening gowns, and in enjoying some of the tastiest delicacies available."

Zack knew from the look in his cousins eyes that the young man wasn't just talking about the food, that within those words were the subtle meaning of other pleasure which might be enjoyed beneath the stars should an opportunity arise.

"You tease with your words cousin. Speak straight with me or I walk away from this folly now." Zack stated evenly, his heart still wavering between acceptance and decline of the promised night ahead, yet both clearly willing to listen to reason if it was sound.

"You spoil my fun Zack, but fair enough I will be honest with you." Kunsel accepted with a put upon sigh, his grin never faltering as he revealed the true meaning of his words. "The fair maiden Aerith, for whom you have bestowed your heart, will, without a doubt, be present at tonight's gathering."

"She will?" Zack gasped, his heart suddenly skipping a beat in excitement.

"Of course." Kunsel choked, his amusement at the young lord's reaction being openly shown for all to see. "She is after all one of the Capulet's bloodline, a niece I believe. If rumour serves me true."

"Then enough of this talk and lets away, the minutes are already wasting when there is much to do before the sun sets." An overly eager voice all but ordered, the young lord already quickening his pace to carry him even faster along the streets and towards home.

"Truly you are the impatient pup my uncle affectionately names you." The soldier beside him laughed, the look he received in response only making his enjoyment of the moment grow.

"Once again you mock me cousin." Zack huffed, his pace never faltering even as he turned back to glare at the man he now dragged along behind him.

"My words are said in jest, and with kindness cousin, and never intended to truly hurt you." The young soldier replied, unable to hold back another small laugh as those bright vibrate violet eyes narrowed at him in silent disbelief before turning away once more. "But with all my heart I do want you to stop and think about more than just this girl who has captivated you, her sirens call clearly blinding you to all others in this life."

"A siren's call she may have, but she is no sea hag so be careful how your tongue moves."

This time Kunsel had the sense to pick up on the threatening tone and instead of continuing the jesting words let them slip away for more serious ones.

"Indeed she is more of an angel than a demon, but you must admit cousin that her powers have ensnared you. That whatever spells she has woven around your head have left you blind to the sight of any other."

"Why would I want another when there is only her?"

"Why would a man dying of thirst choose wine over water?" The young soldier countered almost knowingly. "It is not man's most logically responses which sometimes guide him through life, the desire for one thing leading him astray to follow another more troubled path."

"I do not fear the Capulet's if that is what you think Kunsel, her relation to them being insignificant to me or my love for her."

"You talk of love so freely Zack, almost as if you are its master and it is but your humble servant."

"I am not so foolish to think that I control love."

"No, but you do talk as if you already know its joys and pains. I know that this Aerith you speak so fondly of is your first crush, that what you see if bathed in a golden halo of perfection. You still have yet to experience life properly and taste all the wonders of the world, your youth and innocence meaning that until now you have never been able to lay an eye upon a pretty girl without blushing the same colour as the deepest red rose petals in your mother's garden."

"So what?" Zack retorted, the very pigment Kunsel had spoken of already darkening his sun-kissed complexion. "I was raised a gentleman and know not to look at a lady with eyes that speak of lust and not love."

"Lust. Love. They are all the same when the match is right."

"How can you say such things?" The young lord stuttered in protest, his feet finally coming to a stop so he could give the other his undivided attention. "Is love not more spoken of in stories and poems, is love not the emotions which all attain to feel before they die?"

"Indeed love is the want of most women, and of men when it suites their own hearts desires, but lust is the fire which keeps that love alive. Its heat brings passion and warms the blood in our veins, makes our hearts race with excitement when the one who is right for us is near." Kunsel explained with a soft romantic smile on his face, the relief he felt at Zack finally listening to him being carefully tucked away as he spoke. "Lust is the part of love polite society does not talk about yet strives to find, the true acceptance of it between a well matched couple meaning that their lives will be filled with joy and endless love for years to come."

"Then tonight I will approach Aerith and prove to you that we are a well matched couple, that the distance she puts between us is nothing more than the restrictions polite society places upon her."

"And while you are doing that I want you to experience the other delights that are available, to truly open your eyes and look at all the other beauties by which you compare her. Only once you have done that, and still see her as being the only one for you, will I concede on this point and accept that you do indeed know your hearts desire."

"A deal then." Zack agreed eagerly, his hand already taking the others as they shook on it. His mind soundly convinced in its belief that no other women, however fair of face, would be able to sway him from his one true love.


	4. Chapter 4: Scene 3

Ok, so here is scene 3 and also the point where this story goes a little more off track from the original. I did warn it would hapen so please don't get mad with me if you don't like it. Basically the scene is the same, but the characters act a bit differently to the situation than you might expect. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Scene 3

"Nurse." Lady Capulet's voice rang out, the sound making many a head turn. "Nurse, where is my child? Call him at once."

Tifa sighed softly; knowing that to let her irritation with the women show would mean her own undoing. After all, she was only a servant in this place. It didn't matter to the Lady of the house that she, a simple working girl, was in fact more of a friend and mother to the young man she now called for so eagerly. No, Lady Capulet would never admit to anyone that the nurse she had employed only a few years ago was in fact more important to the blonde haired youth than any other person within these walls, even his parents though he loved them so.

"Your son is resting my lady." Tifa replied dutifully, her knees bending to allow a small curtsy as was expected, her head tipping forward to show respect for the older women's place of authority. "I can fetch him from his chambers, if it would please you."

"No, we will go there together. Much news do I have to share with him, news that you should also be made aware of as it will no doubt be you who will chaperone him tonight when this wonder is to take place."

At a loss for words to this new mystery, and unwilling to irritate the currently happy women, Tifa calmly nodded in polite acceptance of the instructions and followed just behind Jenova as she walked through the grand halls to the young Lords bedchambers.

A quick knock on the thick wooden surface was the only warning the young man was given before Lady Capulet pushed the doors open and stepped over the threshold, her commanding presence and unusually cheerful mood making her even more inclined to do as she wished.

"Cloud?" She called, her voice soft, gentle and oddly holding a very motherly tone as she spoke. "Cloud my child, where are you?"

The blonde himself was of course resting comfortable on his bed as Tifa had already explained, his sleep filled blue eyes blinking open in confusion as he tried to wake from his peaceful dreams and rouse himself enough to see what all the sudden fuss was about.

"I'm here mother." He spoke up unnecessarily, the Lady of the house having already spotted him and made herself comfortable on the edge of his bed. "Why do you call for me?" He asked her, his soft voice even more of a gentle caress on the air as he spoke with a thickness that being rudely woken from a truly deep sleep had left behind.

"My poor child, did I wake you?" Jenova countered instead, her pointlessly asked question making Tifa roll her eyes in unseen annoyance. Could the women not see what she had done, having burst into Cloud's room making all that racket when she knew he was sleeping. Of course she could, the lady of the house just liked to be the centre of attention any way possible. Even if that meant disturbing the peace of others.

Cloud however did not seem to mind, his patient and kind nature meaning that he smiled happily despite his still groggy state and played along with the women's dramatic show of affection towards him. He slowly rubbed the sandman's dust from his disorientated sapphire eyes and sat up on the bed, softly spoken words of reassurance that he was quiet alright continuing to slip past his pale pink lips even as Lady Capulet appeared to fuss over him.

"Oh my child, so handsome you are. Even in this state of half sleep you seem to shine and I'm sure that the gods would be jealous of your beauty."

Once again Cloud smiled, a small delicate upward curve of lips that was both sweet and innocent while at the same time captivating. It was no secret that the young man was indeed attractive, that his delicate angelic features made him desirable to all those around him. Even Tifa had been swayed in the early days, his head of pure golden locks shining in the sunlight so that they appeared like a halo around an angel's head. And angel he was, the purest of baby soft skin covering a lithe and well toned body. A peachy hued complexion being drawn over perfectly shaped cheek bones and the wonderfully toned skin pulled tight over developing muscles beneath his well tailored clothing. Even his eyes were a sight to be seen, the two sapphire like jewels which shone brightly when they looked at you appearing to have been made from the very bluest of the ocean's depths mixed with the richest of the heaven's skies.

But still the young women had learnt quickly that the boy led a sheltered life, that the parents which had bore him did not want any other to corrupt a thing of such purity their union had created. Even to this day Tifa couldn't' work out how Sephiroth and Jenova had been able to produce a child like Cloud, their appearance and nature being nothing like the angel which she now cared for.

Where cold, hard and cruel existed in the parents, kindness and compassion lived within the son. Where self-interest and greed was apparent in both mother and father, there was generosity and self-sacrifice in the child they called their own. No two alike, yet somehow being one and the same. The differences between them only confusing the young women more each year as she saw how much of a complete opposite one was to the others.

Yet, even with all that made them different there was still the undeniable fact that they were family, that the parents recognised the precious gift that their son was and that his beauty would attract the wrong sort of interest. It was why they had kept him so sheltered in life, why they had been so harsh in his upbringing to make sure that he was protected from unwanted attention. And this Tifa could understand and sympathise with, the young man she had grown to cherish like a brother of sorts, being someone she would also willingly give her life for to keep safe.

Thoughts of what had been, and what was still, were quickly brushed from Tifa's mind as she heard the words she'd truly never thought she would hear escape Jenova's mouth. The talk of a masquerade ball and Cloud being allowed to attend catching her completely by surprise. And the blonde too based on his stunned features.

"You mean…" Cloud began, his breathy voice actually holding a hint of stunned disbelief to it. "… I can go to the party."

"Of course my dear." Lady Capulet replied, a small laugh escaping her words as she lightly flicked some imaginary dirty from the young Lord's shoulder. "Why are you surprised by this?"

"I've never … I mean …" Cloud tried to explain, his swirling thoughts not allowing him to come up with a polite answer that wouldn't upset his mother in some way.

"I believe that the young Lord is just shocked at the unexpectedness of the celebration my Lady." Tifa quickly cut in, noting how a slight tension had begun to build as Jenova waited for an answer and Cloud had began to panic over not being able to give one. "It is not normal for you to organise such a gathering at such late notice, or allow your son to attend so formally on a school night."

She didn't say what she wanted to, that they rarely, if ever, allowed Cloud to go to these things to enjoy them as she was suggesting now. Always the young Lord would be allowed to join them for a short while, sometimes for dinner but not always, and each time he attended it was more to show off their beautifully child than to actually let him enjoy himself. School nights were always the excuse they gave for sending him off to bed after only a short time, the importance of an education meaning that he needed his rest in order to be a good student for his tutors.

Tonight however it appeared as if that issue was not a concern, the way Lady Capulet waved it off with her well manicured hand making something within Tifa's gut twist uncomfortably. Something was going on, that much was certain, and the young women hoped for Cloud's sake that it would not be at his expense.

"Lessons can wait for one day on this occasion." Jenova began, his body rising elegantly off the bed and turning to bid Cloud to do that same. "Tonight we celebrate the life of our kin and kind, sharing in the gifts this world has given us and the … love … which binds us together.

Tifa's heart skipped a beat at the word love, the way it was spoken making her fingers twitch and a rush of adrenaline course through her veins. Cloud however seemed oblivious to it, or perhaps simple content to let his mother ramble on now that the immediate threat of her temper had been dealt with.

"I'm sure our kin and kind know that we love them." The young blonde innocently reassured his mother, completely unaware of the smile which had now formed on the women's lips. "We are loyal to them just as they are loyal to us."

"Do you consider love to be a sign of loyalty? Or loyalty to be a sign of love my child?" Jenova asked, her feet having carried her casually across the young blonde's room as she spoke. Her supple figure now standing before the large double doors which resided in one wall, the wondrous coloured glass designs allowing the light to filter in and bath her body in a sea of bright vibrate flower patterns.

"I'm not sure I understand mother." Cloud replied softly, his confusion about her question clear in his voice. "Is love and loyalty to that love not one in the same thing?"

"Then you agree that without one the other does not exist, nay, cannot exist?"

"I … suppose." The naïve child answered honestly, the swirling emotions within his confused sapphire eyes going unnoticed by the women who clearly had her mind set on other things now. "But why do you consider these things mother? If I may be so bold as to ask?"

"The Prince of Midgar has proposed a courtship with you, to your father, and it is one which I am keen to agree with." Jenova started to explain, her calculating eyes never once looking back at the child she had born as his fresh complexion drained a little of its colour. "He wishes to have your love and loyalty pledged to him through hand of marriage, now that you are of the age of consent."

"Marriage?" Cloud gasped softly, his voice barely managing that single word as his next breath became choked within his throat.

"Yes, indeed." Lady Capulet sighed happily, having mistaken her son's response for joyful shock and not the heart-stopping fear that Tifa now saw rising to the surface of ocean blue depths. "He is quite a suitable match for you, both strong and handsome in body and blessed with his own noble birthright." Jenova continued dreamily, her decision on this matter already clear to the other two occupants in the room as they watched her. "He will give this family wealth and status above all others once you are legally bound to him, the union of your courtship with wedded bliss meaning that our family shall be joyfully aligned with a royal bloodline."

"But … but I …" Cloud tried to stutter, his lips moving in silent protest as the words he needed failed him once more.

"Not that it's my place to question such a fine pairing my Lady." Tifa quickly cut in again, those extremely large panicked sapphire orbs reaffirming her confidence to say what the young blonde himself could not. "But Cloud is only just of age and still a young man in this world. Surely it would be more acceptable for him to … spend more time with some of the ladies in court before committing himself to someone through the bonds of marriage?"

"You were right in the first place girl, it is not your place to question the decisions my husband or I make for our child." Jenova snapped, her icy and angered tone not being missed by either as she reaffirmed her position as Lady of the house. "He may only just be of age, but many a young man born the same year as he have been made a happy husband by this time."

"They are also happily married men with wives and children my lady, their choice to share vows with these women being through an act of courtship and love or careless nights of passion which resulted in offspring to be cared for." Tifa argued, her anger no longer allowing her to hold her tongue when it should be silent. "Cloud is innocent of these things and has never even known the touch of a woman. How do you expect him to accept your wishes in matters such as this? How can you expect him to simply agree to have his purity taken by one of his own kind when he has not even been given the opportunity to…"

"Enough." Cloud's voice cut in sharply, before Tifa could say more and Jenova had a chance to unleash her building wrath upon the servant girl. "I may have been protected from such things in my upbringing, but I am not naïve and I am not a fool." The blonde informed them both evenly, his anger and embarrassment at their shared words making him numb to any other feelings that may have been running through his body. "It is true that I have not courted another and do not know where my heart lies in these matters, but if my parents believe that this is best for me then I will not argue it. As mother has said, it is not your place, nor mine, to question that decision." He managed to choke out, the reluctance and fear he was trying to hide so evident to Tifa that it stung her heart to see him so upset by her own angry words in his defence.

"Well spoken my son." Jenova praised with bitter-sweet pleasure at the blonde's speech, her twisted smile being all for Tifa as she gloated in triumph at the young Lord's loyalty to her and not the nurse maid who had helped raise him. "Although I would hope that you curb that tongue of yours so that it is softer in nature when trying to please the Prince later tonight."

"As you wish mother." Cloud whispered back dutifully. His head now bowed low so that blonde bangs could hide his face from them both and conceal the emotions which Tifa knew were present upon it.

After all, there was no way to misinterpret what the women had just instructed him to do. No way to pretend that the Lady of the house hadn't just told her son to make himself available to the Prince should he require a sample of what was to come.

"Good boy." Lady Capulet mocked, her fake devotion for her child making Tifa sick to her stomach as she watched Cloud visibly shrink in upon himself even more. "You have until supper time to organise a costume for yourself, make sure that it is appealing to a gentleman's eyes." She ordered firmly, her own eyes levelling with smouldering burgundy orbs as she spoke so that the difference in status could once again be made very clear between them.

"Yes my lady." Tifa's responded as was expected of her, her position as a simple servant in the house of Capulet once again restored as it should be.

With that Jenova smiled brightly once more, her overly pleased expression being genuine this time as she placed a chaste kiss upon a head of golden hair and then departed. Her grand billowing skirts swishing loudly as she flew from the room on an air of personal joy and closed the door on a son who'd had his world turned upside down in a matter of heart beats.

"It'll be alright." Tifa tried to say, tried to reassure, her words falling to silence as impossibly wide blue eyes rose up to meet her and the silent tears she had known to be there were finally seen.

"I have no choice in this. I have to do what they want." Cloud managed to reply, his voice barley a whisper in the quiet room.

"Then, if you must, look at him with open eyes." The young women offered, her wisdom being the only comfort she could now give the ill-fated boy. "Try to find something within him that appeals to you, a feature which draws you to him, so that the future you have may be acceptable for you as well as for them."

"Then tonight I will look to find love in the one which I am meant to." The young blonde replied sadly, his lithe body slipping wearily down upon his bed once more as he curled up within the soft blankets searching for a comfort that was not there. "And whether my heart's consent be given or not to this union, I will willingly give my body to the one who has bargained so well for it."

"My poor sweet Cloud." Tifa's voice filtered down to him, as she too found a place upon the bed and wrapped her arms around the trembling blonde. Her simple embrace giving the only comfort that she could in this moment in time as her words offered one last ray of hope in the young Lord's dismal sky. "Perhaps love's guiding star will find you this night, the meeting of two hearts bringing with it a blessed and equally desired union."

Cloud however didn't answer, he couldn't, the tears which now spilled from his sapphire eyes being the only evidence that he hoped she was right as he quietly cried his heartache into the pillows. He had done everything that his parents had ever asked of him, been the dutiful son to each and every one of their wishes, and never questioned their decisions in what was best for him. But now, when it was clear that his future was to be arranged for him, the blonde couldn't help but feel betrayed by those dear to him. The devotion and loyalty he had shown them throughout his life, in fact reminding him more of the unquestionable servitude that the staff of their house were expected to show their masters. The undeniable truth being that, in this matter, he had no choice but to obey his parent's wishes.

Now understanding what it meant to be nothing more than a slave to another's desires Cloud let himself drown in the pain it created, let his faith in their love for him be jaded by their choice to take his dreams away without even giving him a chance to have tried to live them. And as Tifa's words swam through his head he couldn't help but hope that she was right, couldn't help but wish that such a miracle would be possible, and that he would indeed find love at the masquerade ball.

How interesting it was then that the thing both now prayed for was to occur with another, the fates having deciding that a new design should be made in the tapestry of life and smiling as they began to weave a bright new violet coloured thread into the young Lord's future.


	5. Chapter 5: Scene 4

Sorry everyone for posting this so late. I was just finishing off the editing proces last Friday, when something downloaded/uploaded itself onto my PC and corrupted some files. Needless to say I wasn't happy, but thankfully it seems to be sorted out now and I've been able to work on my stories at last without it going all screwy.

So, without further delay, here is scene 4 of Star Crossed Lovers. Enjoy.

* * *

Scene 4

Before the citizens of Midgar knew it night had fallen, the streets around the Capulet manor lit with bright torches and a thousand candles as Sephiroth welcomed many a guest into his home in the grandest way possible. The figures of half a dozen young men moving through the shadows to gain passage there, being the only sign that some were not as welcome as others.

"T'is a night meant for laughter, merriment and trickery." Reno sighed happily, as he turned to look at the men beside him and grinned wolfishly in the candle light.

"No." Kunsel corrected the impatient red head. "T'is a night to show Zack that love is more than just the devotion of a puppy dog for its master." He teased playfully, already knowing his cousin was glowering at him in the moonlight though he had yet to actually face the man.

"You mock me once more and I will depart this place." Zack huffed, already preparing to leave them all behind. "If not for the promise of Aerith's presence I would already be gone."

"So sweet for the pup to wait patiently for his master." Reno jested, barley containing his mirth as a low based growl escaped the young Lords lips.

"You only dig yourself a deeper hole when you respond like that." Kunsel pointed out, also struggling to contain his amusement of the other's suffering.

"Then I bid you good night, so I may save myself from anymore humiliation." Zack huffed, his eye-pleasing muscular form already rising and beginning to walk away from them.

"Wait!" Reno called out, his voice instantly dropping to a whisper as all those around him cringed at its loudness. "You have not yet tasted the sweet nectar of love, not yet been able to take your fill in what all gods drink of in plenty."

"I have only one love to quench my thirst upon." Zack reminded them both sternly, already regretting his decision to tell Kunsel the reason for his woes. Especially after the man had been so kind as to share it with Reno as well. "And she is more pure in virtue than any nectar I am sure you two have tasted of late."

"Bite thy tongue and take back such spiteful words." Reno shot back, this time remembering to keep his voice low even as it held a sharpness to it. "You know not of love or of the pleasures such sweet nectar can be. Do not protest the forbidden fruit of all trees, until you have walked amongst Gaia's orchard."

"Then let us get this sham over with so that I may fulfil your wish to explore the bounty of Midgar and in turn prove to you that Aerith is the only divine fruit I will wish to taste." The young Lord stated evenly, his resolve in this matter appearing to be unmovable.

"Beware my friend; do not enter this night with closed eyes but instead with ones open to all around you." Reno spoke up seriously now, the sudden change of his tone catching all around him by surprise. "I know that you say love and we jest it is not so, but love can lie and hurt the soul when it is not true. Do not turn a blind eye from that which may share in your hearts-desires, as women can be unkind and cruel as they lead many a man down a desolate path." He explained calmly, his every word being drawn into each man's mind now as he held their rapt attention.

"Women are by nature fair of face and shaped in the goddess's image, but beware my friends of the spider's web for she is also as dangerous as the black widow in her venomous bite. Be she saint, or sinner, a girl will always lead a man astray. The fairy, sprite or even forest nymph be much appealing to a gentleman's eye, yet drawing his body and soul from safety just as a siren's call to a sailor upon the sea will lead him towards the rocks and certain death."

"Your words do not scare me dear friend." Zack chided softly, though his eyes appeared cautious now as he spoke. "And the dreams I have of love do not tell of such lies and betrayal."

"Dreams are but a sweet illusion and it is only the reality I wish for you to see this night." Reno sighed, his sea-green eyes turning to look upon the man he called friend. "Kunsel is right that you should look to a love which moves thee with heart, body and soul. Not follow the banshees wail as it leads you to your doom."

"In all that are gathered here I fear it is you two who are jaded and lost from love's eyes and not me." Zack chuckled in amusement, the table now turned as he watched both friend and cousin fidget where they stood. "But to humour you, and the heavens, I will do as you ask and observe this feast you speak of so joyfully."

"That is all we ask cousin." Kunsel replied warmly, his own smile more relaxed now as a peace was found between them. "And should you spy a more desirable creature then your fair Aerith do not hesitate to act, as fate will not give you a chance like this again."

"Or if you chose to continue this life of a self-imposed priesthood, then show her to me so that I may enjoy her company instead." Reno cut in cheekily, the return of his usual mischievous humour drawing a chuckle from all around them.

"Come then, let us be the children of the night as we play a game of love." The young soldier announced, his words being almost like a command as each man turned and moved forward to step over the threshold of their enemy's home.

Yet, even as they entered the grand home of their enemy only one of the uninvited masked guests paused before passing through the large doors, only one pair of violet eyes looked to the stars in uncertainty as if chilled by an unseen cold from the grave.

"Why do I feel as if some unknown, and unwanted, consequences of these actions are now written in the stars?" The young lord wondered to himself, as he turned and followed his kin into the masquerade ball. The spirits of Gaia in fact smiling down sadly on the young man as they held their tongue and continued to spin their tapestry, the new threads weaving in and out to form a pattern within the loom and allowing the ill-fated youth's future to begin to take shape.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Sephiroth had dictated the finest music was being played within the grand hall, so that the men and women who were graced with an invitation to cross his threshold were left in stunned awe at the beauty of it all. To all who were welcome delicious foods and fine wines had indeed been made available, the gluttony of the rich meaning that many still gorged themselves unnecessarily on the bounty which had been laid out for them.

But the gem of the night which drew many an eye was not the grandness of the home itself, nor was it the decorations which had been hung to stun and amaze. No, what turned the heads of men and women alike was the vision of beauty which sat at the front of the room, the hastily made stage which raised the head table above all others allowing each leering glance to easily see the young Lord that had been placed there earlier in the evening.

For Cloud the night had begun with hopes that it would turn out alright, his silent prayers that he would not be put on show dying as soon as he had been shown to his chair and made to sit there. The instruction not to leave his seat until told to, letting him know without doubt that this was all he was, or had ever been, good for. Still it hadn't been as much of a surprise to the blonde as he thought it should be, the reality of his situation only now becoming clear to him as he was given time to review all the other occasions when he had been placed in similar positions.

Always he was put on display for others to see, his mother and father proudly showing off the son they loved so much. At least, that's what he'd thought at the time. Now though it was clear to see that he had always been exhibited like some kind of trophy for every guest to their home to see, that the pride he'd felt during those times was in fact only imagined and that each and every 'viewing' had probably only been done in preparation for this very purpose. The aim being to allow others to view what was available, like some sort of uniquely crafted piece of jewellery, until one of them came forward with a suitable offer for it.

Suddenly Cloud felt sick, a cold sweat having broken out all over his body as the emotions he was trying to keep bottled up inside began to push their way to the surface.

"My son, are you alright?"

Cloud blinked quickly as he found himself being pulled from his dark and sorrowful musings to look up into Lord Capulet's eyes, the wondrous silvery orbs filled with authority, power and … concern.

"Father?" The blonde breathed questioningly, the other man's unspoken show of emotions catching him a little by surprise.

"You appear pale my child." Sephiroth noted tenderly, his grand show of dominance only cracking a little for his son to see. "Does an ailment vex thee?"

"No ailment that some fresh air won't cure." Cloud replied softly, a forced upward curve of his pale pink lips attempting to give reassurance though the joy was not truly felt.

"I should have remembered that you do not like such large crowds at these gatherings." Lord Capulet sighed, his heart-felt sadness at having forgotten such a thing again catching the young blonde by surprise. "I can only apologise for making you remain seated for so long in front of them."

This time Cloud's smile was genuine as it formed on his angelic features, the relief that he felt at hearing those words now making the Lord's mercury coloured orbs widen a little in surprise.

"Already I see a brightness in you that was not present before my son." He noted with a hint of confusion, his own head tilting a little as he studied the young man beside him. "Would you care to explain to an old man how his simple words can bring such joy to his son?"

"My thoughts were foolish father." The blonde replied gentle, a slight blush rising on his cheeks as he found himself trying not to confess the dark imaginings which had been racing through his mind.

"You are already nervous about meeting your chosen suitor and this … this show your mother and I have put on … has made that more uncomfortable for you." Sephiroth sighed in understanding.

Cloud wasn't sure how to respond to this very accurate observation and so remained quite, a faint hum to acknowledge that he had heard the words and agreed to them being his only way of showing that, in this matter, they were in agreement.

"I admit that the idea of presenting you to the world appeals to me. That I may show off such beauty as being my own led me down this path of unnecessary grandeur." Lord Capulet started to explain, his own perfect slight smile blooming for only Cloud to see. "But as for your suitor…" He began to reason, his words becoming a deep sigh as he found they were not suitable.

Cloud waited for a few seconds, his heart beating wildly in his chest. What could his father be trying to tell him? What horrors was the great man now clearly afraid to confess.

"Father?" The young Lord tried to ask, his own voice faltering as a rarely seen loving and adoring look flickered within pools of liquid silver.

"I wish with all my heart that you find love tonight my child, that this match your mother and I have agreed to is to your liking as well."

Cloud barely had time to find his breath again as it caught in his throat, his heart having skipped a beat upon hearing those words, before the Lord was speaking again.

"In truth your mother wishes for this union more than the rising of the very sun, but I have only agreed with it upon your consent." He informed the blonde, the reassurances instantly easing the churning burning nausea which had been building within Cloud's chest. "He is a strong young man my son, one of nobility and fine upbringing, and to see you joined with him would indeed give this aging heart a sense of peace."

"If you wish for me to look for love, then look I will." The young Lord agreed warmly, the sparkle of life that normally shone brightly in his eyes starting to return once more. The reappearance of the wondrous glow only now making Sephiroth realise that it had been missing this entire time, that as they had left their son to sit on display his pure innocent radiance had not actually been shinning for all to see.

"It would please me for you to do so." Lord Capulet agreed honestly, his brief show of emotion quickly coming to an end and silently letting the blonde know that their moment of talking so personally was over.

"Cloud, my dear child, look who has chosen to grace us with his presence." Jenova's sickly sweet voice cut through the tranquil air, her sudden presence beside them instantly letting the young Lord know why his father was once again withdrawn and closed off from him. "Does the Prince not look so grand and … inviting in his marvellous suit?" She crowed with admiration for the young man beside her.

And truth be told her words were not so unjust that they would mock the gods, the regale figure who stood before the seated father and son in fact being quite a sight to behold.

Cloud felt his breath hitch for a second time as his shy blue eyes took in the sight of sandy blonde hair and marvelled at its richness of colour, the piercing blue-grey eyes which held his own for but a brief moment causing a rush of blood to rise within his cheeks and heat them with a ruby red blush. Attractive would be an understatement for this man, his form not being imposing but still well moulded by the gods to show his strength and right to hold such a position of power within fair Midgar. And though Cloud knew not what his hearts desire was, he now understood the sway ones body could have over its emotions. How, when presented with the right temptation, the flesh might guide the heart to its true desire.

"See how brightly he glows for you my Prince." Jenova cooed in wondrous delight as her son reacted in a way that pleased her. "His innocent nature displays itself so openly on his fair cheeks, does it not?"

If possible Cloud's flushed features darkened even more, his uncertain gaze dropping even further down to their feet as embarrassment flared within him. Wasn't it enough that his body betrayed him so? Couldn't his mother see that her pushing for this match was only making it worse?

"You appear to be in need of some air." Rufus stated simply, his hand already reaching out to offer itself to the blonde as an unspoken invitation to join him. "Perhaps a short walk in the gardens will be remedy to your discomfort."

"What a wonderful idea." Lady Capulet interrupted, ignorant of the Prince's attempt to woo the boy as advised by Lord Capulet. "The roses are still in full bloom and most wondrous to see by moonlight." She pointed out unnecessarily, oblivious to the glare she was now getting from both her husband and the prince as well. "So romantic in their beauty and yet still nothing when compared to my son's pure and unreserved show of innocence."

"I have no doubt that such a thing may be true." The Prince replied with forced politeness, his stormy eyes flashing for a brief moment at the women for overstepping her place in this matter. "But I believe that the richness of such a colour belongs on the faces of flowers and not those of Gaia's children. The warm blush of Cloud's fair skin indeed being a pleasing thing to see, but clearly not a comfortable one for him."

No one argued these words as it did indeed look as if the young Lord was about to pass out with all the attention now being focused on him, his sensitive behaviour to their fussing making him appear more like a lost kitten amongst a den of lions than a young man surrounded by his kin.

"Come Cloud." Rufus stated warmly, his lighter smile and kind look helping to sooth the blonde's frayed nerves and draw hesitant blue eyes up to him once more. "Let us explore the gardens for a short time and see more of the beauty which Gaia has seen fit to bless us with."

All those around him watched as the blonde hesitated in his decision, his father's reassuring words still echoing in his mind even as he felt his mothers weighted gaze upon him. The whole world now stilling and holding its breath as it, and they, waited for him to make a choice.

"Thank you." Cloud replied softly, his voice like that of an angel graciously accepting a gift from god. "I think I would like that."

"Wonderful." Rufus purred as he took the blonde's hand in his own. His fingers wrapping tightly around the smaller ones, which had hesitantly placed themselves upon his open palm, and allowing the young Lord no chance to become truly uncertain about what he had agreed to as they drew him up from his seat on the stage.

And with that the pair began to move away towards the grand doors which led out into the private grounds of the estate, the whole room watching silently as two heads of blonde hair weaved their way through the hall towards the secluded rose garden hidden outside. No one questioned the closeness of the pair's bodies as they walked, nor the strong suit covered arm which wrapped itself possessively around a narrow waist, all knowing and seeing that the newly whispered rumours of an arranged courtship were in fact true.

There was however one pair of eyes which looked upon the scene unaware of this news, the bright amethyst jewels glowing softly in the night as emotions never felt before began to burn passionately within them and a true hearts-desire was finally realised.

"Did my heart truly love till now?" Zack breathed in awe and wonder, his avid gaze fixed on the golden haired angel as it was led away by the white suited demon. "For I swear that I never saw such beauty till this night." He informed the gods and goddesses above, his violet orbs unable to blink let alone look away from the vision of beauty before him.

So lost to his thoughts of the unknown blonde, and the delightful feelings of warmth and light which now filled him, the young Lord was unaware of another's presence beside him until the man began to speak.

"Here you are Zack." Reno whispered hastily, the sudden sound of his best friend's voice catching the raven haired lord by surprise and quickly snapping him back to reality. "I have been beside myself with worry looking for you."

"It was your wondering eye for the fair maidens, and their chasteness, which found us parting company dear friend." Zack pointed out in a teasing manor, an overly confident grin showing beneath his mask as he took in the others flustered state at his words. "Were I in fact a lady of youthful abundance and eye-pleasing form, then I have no doubt that we would not have been parted so easily."

"You should not mock that which you do not understand." The young red head replied gruffly, his embarrassment giving him fire to fight words with words. "I am no monk in this life and unlike you I chose to enjoy the plentiful bounty of the fairer sex that Gaia has seen fit to bless us with."

"Blessed indeed is the gift which Gaia has given us." Zack agreed before he could stop himself, his betraying thoughts only being made worse by the straying of his eyes to once again see what was no longer there to be seen.

"Has some miracle happened while my company was misdirected?" Reno asked with an instant joyful lift to his mood, the storm which had been brewing within him blown away by such a pleasing discovery. "Has the name Aerith, and the form which is matched to it, no longer your hearts desire?"

"It would seem dear friend that on this occasion Kunsel was right." The young Lord admitted good-naturedly, his handsome features warming with a faint pink hue even as a humble smile formed on his soft lips. "My heart did not truly know love until now."

"Love or lust my friend, love … or lust?"

"Lust would be too cruel and ugly a word to place upon such a strong sensation within my heart as this." Zack retorted stiffly. His small emotional outburst quickly quietening, as he realised how defensively he had acted for his feelings towards the one he did not yet know. "But I must confess that my thoughts do also stray that way, should my feelings be returned in kind."

"Praise Gaia and all who created her." Reno laughed joyously, his mood so lifted that he paid no attention to the faint show of anger which had been presented to him. "My Lord and friend has finally learnt what it means to discover a true hearts-desire."

"A desire which may belong to another I fear."

The fiery youth now turned to look at where Zack's attention was so vividly fixed, the movement of many bodies and changing of a thousand masked faces making it hard to find the one who held the young Lord's attention so strongly.

"To want what we cannot have is a pain no man should willingly choose to endure my friend." Reno spoke up softly, his hand now going up to the other's costume covered shoulder to offer physical support so that his next words did not hurt as much as he knew they would. "If this fair maiden has already been matched then do not give your heart away. The pain it will bring is not one I would wish on my greatest enemy, let alone a dear and most trusted friend."

"Matched or merely courting I do not know." Zack sighed sadly, his glowing lavender orbs turning to show the man beside him that it was already too late for the young Lord's heart. "But I cannot take back what has already been willingly given, though even the other does not yet know it."

"You are a fool and already beyond my help." Reno huffed in annoyance, despite the fact that it was clear his anger was nothing compared to his worry. "To surrender yourself so quickly and especially to one yet unknown. It is a dangerous game to play with your heart and I will not see you broken by it."

"Then help me find this beauty which has charmed me so, assist me in winning their hand so that I may be the victor in this war of love."

The red head sighed heavily in exasperating at Zack's words, his resolve to protest the idea and insist they leave straight away already falling apart under the other mans infectious grin. There was also no way to argue the determination which now burned brightly within violet eyes, no way to fight the strength of will which now showed itself as the young Lord became single-minded in his pursuit for happiness.

"Which way did this unholy temptress go?" Reno asked, his words ending with a sigh or knowing acceptance as Zack's lavender eyes lit with a brightness equal to that of the sun.

"Temptress yes, but unholy no." The young Lord countered, already turning and beginning to guide them through the masses. "For truly if an angel were to descend from the heavens and take human form, then theirs would be the body our goddess would choose befitting to display such a pure and wondrous soul."

"Gaia help us." Reno breathed in silent prayer, already knowing that this new infatuation was in fact worse than the simple crush felt towards Aerith. The change from a shy and unsure pursuit of one, to the determined and unwavering of another, making the young man realise that he may have in fact made things worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknown to the pair some of their conversation had also been heard by one it was not intended for. The words thankfully not giving away their intended prey as the hunt began, though they clearly revealed the intent once this person was found. What bothered the one who heard it most though was not what was said, but who had said it. The very familiar and easily identifiable voice of the young Lord and his good friend making the blood of a sworn enemy boil within his veins.

Before Vincent could act on his anger however, his path was blocked by a large and imposing figure. The shimmer of long silver hair, as it framed a small mask, easily identifying the man who now stood before him.

"What troubles thee nephew? Why such a look of disgust upon your face, when the night is in fact filled with such pleasantries?"

"It is not the night which sours my mood so, but the company which has chosen to fill it." Vincent replied stiffly, his ruby red gaze unwavering as it watched its targets move further away from reach.

"Do my guests, in my home, bother you?" Sephiroth all but demanded to know. The sharp cut of his words letting the other know that insult had been taken from his bitterly spoken words.

"Many a guest are welcome here my Lord." Vincent offered as his way of an apology, his face turning now to take in the other man's expression fully and meet it with one of his own. "But when an enemy invites itself to dine within these sacred halls, I cannot help but feel compelled to remove it from our presence."

"An enemy you say." Lord Capulet echoed softly, a faint amused chuckle briefly following his words. "Will wonders never cease to amaze me this night?"

"My Lord?" The young man questioned uncertainly, his uncle's behaviour not being that which he was expecting after such a revelation.

"Which of our foes has sought refuge here this night then Vincent? Which one of Montague's men has found comfort within my home instead of his own Lord's?"

"Not his men my Lord but in fact his son Zack, his only child in this world, and the young Lord's close friend Reno with him. They are the ones to invade our domain as we celebrate."

"Indeed they have trespassed where they should not, yet I sense that their intention is not to invade and conquer as you fear dear nephew." Sephiroth chided faintly, his amusement of the situation still baffling the young man. "No, I believe that they are simply here to see what bounty we have and enjoy the merriment which cannot be found within their own walls."

"You should not take this insult so lightly uncle." Vincent practically growled, his anger at the unwelcome guests leaking into the Lord's refusal to act on the transgression it was.

"And clearly you forget whose home we are in and whose word is law within these walls nephew." Sephiroth retorted sharply, the aura of strength and power that now flowed around him quickly reminding the young man of his place in their family. "If I say they are to be left alone then it shall be so. I do not accept them as kindly as you would believe, but I will not have their presence here be known to add insult to my name and disrupt the joyous nature of our gathering." He ordered firmly, the next part coming out as a warning to the young man himself as cold hardened silvery orbs flashed with liquid fire and a promise of pain should his next instruction be ignored. "I will not have them, as guests in my house, attacked and harmed where the Prince might see."

"The Prince?" Vincent breathed, his eyes widening in sudden understanding of why Sephiroth's wishes should indeed be followed without question.

"Yes, the Prince." Lord Capulet confirmed, his stance easing a little as he watched the dawning light of realisation began to shine in blood red eyes. "As we speak he courts your cousin, hoping to woe him into marriage, and I will not have that interrupted for unnecessary bloodshed. Especially when Rufus himself has decreed that any act of violence between our households will no longer be tolerated."

"Then for the sake of my cousin, and our kin, I will withdraw for the night so as not to cause offense or upset the festivities." Vincent stated firmly, his parting words being met with an accepting nod from Sephiroth before he turned and began to walk away. The unspoken promise of vengeance and retribution for this insult still swirling within his mind, where thoughts grew darker and unspoken plans for vengeance would not be heard by any other.

For Lord Capulet the insult stung, but it would be endured as he said. If only for his child's sake. The thought of bloodshed not normally bothering the great man himself, when defending such matters of honour, but one he knew that Cloud would be greatly affected by should he witness it. It would also not do to have the Prince find one of his future family members poised over the body of Lord Montague's only son and heir, the young man's blood staining the Capulet's floors and bringing with it a tidal-wave of suffering and retribution.

"For the sake of peace, enjoy this night." He whispered to the shadows, hoping that the words of warning would somehow reach those they were intended for. "But know that I will not tolerate this discretion to happen again."

And with that he also turned his back on the scene before him and drifted once again towards the stage where Jenova awaited him, her thoughts clearly lost to their son and his present company in the gardens rather than the grand ball going on around her.


	6. Chapter 6: Scene 5

I know this is a little late in posting but it turns out my PC problems aren't as gone as I thought they were, so please bear with me while I try and get the glitches sorted out. Pretty please with cherries on top :o)

Thank you.

I also really hope you enjoy this chapter as I've worked quite hard to get it fixed up and typically for me ended up making the scene longer than intended in the process. It strays a little from the original telling of Romeo and Juliet's first meeting, but hopefully you'll still like it.

Ok, enough rambling from me. Let the first meeting of star crossed lovers commence.

* * *

Scene 5

Somehow, and somewhere, during the search to find his fallen angel, Zack had once again become separated from Reno's company. The pair having been split apart by the tide of bodies upon the dance floor, the spinning and twirling masses ebbing and flowing between them until they had been forced apart and their bodies set on different courses amongst the sea of people within the room.

Not willing to give up his pursuit so easily, and unwilling to wait for the red head to catch up, the young Lord continued his search alone. His ever observant eye having caught the sight of wondrous gold reflected in silver moonbeams, amongst the crimson flowers of the Capulet's legendary gardens, and easily leading him like a guiding light towards the one he sought.

Thou led by his heart the young man did not forget to use his head, his form always remaining hidden from sight amongst the wondrous plants which grew beside the path currently being walked by the angel and a demon. Stealthily Zack made his way from bush to flowering shrub and back again in an attempt to stay unseen, something deep within him driving the young Lord forward and to constantly move with them. A need so strong that he couldn't deny it forcing him to keep pace with the couple so that the blonde and he would never be parted, even though it was painfully necessary for his presence to go unnoticed by the beauty he now followed. The years of soldier training he'd endured under his parents tutoring, through both childhood and early adolescence, suddenly paying off in ways he'd never expected them to.

It didn't take long for the two he followed to find a quiet place away from the main building, the unease this seclusion seemed to cause his angel making Zack feel even more emotions he'd never felt before. Inside his heart was aching as he watched the white suited demon wrapped an arm around the delicate blonde and draw him close, his own hands unconsciously tightening into fists as the Prince of Midgar intimately touched the blonde's cheek and cupped it in a way that brought a blush as red as the roses which surrounded them to the others soft features.

In that moment the young lord had known that the other was just as pure as he'd imagined, just as innocent as any angel truly could be. That sudden rush of colour to previously coral toned flesh being more than enough evidence to support his theory that no one had ever dared to make such advances on the young blonde in this way before. Anger never before known, and jealousy never before realised, rushed through Zack's body and it was with sheer strength of will alone that he didn't rush forward and revel himself. His mind only just over riding his heart as his body desperately fought to stop what was clearly going to be a tender moment between the pair, a moment which the wondrous beauty he had fallen for clearly was not ready to experience yet.

A sense of movement just out of sight however gave him further cause to falter in his desperate need to rescue his angel. The distinctive sound of a deliberate cough, from the unknown man who had joined the pair, instantly ruining the moment and clearly interrupting whatever intimate act the demon had intended to force upon the innocent blonde in his arms. Zack himself couldn't have been more grateful to the man and thanked him as if he were a god amongst men. The brave, or perhaps foolish, stranger thankfully accomplishing what he himself had been unable to do without causing more harm than good.

The brief sigh of relief which escaped Zack went unnoticed by even the young Lord himself as a new fear found a place within his chest, the sight which befell his unbelieving eyes gripping painfully tight around his already aching heart. It was clear to see in the Prince's darkening expression that he was not happy with this turn of events, the flashes of rage which flared to life within his glowering orbs being evident enough of that as Zack watched them burn wildly at the suited man's apparently unforgivable error. And though Rufus kept his manor polite as words were shared between them it was obvious that the other would be punished in some way for his mistake, the tone with which the Prince spoke promising of pain to come as a result of the stranger's wrong doing.

And with that realisation had come a deep and more frightening understanding, one that the raven haired Lord had felt right down to his very soul. This man dressed in white was more than just a demon; he was like the very devil himself. A dark and deadly nature hidden behind a mask of beauty so that none would see it, the danger this evil now posed to the delicate angel in his arms making Zack's heart race wildly within his chest. His very soul crying out in desperate need to protect the innocent blonde from the monster beside him and save the angel from the future hurt which would undoubtedly be inflicted upon him in ways that it should never be allowed to. And it made the young Lord even more desperate to stop the other from making a mistake in allowing himself to be wooed by such a dangerous man, his frantic mind racing as it tried to find a way to end their apparent courtship before it become more than what it already was.

A second later however and all his panicked thoughts of how to approach the blonde were washed from his mind as anger reared its ugly head again, as violet eyes took in the sight of rough dominant lips pressing themselves against soft pink ones and stealing a kiss which should have been given by the angel and not taken so crassly as it was. From his place in the shadows the young Lord watched unbelievingly as Rufus turned and walked away, his stomach churning in disgust at the disrespect shown as the Prince left the traumatised angel alone in the gardens without a second thought, and felt his heart break as the blonde stumbled shakily towards the nearest tree trunk in search of some kind of support. It was with an aching heart that he forced himself to stay where he was until the other men were truly gone, the sight of falling tears and sounds of soft whimpers in the moonlit night drawing him out from the shadows and towards the one who he knew with utmost certainty, though they had yet to truly meet, now needed him more than anything else in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXX

For Cloud the first meeting with Rufus had not gone as planned, not that he'd really known what to expect. And now, because of the way it had ended, his emotions were in an even greater state of turmoil. The whole experience having left him both physically and emotionally exhausted in a way he'd never felt before.

He'd known from the start that the Prince's intentions were not completely honourable by the way the man's arm had wrapped itself around him so possessively, by the way the Prince had dared to touch his body in a way that polite society did not approve of when a courting couple were introduced for the first time. Yet, even as he'd tried to deny the uncertainty that hand on his slender form had caused he couldn't ignore the heat it had also produced within him, the strength and dominant nature of the other stirring something never felt before deep within his body and warming it in places which a gentleman did not talk about freely in the company of others.

The memory of his mothers small speech about his innocent nature brought another blush to his face, even as the tears of her betrayal continued to flow down over his damp cheeks, the embarrassment her words had caused only being made worse by the truth which he now realised existed within them. She had been right in that moment thou, he had glowed for the other with a warmth that was not innocent in nature, nor pure of thought, and it was perhaps this fact which troubled him the most.

He knew now that his interests, at least the more intimate ones, did not lay with the ladies of court. That his meetings with them were platonic in every sense of the word and would never lead to a courtship where either party would be happy once bound by law in holy matrimony. Instead it was clear that his personal desires were more inclined for that of his own kind. That the masculine scent of another man close beside him, and the feel of their powerful arms upon his body, were where his unspoken longings could be found asserting themselves.

There had been something almost maddening about being held so close against the other's muscular form, a wondrous rush of excitement at the press of a well defined body against his own delicate one. He'd felt light headed and lost to nervous excitement as Rufus had led him away from the others, as 'his Prince' had stole him away to safety and rescued him from the sea of ever watching eyes which surrounded them. It had left him breathless as anticipation coursed through him, as uncertainty mixed with a sense of wanting, and hesitation began to give way to needing to know and to giving the unknown a chance to be felt.

Except, things were different now and he wasn't so sure anymore, the commanding presence which at first had seemed so wonderful suddenly appearing to have much darker roots to them and making Cloud feel uncertain once again. No longer was the young Lord's body in complete control of his emotions. The charming handsome man he'd been misled by, and his enthralling dominant presence, no longer as alluring as it had initially been. Instead he'd been blessed, or perhaps cursed, to see a crack in the mask worn by Rufus. A brief moment in time allowing him to see a glimmer of what lay beneath the façade, a heartbeat of carelessness on the Prince's part giving Cloud but a small taste of what the real future might hold with this man.

It was clear from the moment the officially dressed man appeared that Rufus was not happy. That the other's foolish interruption or their first meeting was not going to go unpunished, however justified his reason, and that the Prince in fact possessed a terrible anger when he was not inclined to conceal it. Oh yes, Cloud understood that the repressed rage he'd witnessed blazing within suddenly cold eyes had not been meant for him to see, knew that the small slip was fates way of warning him against this man and the true things hidden away within him.

Just once glimpse was all the blonde had needed to know that there was more to this man than he was being shown, one second of true sight to understand that things lurked beneath the surface which he was not yet meant to see, and that as the emotions were quickly concealed from him once more they were something he should fear now and escape from while he had the chance. After all, no good man was supposed to contain that much fearful rage within them. The untold violence hidden behind a carefully constructed wall of calm and happiness wordlessly telling Cloud that what he had seen of the Prince so far, and what he saw now, as everything venomous disappeared from his sight again, was nothing short of a lie.

It had been with a single skipping beat of his heart that the blonde learnt two things about this man he was to be wed to. The first being that for now he would be safe from that anger, that while they played this game of wooing he would not be personally presented with the man's short temper over any wrong doing. The other was more painful to accept and made his next breath catch in his throat. The understanding that once their courtship was over, and their lives were forever bound by law, he would be just as exposed as any other to its wrath should he ever make a mistake.

Any feelings of nervous excitement which had run through Cloud's veins, at thoughts of being with that man again, had vanished in that moment of clarity. The lingering thrill of newly felt desire dying like a candle flame blown out by a strong wind as a sense of panic had started to course through him. Terror of the unknown, and yet easily imagined, future they would have froze the blood in Cloud's body as he thought back to seeing that look in the Prince's eyes. The memory alone being strong enough to instantly crush the young Lord's curiosity about how it might feel to be touched by the other once more and killing any hopes he had begun to have about their future together.

Instead of possibilities he saw only despair, his already pained heart suddenly racing in terror at the thought of how quickly those touches, the ones he'd clearly wanted, and in some soul-crushing way still needed, would become cruel and unkind towards him, once there was no longer a need for this charade. And wasn't that the most horrible part in all of this? The part which seemed to be causing him so much anguish now? That with each breath he took the blonde found it harder and harder to deny how their short time together had awakened personal desires within him, ones which he now knew could never be fulfilled by the attentions of the fairer sex. That it was the strength and tenderness of another's man's touch, and not a woman's, that would only ever be able to stir the fires of passion deep within him.

And as much as he found himself fearing Rufus's presence in his life, and the idea of being bound to the man for all of eternity, he couldn't fight what his body also seemed to crave. The sensations which had never been felt before now rising up from his very core and consuming him from the inside like a living fire burning along every fibre of his being. The mere memory of the Prince's masculine scent, and the feel of the man's powerful frame pressed up against his own smaller one, filling his veins with liquid heat which, even now, caused his body to react in ways that some would say were not appropriate given his current circumstances.

But, even with the knowledge of what he wanted, or now realised was needed, Cloud understood that there was more too it. He didn't just want to be held possessively in strong arms as the Prince had done, he wanted to be embraced with tenderness and respect for who he was. He needed to be with someone who would make him feel safe and protected by, someone who would cherish him for his heart and soul and not just desire his body in their bed. Because that was clearly what his chosen suitor wanted, what the man his parents had arranged this bargain with was looking for in their intended courtship. And that hurt Cloud in ways he had never imagined were possible.

Now, as the blonde sat alone beneath a tree, recently abandoned by his new suitor, his legs having given out on him so that he wasn't even able to stand, he couldn't help but shudder in disgust and fear at the idea of Rufus's hands upon his body again. His betraying nerves still tingling with an undeniable need to feel that intimate touch for a second time, his heated blood still coursing through his veins in demand to experience that contact if only once more, while his heart and mind were resolute in their decision that it should not be from the Prince himself. But life was not fair and he knew that in this matter he had no choice, his weeping ocean blue eyes unable to hold back the sea of tears as they closed in a futile attempt to block out the world he was now being forced to live in.

Never would his mother let him walk away from this match, the courtship being merely for show before the intended day of their marriage, whatever his father had said. There was no choice in this arrangement for Cloud as he realised that his consent to the whole affair was worthless, that they would have been wedded whether he chose it or not. Rufus's actions had said it all in the way he'd held the blonde, in the way he'd controlled Cloud from the instant he took that smaller hand into his own, in the way he'd manipulated the young Lord's actions from the moment they had moved away from the stage and walked off into the night together.

Thoughts of the hands which had contained him as they entered the rose garden filled the blonde's mind, the memory of the inappropriate way they had moved over his hips and lower back being evidence enough in his mind that the bargain for his virtue had already been made. Cloud's supposed acceptance merely being a bow to decorate the signed and sealed deal of their business transaction and not really necessary, his parents and the prince having clearly already completed all aspects of the contract though the rest of the world had yet to know it.

But, even with this pain burying itself into his heart, there was another hurt and betrayal which seemed to cut deeper, an understanding that made something in Cloud's blood run cold with heart-felt despair. His life meant nothing now, the things he knew he could have enjoyed being tainted by the knowledge that his feelings would never be considered important by the man he was to spend the rest of his life with. With one unforgiveable act of selfish desire the Prince had shown that it was his own pleasure which would take precedent in their lives, his wants which would be met however and whenever he wanted them to be fulfilled.

It had been Rufus's demanding kiss before departing that had told Cloud this, his rough lips unforgiving as they had stolen what was not his to take, the Prince's selfish intent to taste what was soon to be his ripping away a piece of the blonde's innocence by stealing his first kiss. There had been no love in the moment as hot moist flesh had pressed itself against his soft lips so rudely, no romance or heart-felt intention behind the show of affection, only a need to stake a claim on newly acquired property and mark it as his own.

Feeling utterly betrayed by all those dear to him the young Lord was unable to stop his heart-broken tears from falling, each crystal like drop representing his fragile dreams for the future being washed away as they trailed down his pale cheeks to be lost forever. Quietly he let his hopes for the future leave him, the only evidence that they may have even existed at all being the silvery tracks left on his skin as the damp surface reflected the moonlight which still shone down upon him.

Soft sounds of anguish were stifled as he focused on trying to breath past the ache in his chest, as he tried to calm his racing heart which cried out to be let free, and desperately tried to pull himself back together again before someone found him. The shattered pieces of his soul having been thrown to the wind, as his illusion of the perfect world he lived in crumble even more around him.

"Such sorrow should never be worn upon the face of an angel." A gentle voice spoke up, quietly interrupting Cloud's spiralling thoughts. The sound so near to him that it startled the blonde from his despair and forced him to open watery blue orbs in panic as he attempted to see the one who had spoken.

Bright violet spheres shone with such tenderness and sympathy that for a moment the young Lord couldn't speak, his voice already tight from crying and his breath still short from the emotions which continued to wash over him. Yet, in that moment in time, Cloud felt no need to call out for help. The decorative mask which hid the face of the unknown man who now knelt beside him doing nothing to stop the blonde from seeing deep into the other's soul, as sapphire eyes found themselves unable to look away from the purest pair of amethyst coloured orbs they had ever seen. The words he should have been using when faced with this stranger falling away to be replaced by others, ones which surprised even him as they were spoken in breathless wonder.

"Who … are you?"

"I am but a shadow in your radiance, one that seeks to be noticed if you will but look my way."

"A shadow is all you will be, should I call for help." Cloud tried to snap back defensively, his small hands already hurrying to wipe the evidence of his pain and moment of weakness away. "You have no right to be here, nor to speak to me in such a personal way." He stammered distrustfully, his voice cracking with poorly contained emotion even as he tried to remain strong in front of the other

"My apologies." Zack began gently, a look of guilt and regret quickly forming on what could be seen of his handsome features as he realised that he had indeed overstepped his boundaries as the blonde suggested. "It was not my intention to upset you, only to make sure that you were alright."

For a moment neither of them spoke as one studied the other intently, as deep rich pools of azure once again filled with a gloss of unshed tears while they searched into open and honest violet orbs looking for the truth in what had been said. Only once Cloud had seen what he needed to did he begin to relax a little, his posture continuing to remain tense and uncertain about the other's presence though he had yet to actually do anything about it. The way he held himself clearly revealing that while he was still uncomfortable with Zack's company he was not yet ready to have the other leave either.

"You should not be here." The blonde repeated almost like an echo from before, his voice continuing to waver nervously with untold emotions even as he tried to make himself appear stronger and not so wounded in front of the masked man.

Zack saw it though; saw it as easily as he could see the bright stars which now hung like jewels in the clear night's sky above their heads. He knew that right now his angel was feeling vulnerable and exposed, that his own presence was not making that sensation of helplessness any better, and understood that he needed to make things right before leaving the other alone again.

"I will go shortly, I swear." The young Lord promised, his lavender eyes unblinking as they held the blonde's uncertain gaze while he spoke. "But first I must know that you are truly well and not hurt."

"I am not certain such a claim can be made." Cloud admitted to his own surprise, the momentary widening of bright blue orbs, before they looked away in shame, showing Zack that the words spoken had been a shock to the weeping angel as well.

"It's all right." The raven haired Lord whispered soothingly, his warm smile seeming to ease the anxiety which had suddenly filled the blonde's body. "I … you don't have to tell me. Not if you don't want to."

For a moment Cloud said nothing, his gaze still lowered to the grass covered earth beneath their seated forms and unable to look the other in the eye. So much had already happened that night which was leaving him feeling lost and confused, the tenderness that this unknown man was now showing him only making those conflicting emotions even harder to understand.

Once again that wonderful rush of something unnameable was working its way through him, that spike of heart in the pit of his stomach instantly spreading itself throughout his trembling frame like wildfire and igniting an undeniable inferno of desire within him. Yet, even though he'd felt something similar only a short time ago the blonde knew that this time it was different. Understood from the way his blood became like lava as it moved through him that these feelings were so much strong than before, because this time the tenderness and love he needed was also being shown by the other.

But uncertainty and doubt were powerful in their sway over him and the blonde quickly became aware of the fact that he couldn't be sure of anything. His heart aching terribly as it recalled the past few minutes with Rufus and how his trust in those sensations, as they had first been born within him, had led to the mess he now found himself in. It was with a hitching breath that Cloud recognised how strongly his more primitive instincts had misled him, a ragged inhalation of air into his tight chest being the only way of showing that he now understood how foolish he'd been to be misled by a supposedly righteous and honourable Prince.

And with that realisation the blonde found himself pained by the question of how much he could truly rely on his own feelings about the stranger before him. The masked man already making him desire what he now found his heart wanting and, to his own horror, found himself desperately needing, with barley an introduction between them. Surely, the blonde couldn't help but think, he should be using his head and not his heart in matters such as these. Especially with one still unknown.

Drawing a slow steadying breath Cloud forced himself to look up into those beautiful violet eyes once more, his insides in turmoil as he fought to see past the mask and find the real man beneath it so that he wouldn't be fooled again. What he saw behind that wall of carved wood, lace and feathers was enough to make his next breath falter, the hitching sound which escaped him being all that was heard as another moment of silence passed between them. Within those lavender spheres he found what he was looking for, the wondrous sight of things unspoken but clearly felt shinning brightly for all to see should they wish to look. He saw that nothing was being asked of him that he wouldn't be willing to give, the sparkling amethyst orbs simply wanting to know that he was indeed alright and demanding nothing as they watched him with a tenderness he'd never known before.

"I … I thank you for your concern." The blonde managed to say, his voice barley a whisper in the night as he found himself speaking words of rejection to the other while his heart now beat a desperate rhythm for him not to do so. "But my troubles are my own to bear and not share with another. The pain I endure being mine alone to feel and not impart upon another."

Silence so thick it could be cut with a knife descended from the heavens to settle around them, the answer clearly being one the other was neither ready to hear nor willing to accept though he made no sound to protest the words. Instead the raven haired man offered a small nod in understanding to what had been said, the respect he showed for the blonde's decision being honourable and making the already unidentifiable sensations now coursing through Cloud's system even harder to understand. Surely he couldn't be falling for another's charm so easily, the lies and betrayal he'd been shown so far not being enough to convince his heart and mind that it was dangerous to think about someone yet unknown in such a way when those he held dear were so quick to hurt him.

But, even as the blonde looked for deceit within those amazing amethyst gems, all he saw was true compassion and a wondrous sense of affection being aimed at him. The things he'd never known to be shown to him, nor felt in another's gaze upon him, instantly shining brightly for all the world to see. It stole Cloud's very breath and made his heart leap within his chest, the sensations which had previously burned warmly within him suddenly being fuelled by what was seen and making the fire which already existed there somehow grow stronger

And it was with a stuttering breath that Cloud realised that his very soul was at peace in the other's presence, that the things he was currently experiencing were in some way perfectly balanced so that what he felt in his heart was mirrored by the thoughts in his head. This masked man, this stranger, this person yet unknown, was openly offering him what he wanted to feel with pure intentions behind them. His wordless promise of being there and asking for nothing but trust between them clear to see as he silently gave the blonde what he needed to feel complete within himself. As he soundlessly showed Cloud what true love was with nothing more than an innocent and honest show of emotions to support his deeply felt concern.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Cloud managed to ask, his breathless question making lavender orbs sparkle and full kissable lips quirk up at the edges in gentle kind-hearted amusement.

"How could I not look at you in this way, with my heart laid open and bear for you to see clearly." Zack replied softly, his voice also kept low as it seemed was demanded for such a delicate moment between them. "I see you before me, an angel sent from the heavens, burdened by a pain which you should not have to feel, and want so desperately to free you from that suffering." He explained, the words in fact making the blonde look away in shame for allowing such things to be seen.

"Why would you choose to know my pain, or any pain at all, when you have no need to?" Cloud asked bitterly, his eyes once again beginning to shimmer with newly forming tears. "Would it not be better to be free of such things, than know what is and what cannot be?"

"But to know that pain and not be able to share it is a burden that no man, nor woman, should be forced to bear." The raven haired Lord countered gently, that look of silent worship and unquestionable kindness continuing to stir the whirlwind of emotions deep within Cloud as it was aimed at him.

"You don't even know me." Cloud tried to protest weakly, the things he was currently feeling in the other's presence consuming him in a way that could never be described. "Why would you willingly take my burdens onto yourself?"

"Because one as pure and innocent as yourself should not be made to suffer and if, with but a kiss, I can remedy that then I will."

"Then you would not be so willing to help counsel me without the payment of a kiss?"

Something in the way those words were spoken stung both men, the blonde flinching for speaking his mind and allowing the anger he now felt to be shown, while the other bit his tongue at the foolishness of own his flirting ways.

"No, no payment is necessary. I swear." Zack was quick to reassure, his heart feeling as if it had been crushed in a vice like grip within his chest at the blonde's cold and defensive words. "I only wish to remove the sin of another's lips, ones which took what they should have patiently waited for to be given, and remove the pain their presence has left behind."

Colour flooded Cloud's face, neck and upper body as he realised that this stranger had been watching him, that while he and Rufus had walked through the rose gardens supposedly alone this unknown man had followed them and seen everything for himself.

"What do you want from me?" The blonde gasp fearfully, his bright ocean coloured eyes suddenly filled with fear as the watery depths allowed fresh tears to break free. The pain-filled and clearly terrified spheres no longer able to either hide nor contain the emotions which now coursed through him.

"Only to see a true smile upon your face and erase the damage that monster has done to an angel such as yourself." Zack whispered softly, his voice like that of a warm summer's breeze as it spoke the truth and tried to sooth and calm the shaken blonde. "I am no saint in this fair city, nor pilgrim passing through Midgar on a greater journey, but instead a simple man in possession of one gift. An offering of sorts, which I wish to bestow upon you in hopes that it will purge this terrible sadness from your heart."

"And what gift might that be?" Cloud managed to ask, his words barely a whisper now as they were spoken.

"The gift of a pure and heart-felt touch of another's lips, my own first kiss to replace the one which was so cruelly taken from you."

"You would sacrifice your first kiss to me, one whose flesh is already sullied and tainted by another's?" The blonde questioned achingly, the need to experience such a thing shining brightly in his sapphire eyes even as he tried to argue it.

"I see no stain upon you, only the goddess's gift of beauty and an innocence which should be worshipped and not abused." Zack replied tenderly, his radiant smile softening even more as he moved a little closer until their noses were only an inch apart. "Let me share this moment with you, let me be the one to replace that which was taken and offer you back what should have been yours to give in the first place."

"And what was that?" Cloud forced himself to ask, the unexpected and undeniable heat and need which now filled the air around them making him blind to anything else in the world. The feel of warm breath ghosting over his parted lips meaning that the air he panted in was now filled with the other's taste, though they had not yet touched in any way.

"His love and devotion to you alone, his promise to be yours and yours alone should you accept him." The raven haired Lord reasoned, his open and honest expression letting Cloud know that there was no lie in his words and that the stranger truly believed that which he spoke of.

"Then I accept your gift and hope that you find no cause to regret it." Cloud breathed shakily, his whole body now thrumming with excitement and a need he had never felt before. A need, which he briefly noted, that even Rufus's touch had been unable to produce within him.

A moment later and soft plump lips were pressed gently upon his own, the pressure being that of a chaste show of affection and indeed one that was filled with love and tenderness. Within the kiss there was no demand for submission as violet eyes became hidden from sight, no roughness to force compliance as blue eyes slid shut to mirror the other's, no obedience expected as the small act of devotion came to an end and the raven haired man pulled away so that both were able to draw a much needed breath.

"Thank you." Zack gasped softly, his wondrous amethyst orbs practically glowing with the light of a thousand suns as he spoke. "Never had I thought that I could be blessed by such a moment in my life."

"I believe it is I who should be thanking you." Cloud countered shyly, as his body continued to burn with the sensation of what they had just done. "After all, you have taken the sin from my lips and now carry some of my burdens upon your shoulders also."

"And I would do so again if it pleases you, my lips sealed against yours in prayer as I remove every wrong touch and worrying thought that plagues you."

"I do not know of any touch but yours now, the gift you have given me replacing all others in my heart." Cloud spoke softly, the brighter smile which now presented itself on his sweet angelic face making him appear even more radiant than before. "But, if you are willing, then I would gladly pray with you again."

"Then, if through prayer we must meet again, so be it." Zack whispered huskily, his face already moving forward as he spoke so that this time when their mouths connected there was no hesitation in Cloud's response because he knew what was coming.

Once again sapphire and amethyst jewels became hidden behind closed eyelids, the press of lips remaining soft and tender as delicate and highly sensitive flesh moved together in a gentle lovers dance. Small breaths were taken through noses so that they were not forced to part so soon this time, the slight change of angel in Zack's head meaning that Cloud's had to tip upwards if he wished to keep them together which in turn showed, without words, that the blonde now wanted this as much as the raven haired teen did.

As with all good things though the kiss soon came to an end, the pair having barely parted again when the sound of movement beyond the bushes which surrounded them alerted each to another's presence nearby, both quickly moving away form the other as if children afraid to be caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

For Cloud it was the sudden and unexpected fear of being found in the arms of another man, in knowing that his heart now raced with both fear and excitement that what he had discovered with this stranger was truly his hearts-desire and yet something that he might be destined to never feel again. Especially if he were to be discovered in this flustered state by the very suitor who was here to court him.

For Zack however it was the terror of being caught making out in Lord' Capulet's gardens, in being found trespassing where his kin should not be, and causing more problems for his family because of it. With a breathlessly whispered apology and a look of panic upon his handsome features, which strangely mirrored those upon Cloud's angelic face, he scrambled to his feet and flew away into the night. His departing well-defined form easily slipping away amongst the bushes from where he'd originally come and suddenly gone from the blonde's side before he was seen, his hasty retreat being like that of a shadow melting into the darkness upon the sight of the first rays of light at dawn.

"There you are." Tifa's voice called out, cutting through Cloud's turmoil as the blonde looked to where his saviour had gone. His heart aching with the loss of the other already, even though a part of him now tried to reason that it was for the best. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I've been right here." Cloud managed to reply, his own voice cracking slightly and clearly showing that he'd been shaken by the whole experience.

Thankfully Tifa assumed that his unsettled emotions and flustered state were the result of something which had happened with the Prince, her shoulders stiffening even as she lowered herself to kneel beside him and meet his suddenly lowered gaze.

"I know that this match is not of your choosing and I pray to Gaia that it will be for the best." She began, her voice softening as she reached out to run a comforting hand over his trembling shoulder. "But it is often the way of men in power to take what they should not and demand from others what they have no right to expect."

"He kissed me." Cloud admitted without looking at her, his emotions still in a terrible sense of chaos as he considered the two men and how one had indeed taken while the other had in fact given.

"Was he respectful of you?" The young girl questioned carefully, noting the tension in the blonde's frame and how he seemed to be deeply consumed by what had come to pass.

"I … I am not sure." The young Lord stammered uncertainly, his thoughts too conflicted to think straight and only able to focus on how much his second kiss should really have been his first.

"Then perhaps we should get you inside and retired for the night." Tifa offered calmly, her body already rising to its feet and dragging Cloud's along with it. "Today has been filled with enough excitement and now that your parent's wishes for a first meeting have been granted, I believe it would be best for you to get away from the hustle and bustle of their festivities."

"Alright." Cloud agreed without argument, the thought of a hot bath and then his warm bed already making him feel a little calmer inside.

After finding his parents and wishing them goodnight the young blonde was escorted up to his room, the release from his bar-less prison only being made possible because the Prince himself had already left the party to attend to other matters of business.

It was as he was ascending the stairs however, that Cloud noticed a head of familiar raven coloured locks moving towards the doorway, the mask which had been there before to cover the stranger's face now hanging loosely around the young man's neck as he made a hasty escape from the Capulet's home.

"Cloud?" Tifa enquired curiously, as she noted the blonde's stormy blue eyes now fixed on something across the room. "What holds your attention so?"

"Who is that man?" The young Lord asked, his intense gaze never once leaving the object of his focus as he spoke.

Tifa looked to where Cloud now indicated and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, the all too familiar sight of the well known man making her fear for the blonde's safety should the intruder be discovered in this place and a fight break out.

"His name is Zack." She stated evenly, her hand already reaching out to take his and lead him away. "And he is a Montague, the only son of your great enemy."

"No." Cloud gasped, the sound holding such injury to it that Tifa almost faltered as she began to hastily lead the young blonde down the corridor to his room. "Tell me it isn't so." He almost pleaded as she hurried to shut them away from the rest of the world, the emotions which now shone on the young man's face clearly being heart-felt and not those for prying eyes to see.

"I have never lied to you and will never do so in this lifetime or any other." The brunette assured him, her strength being the only thing to support him now as she guided him towards the bed where he sunk down upon the mattress in a weary and, unbeknown to her, soul-shattered heap.

"And for that I will always be grateful." Cloud managed to thank her, his voice barely holding out as he spoke.

When nothing more was said Tifa rose from her place beside him and moved towards the en-suite bathroom, knowing that for now the young Lord whom she cared for was unwilling to reveal his troubled thoughts to her and that it would only do more harm than good to push for answers. Instead she reminded herself that he would come to her when he felt ready to, just as he had done so many times before, and focused her attention on preparing a bath for him so that he could retire to bed that much sooner.

The sound of running water was slow to enter Cloud's mind and be acknowledged there, his aching heart and mind unable to focus on anything other than the pain which now seemed to consume his soul. One which tore at his insides more violently than the memory of the Prince's selfish and unwelcome advances on his flesh. It was in this moment of heart-broken solitude that the blonde finally had a chance to give voice to the thoughts which now ran through his head and took it.

"My only love sprung from my only hate." Cloud whispered sorrowfully into the soft bedding, his once again tear-filled eyes closing so that no one else could see his pain. "Too early seen unknown and known too late." He breathed raggedly, the rest of his words falling away to that of quite sobs as his hopes of salvation and happiness were dashed before they had even been given a chance to truly live.

XXXXXXXXXX

Though neither Cloud nor Tifa had seen it as they had bid Lord and Lady Capulet goodnight, a pair of devoted violet eyes had observed the scene unfold with love and confusion. The stranger's handsome features hidden behind the mask he still wore so that none would see his face, nor the look which now adorned it, as he watched his angel converse with those who had exposed him to the demon in the first place.

"Tell me young maid." Zack spoke up, having coincidentally spotted the same young girl from the market earlier that day. "Who is that young man and his female companion speaking with the masters of this house?"

"That young man is Cloud, the only son of Lord and Lady Capulet." Marlene replied uncertainly, her young eyes silently questioning how he could not know such a thing. "And the woman beside him is his nursemaid, though in my opinion he is far too old to be in need of one." She added offhandedly, the moment of suspicion about him passing as her dislike for the other women became apparent.

"A nursemaid?" Zack gasped softly, his insides suddenly twisting into a thousand knots as fears for taking advantage of one so young began to consume him. "Tell me quickly child, how many years have passed since his birth?"

"He was born in the summer now sixteen years gone." Marlene informed him dreamily, her own love-struck eyes taking in the sight of the blonde with a worshipping look. "Sixteen blessed turnings of the Earth around our sun and now he is a man of legal age to court, to woo, and to wed." She sighed dreamily, the unspoken and clearly naive hope that he might choose her instantly coming through loud and clear for all to see.

But Zack was no longer listening as the girl politely departed with well wishes for him and his kin, his thoughts lost instead to the beauty which had stolen his heart and was now revealed to be an enemy to the house of Montague.

"Oh fool I am indeed." The raven haired teen breathed brokenly, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach as he realised the true weight of the burdens he had willingly taken upon himself. "To surrender my heart so freely to one of my family's only enemy."

"There you are Zack." Reno's voice spoke up joyfully, the relieved tone unmissable as his question cut through the noise of the crowded room. "Did you find our temptress, or was this newest hearts-desire beyond your reach as well?"

"Find I did and heart I gave." Zack informed him sadly, the bitter-sweet smile on usually cheerful lips silencing the teasing which had been about to escape the red head at such a confession. "I played the part of the fool as you said I would do and gladly accept his jesters hat without protest should it be given to me." He sighed heavily, his betraying eyes unwilling to leave without at least one last glance at that which was unattainable as it ascended the stairs to heaven. Or perhaps more realistically, the young man's bed chambers.

"Come then, let's away." Reno suggested cautiously, his own searching look unable to find that which had held the young Lords attention so strongly, though brief as it was, and moved him so sadly down a broken man's road.

"Indeed lets away." The young Lord agreed as he began to remove the decorated mask which hid his face, his feet hastily carrying him towards the grand doors and the freedom which existed beyond them. "Before anymore pains can be forced upon us this night." He breathed desolately, more to himself than anyone else as he slipped, supposedly unseen, from the great house and the angel whom he now knew would forever resign within it.

And with that the small group gathered once more amongst the shadows, just as they had done upon their arrival, and departed the house of Capulet leaving behind the festivities which had drawn them in the first place. None of them aware of the devastated blue eyed angel that had seen them go or the Lord Capulet's ruby eyed nephew who was already planning his revenge for their transgression.


	7. Chapter 7: Scene 6

Hi

Ok, so this is the moment you've all be waiting for. Sorry I didn't get it posted on Friday as planned but stuff happened and this is the first chance I've had to upload the newest chapter. I've actually got a lot going on at work right now so my update for IBD might also be another week away, but I'll do my best.

I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think.

* * *

Scene 6

There is a moment in time when a person realises the mistake they have made, when an inspirational light suddenly begins to shine and make them see what had not been seen before.

For Zack this moment came almost twenty minutes after he had left the Capulet's home, the feet which carried him through the lantern filled streets faltering as he slowed to a stop and found himself turning to look back from where he had run. Because now, instead of the thrilling rush he had been promised at crashing the party the young lord felt only an ache, his thoughts of loving the fair Aerith now washed away by those of his enemy's son and the tender kiss they had shared beneath an apple tree.

Irony brought a warm amused smile to the raven haired youths lips as he remember the warm press of soft flesh upon his own, as the words his father had spoken over the years regarding tasting from the tree of knowledge now held more meaning than he could have possibly imagined. For, in its own twisted way, he had indeed tasted Gaia's blessed fruit as Reno had advised him to do and found truth in its sweetness. The sin he had taken upon himself in the process being inconsequential when compared to the joy it had felt in doing it.

And yet now, as he thought back to that moment, he understood that he was damned with this new found knowledge. The self discovery of what moved his heart, mind and soul so strongly might also be his undoing. With no fear that his parents would find fault with the nature of his newly found love, considering their own union, the young Lord couldn't help but wonder why he ran. His heart warning him that it was most certainly not the preference his body showed that would cause discontent, but more likely the one for who that affection was now felt.

But too late had he learnt of his hearts true desires and too late was he to act against them, the fruit he had willingly feasted upon without understanding indeed giving him knowledge that would damn him to hell and back. For truly he had purged the blonde of sin when they kissed and in fact taken it upon himself completely, had allowed his own heart to be made vulnerable so that it had not only taken the angel's burdens unto itself but given rise to never before felt ones within him. The might organ now bruised and beaten in a way that could not be healed, the strong muscles in fact struggling to beat properly as it became weighed down by things which it should not have been cursed to do so.

And yet, as he stood in the shadows looking back towards where he knew the blonde beauty would be, his angel to love for all time, the young Lord couldn't help but think that he would gladly taste of that sin again just one more time even if it damned him for all eternity.

"Zack?" Kunsel hissed, not daring to speak louder as he called to the other from a few feet away. "We must go." He urged sternly, the distance he could see forming between them in the other's eyes giving him cause for concern.

"Go then cousin." Zack chuckled oddly, his bright violet orbs flashing with something alive and reckless as he looked back at the soldier. "But do not look for me until dawn has risen, as I will not be easily found."

And with that the young Lord took off back in the direction they had come, the family and friends he left behind only daring to call his name out but once in fear that it might be heard by the wrong ear while still so close to their enemy's home.

"He thinks not with his head but with his ..." Reno began to inform the confused men around then, a firm kick from Kunsel quickly silencing his insult as it was cut off by a cry of pain.

"Enough." The young soldier stated glaring angrily, the seeds of doubt about their night's activities now having firmly taken root within him. "Our interfering has confused his senses and now he runs towards death like a madman possessed."

"It is not death he runs to but love, or lust given how quickly he did turn from us."

"Either way we should go after him." Kunsel retorted, the humour and look of disagreement he saw shine in sea-green spheres pre-warning him of the reply he would get.

"I will not chase a dog when his bitch is in heat, nor will I chase a man when he acts in the same way. Though Zack proclaims to find his attentions drawn to another I will still wager that it is Aerith he seeks to spend the night with and I am not one to interfere with that."

"But what of his words of being the fool and wearing the jester's hat? Surely we should go and try to stop him before he …"

"Kunsel." Reno cut in, instantly silencing the man's protest's with a bark of laughter as his name was spoken. "Zack flies with borrowed wings from cupid himself, his … heart … guided by Aphrodite's hand as he looks for love and to be satisfied by it. If he truly has found another than we are unable to help him as he is unable to help himself in these matters. And so my friend I beg of thee to leave it alone and retire for the night as instructed, so that we at least may find some peace before the sun rises in the morning."

"I hope you are right." The young soldier sighed heavily, his hazel brown eyes looking once more to where his cousin had last been seen before they continued their journey. "I really hope you are." He added, the words being more of a prayer as they were spoken and the sound of their retreating footsteps filled the night air once more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

For Cloud his bath had been anything but relaxing, the normally calming scented oils which gave it such a wondrous fragrance unable to ease the tension that now resided within him. Instead of enjoying the warm water, and soaking in the delightful aroma which drifted in the air around him, the young blonde had in fact found himself becoming more frustrated by his wandering thoughts. His mind like a raging storm as it refused to quieten until all the turmoil trapped within it had been purged.

And so the young Lord had given up on his attempt to find solace as he bathed and simply focused on washing his hair and cleaning the nights sweat from his body. The excuse he used of being more tired than he'd realised instantly silencing Tifa's words of concern, or her fussing, as he'd dried and dressed for bed after only a short space of time in the water. The young women quickly retiring for the night herself, so as to leave him in peace once she was happy that he was tucked up safely for the night.

It should have been no surprise then that only a few short minutes would pass, after her departure, before Cloud rose from his bed and found himself moving towards the large coloured glass doors within his bedroom. His hands moving of their own accord to turn the handle and allow him freedom onto the balcony just outside, the call of the moon and stars being too strong to resist as they whispered words and promises he could not hear.

The late summer's night was not cold on the blonde's exposed body, his white cotton sleep pants and loosely fitted pale blue night shirt being adequate enough in the cool air. And so Cloud stood trying to find some peace in the world as the sounds of the party drifted up around him and the soothing sent of the rose garden below filled his senses. So lost in his attempt to find comfort and peace of mind was the young Lord that he did not notice when his home was once again invaded, the masked youth who had blessed him with a pure and sin-free kiss having climbed the back wall of the property and found refuge amongst the flowers once more.

"Oh, how could this be?" Zack whispered, barely daring to breath at the sight before him much less ask his question out loud. "A vision of beauty made more so even in such casual dress. Though his attire is clearly not suitable for company it does surely please my eye, the perfectly tailored costume he wore earlier having no appeal now as this one shows the wearer of it in even more wondrous detail."

And though his words were that of poetry and made from heart-felt emotions the young Lord was right, the loose fitting nightwear indeed hanging even more teasingly on the blonde's lithe frame and portraying an image of even more breath taking innocence than before. With every gentle movement of the cool night's breeze a little more of that supple body was hinted at. Each gentle gust of air, as the soft wind blew, shifting the light fabric so that it brushed against the developing muscles hidden beneath and outlined the image of true temptation. Each brief glimpse was more than enough to stir a longing deep within Zack's chest, a heat rushing through his veins to pool at his groin as he saw what fine fancy eveningwear had not shown and admired the casually dressed vision which technically was not meant to be seen.

"Oh spirit's, why do you mock me so?" Cloud sighed heavily, his voice so soft it was barely audible above the din of the festivities still going on. "Why do you send me an angel when I am to be courted by a demon?"

"Angel?" Zack gasped, his avid gaze on the blonde flickering away momentarily to stare down at himself. "Is it me that he speaks of in such a way? Am I truly blessed to be seen as something so divine by one who is already beloved by the Goddess?" The raven haired teen murmured lightly, his violet orbs quickly returning to the sight which they truly desired to see.

"T'is like a poison in my veins to know his name, the pain I now feel in my whole being after having had his sweet kiss fill me so." Cloud mourned, his very breath catching as he looked down and away from the night's sky. "There is surely no cure to my suffering, no potion to treat such an agonising toxin of this love as it moves through my blood."

"He speaks of love with such sorrow." Zack breathed sadly, his chest tightening as glistening pools of blue rose up to look at the stars once more, the moonlight reflecting off the wonderful sapphire orbs as crystal like shimmering tears began to fall over pale cheeks. "Have I truly injured him so?" He asked desolately, the sight of Cloud crying breaking his own heart in two.

"Why then do I not hate him for this? Why in fact does my heart ache to see him once more?" The young blonde cried out desperately, his face looking towards the heavens as if they might hold the answer. "Why does the touch of his lips upon my own make me feel whole, even when I am broken by the thought that I will never feel them again?" He whispered more softly, the intimate nature of the question making him speak with a timid and quietened tongue.

"Sweet blessed spirit's give me a sign. Should I speak and sooth his aching heart, or turn away now and easy his suffering as best I can by departing?" The raven haired teen demanded to know, his heart and mind pulling him in two different directions as one sought to comfort while the other fought to save.

As if the fates themselves had heard him Cloud spoke again, this time his words giving Zack hope that should he reveal himself, his company would not be turned away.

"Zack, Zack, wherefore art thou Zack? Deny they father and refuse they name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"A name is but a word only." The young Lord replied without hesitation from his place in the shadows, his softly spoken words instantly drawing the young blonde's startled attention as if it had been shout. "One used to label that which is unknown and in turn give it meaning."

"Who goes there?" Cloud demanded roughly, the shock of being caught defenceless and in such a state making his stomach twist upon itself terribly. "And what reason do you give to excuse your presence before me at such an hour." He forced out as strongly as he could, his delicate hands desperately hurrying to wipe away the evidence of his sorrow from the man before him. The blonde so caught up in his storm of emotions that he was unaware that the person who now stood in front of him was in fact the one who had caused his tears to fall in the first place.

"I greatly fear that the excuse I give will not justify my behaviour." Zack admitted humbly, his head dipping low as if to bow in apology for what he had done. "For I acted without thought and now stand before you as a poor example of a gentleman."

"Gentleman indeed." Cloud snapped back, his tirade of hurt and angry words faltering as he saw a shadowed outline of the one who spoke and familiar features were seen more clearly. "Truly a rouge you must be to intrude upon a person's space in such a sneaky and ill-fitting manor." He proposed thoughtfully instead, the lighter tone with which he now conversed revealing that there was no longer as much fire within him as there had been before. The searching look in his ocean coloured eyes showing that his mind now sought confirmation of what his heart was already telling him, the joyous light which began to shine in fathomless blue depths exposing his true feelings once more for the raven haired Lord to see more easily.

"True I am no saint." Zack chuckled lightly, as he sensed the unease between them change into something more hopeful and filled with nervous excitement. "But more of a fool in love than a sinner am I." He stated openly as he stepped away from the shadows and into the moonlight so that his angel might see him more clearly.

"You ..." The blonde stuttered, his tight voice catching in his throat as he tried to speak. "You came back."

"How could I not return when the one who now holds my heart was so far away from me?" The raven haired Lord asked tenderly, the pretty blush which suddenly rose on Cloud's delicate features in response to his question making him smile more brightly than the very sun itself.

"You woo me with words like a saint and yet your actions are more akin to those of the sinner." Cloud explained calmly, his softly spoken concerns not quite matching the look of relief and unspoken desire which now presented itself in his sparkling blue eyes.

"In truth I am both, now that sin was shared between us." Zack couldn't help but respond, his heart fluttering as the angel's blush darkened to a shade of pink so vibrant it was almost magical. "Unless, of course, you would be willing to pray with me once more to cleanse us both of its presence." He added timidly, the implications of his own words surprising even him as deeply felt desires were suddenly given a voice for the other to hear.

Almost at once a wondrously revealing show of colour quickly spread not only over the blonde's beautiful face, but also down his neck and beneath the nightshirt he wore. The newly blossoming complexion instantly letting the raven haired Lord know that Cloud understood exactly what he was now referring too and was not adverse to the idea at all. In fact, based on how he seemed to swoon at the idea, the blonde was actually just as excited by the proposal as he was though undeniable nervousness now filled them both.

"You presume much." Cloud managed to say evenly before his shyness took over completely, his voice slipping to a shaky breath as he looked into those wonderful amethyst jewels and spoke again. "But if it is my sin to taint thee, then it is only right I should take it back."

It was as good as a yes in Zack's euphoric mind and it therefore took the young Lord barely a minute to climb the vines which grew up beneath the blonde's balcony, the strong thick branches bending and weaving along the walls and up the side of the building in a perfectly woven alignment. And the young raven haired Lord couldn't help but wonder if it was by luck that they had grown this way or perhaps by a strange twist of fate that the hardy plant had formed itself into such a perfect ladder for climbing.

"A rouge you surely are to scale such walls as these so easily." Cloud pointed out, his elated ocean blue eyes lighting with humour even as he chastised the other for his actions. "You also imagine that such an exchange should be made now, a thought which is indeed most unbefitting of a gentleman."

"As I have said I am no rouge, but just as surely I am no gentleman." Zack laughed joyfully, his heart soaring to the heavens as a shy and endearing smile appeared on those soft pink lips he ached to touch. "I am cursed by love to want something which is more precious than the sun, the moon or the stars. It drives a man to act without thought or reason, as he attempts to gain what is surely beyond his simple reach."

"Your words are like honey to the bee, sweet and appealing in nature." The blonde replied with a trembling voice, a hint of caution clearly heard even as his own exhilarated tone showed he was just as keen to experience such a display of affection once more. "I will not be drawn by such things, nor swayed by their beauty if it be false." He warned calmly, the need which now shone in those fathomless blue depths calling out to the raven haired teen so that he could do nothing but answer with his truest hearts reply.

"Then be not lured by my words or my good charm, instead look to what lies within this vessel and truly see what my soul feels for you."

"Eyes can deceive and a hearts desire can distort what is real so that it appears as if a dream fulfilled." Cloud whispered, his voice barely a breath of air as he spoke with a mixture of fear and trepidation. "How can I trust that what I see is truth and not some lie my own soul has conjured up to fool me?"

"Then fools together we shall be, for the title of Montague I will renounce and Capulet shall be my dying name as long as you are with me."

"Dying name may indeed be more true then you think, should my parents and kin find us." Cloud gasped, the reality of the things they were talking about now quickly sinking in. "I cannot let you risk you life by being with me, though I swear that it in fact kills me to say so."

"Blessed then and not cursed am I to be Zack, to forfeit the name of Montague in hopes that another may save your heart its ache."

"You jest with me on such important things." The blonde whispered sorrowfully once more, that desperate need still there within him even as he began to pull away. "Though dream we can at night, neither of us may refuse our names when the sun does rise upon the morrow."

"To name a rose anything other than a rose would not spoil the beauty of its bloom, and so to dare to rename something just as precious I have no fear that it will cease to be that what it was before."

"Then what name would you chose to take sir, what label do you place upon yourself so that I may say the name without fear of us being parted?"

"As my mother would say I am just as fair of face as I am of nature." Zack laughed openly, thoughts of what his parent's would actually say should they find out about this meeting making him smile despite himself. "So no longer Montague but Fair I shall be, if that will please you that is."

"Fair indeed." Cloud huffed, though his warming smile said he was not as negatively affected by the words as he made out. "And what of me then? What label would you bestow upon my head instead of the name of Capulet?"

"For one such as you it is hard to say, to be so pure of nature is unheard of this day. But with your blessed beauty there is only trouble in life, and so my sweet angel I give thee the name Strife."

"Strife?" Cloud gasped, his big blue eyes growing wider. "You would compare me to trouble and conflict, my new name labelling me with discord and quarrelling." He spat angrily, an unexpected fire now burning in sapphire like gems as he pushed the other way. "Insult to me does not win you favour, nor will it find me willing to remove a sin which I now believe is surely not alone on those wicked lips you speak with."

"I mean no harm by my words." Zack quickly apologised, his large muscular form moving forward to place them closer together once more. "But trouble and conflict do exist around you, the effect of which dampens your spirit which should be free to live." He pointed out, the words being hard to argue given what had already been said and shared between them. "And though there is no open quarrelling or discord, the road we now find ourselves on is not the one out parents have chosen for us." Zack reminded them both sadly, his earlier grin now that of a soft reassuring smile as he tried to give comfort with words when touch was not yet permitted. "I would not hurt thee for all the stars in the heavens, but should we chose to walk this path together it will not be an easy one and I fear it will hurt you in ways that I am unable to prevent."

"I understand what you are trying to say and though the name is not of my choosing it does appear to suit me well." Cloud agreed with sad acceptance, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he looked away from bright violet orbs and gathered himself again. "But, if you would allow it, and wish for it also, might I request to take the name Fair in its place?"

For a moment there was a calm so quiet that it was as if the very world had stopped turning, the sounds of the night falling to perfect silence so that it was them and them alone beneath the moon. Hearts beat loudly as one waited for an answer and understanding dawned in the other, as unspoken prayers were answered and as a blonde's real question was heard.

"Would it please your heart to take my name, to renounce all else for me alone?" The raven haired teen asked softly, his strong calloused hands being cautiously gentle as they dared to carefully grip a delicate chin and force an angel's face to look upon him once more. "Would you truly be content with the name Fair, when you have but known it's owner for such a short space of time?"

"I know no other name more beautiful than yours and so I beg of you to share it with me, to bless me with its presence and your own until the day that I draw my last dying breath on this world."

Zack took in the gaze which was now aimed at him and fought not to look away, the intensity of the words that had been spoken being nothing in comparison to the need which now presented itself to him. In bright blue eyes he saw a love so deep it appeared endless, the vast sea of emotions within ocean blue orbs so great that they would drown any man should he fall into them completely. There was no denying that Cloud understood his hearts desire, that though their time together had indeed been short the blonde knew exactly what it was that he felt and what he wanted. And to Zack's relief he found it matched his own feelings perfectly.

"Then share it I shall and with no other but you, the name Fair being ours and ours alone when you take my hand in marriage. The vows you make to me, and I in return to you, on our wedding day, being the start of our new life together in this world."

"I will gladly accept such terms as these, my heart rejoicing to know that our courtship, though short, was not done in vain." Cloud breathed happily, his soft pink lips rising up into a most wondrous smile as he spoke.

"If courted are we, and wooed you be, might a man ask of his future bride for a small show of affection before he departs for the night?" Zack asked huskily, his mood having changed to something more heated now that he knew the other was to be his.

"That would depend on the gesture he speaks of." Cloud replied softly, a twinkle in his eyes revealing that the warm blush on his cheeks was not completely a result of embarrassment at the request.

"Nothing more than a brief kiss to seal the deal, a gentle press of lips to bind our words with a heart-felt show of affection."

"Then ask he may, and give I will, and know that this sealing of our promises to one another is also to my liking."

Zack couldn't help but smile brightly as those beautiful pink hued cheeks became as red as the rose petals of the blooms which grew beneath them, the sight of such innocence when spoken with such confident words making his heart race within his chest. Surely there was no other who could be so perfect as the blonde, no other mortal man that could be both purity and temptation in the same wondrous form as this.

Words were not needed as the raven haired Lord reached out with strong hands and finally touched that which had not been his to claim until now, the rough calloused fingers being light as feathers as they drew the blonde's slim figure towards his own so that their was not even room for air between them. Heated breaths ghosted over flushed skin and trembling parted lips, the air one would release from his body being quickly drawn in by the other as they fought to control the sensations which now drove them on. Their mouths coming together in a gasped and pleasure filled breath, the barley repressed moans which escaped each of them being easily heard by the night while stars looked down on the unseeing pair as they kissed.

Both sets of sapphire and amethyst jewels became concealed by closed eyelids as the owners chose to feel rather than see what was experienced through this touch. As Zack moved with a gentleman's nature and courtesy for this third kiss they shared, his rouge like behaviour still bubbling just beneath the surface but held firmly in place by his will to do no wrong in such a delicate moment in time. The sensation of full plump lips, as they hesitantly pressed themselves against baby soft ones, igniting a fire deep within each young Lord as heart-felt passion was once again born between them.

Neither hurried to end the dance which now existed between them as moist heated breaths were felt closer than either had thought possible, both content to lightly play their lips upon the others and taste the sweetness which they had found existed there. Neither had known that such wondrous sensations could exist between two people, the longings they hadn't know could even be felt in life stirring deep within them and taking each to dizzying new heights of desire. Yet, in this moment of swirling emotions neither moved to take what they were feeling further, both content to simply enjoy the newly discovered sensations which now coursed through their veins without actually giving into the other stronger needs that had started to flow through their bodies.

Time lost all meaning as it began to pass them by without sight or sound, the frantic beating of both men's hearts unable to count the seconds as each young Lord became caught up in the feelings consuming them. Neither wanted this experience to end, of that much they were certain, and yet the need for air forced them to do so. Their chests moving in unison as small gasping breaths were drawn in and much needed oxygen was replaced so that no longer would they feel so light headed in each other's arms.

A moment later and glazed blue orbs looked up shyly to meet hazy violet spheres, the wondrous sparkling azure coloured spheres glowing with a love that was undeniable and easily mirrored the other's feelings perfectly.

"Would a man be unjust in asking for just one more show of affection this night?" Zack asked heatedly, the slight vibration of his deepened voice causing a rush of please to run along the blonde's spin and make every nerve ending within him tingle.

"I see no reason why such a request cannot be granted." Cloud managed breathlessly, his racing heart and clearly flushed features being but only a few of the signs that he was more than happy to feel more of the man who now held him.

Once again their lips met under the light of the moon, but this time the chasteness of the kiss went a little further. As powerful arms tightened their embrace of a lithe frame and pulled it in even closer, the effect in fact lifting Cloud off his feet so that they floated barley touching the floor just as one would imagine from a fairytale. And in response the blonde tightened his hold around the raven haired teen's neck and forced their press of bodies even closer together, the pulsing sensations which now controlled Cloud leading him to part his lips in silent invitation for more.

Zack felt his heart skip a beat as those already tasted lips opened beneath his touch, as the press of their mouths intensified and an unspoken offering to explore further was made. He didn't hesitate to accept what was given by the blonde angel as his body began to control his actions, his heart skipping another beat as acceptance of the offer was made. The next second and his tongue dipped cautiously into that place of concealed purity, knowing that it was the first to be granted access to such holy grounds, and though driven by a rising madness to claim all he still remembered to pay it the respect due by not entering harshly.

Cloud gasped and drew a quick breath through his nose as unknown sensations assaulted him, as needs never felt before came to life within his very core and reached out to every part of his being. Zack's kiss was like gasoline on a fire, the longer it went on the more intense the burning need within him became. The brightness and heat which bloomed deep in the blonde's soul making his body react in ways that should have been embarrassing, yet within this moment felt more than right.

Together they learned to dance a new dance in life, one where their lips continued to move but this time joined by their tongues as the new partners became even more entwined with each other. Warm wet muscle teased and caressed within the cavern of their mouths, the new sensations of playful lust creating soft moans and panted breaths to escape both as they felt themselves being pulled towards a greater destination.

It was by some twisted cruel hand of fate that their moment of passion was rudely interrupted. The sound of another's voice calling out Cloud's name instantly drawing both men back from the brink and into the real world once more.

"Quickly, hide." The blonde gasped, his delicate features flustered and almost the same colour as his now kiss brushed lips.

And hide Zack did, his own heart racing wildly at the excitement of it all as he hurried to scramble back down the vines again. His form only making it halfway down the plant, to merge with the shadows there, just as Tifa appeared on the balcony and glared meaningfully at the clearly startled angel he had left behind.

"And what pray tell was so important that it did rise you from your bed on this cold night." The women huffed, her motherly affection clear for the raven haired teen to see even as the blonde's reaction amused him.

"I was feeling a little warm." Cloud stammered nervously, his excuse being quickly accepted, though weak as it was, due to the flushed complexion which now adored his fair face.

"My so you are." Tifa gasped, his feet carrying her quickly to his side and a tenderly placed hand rising to his brow before he could protest her checking of his health. "Perhaps I should send for the doctor." She mused thoughtfully, her eyes now having seen the blonde's fuller lips, as well as his embarrassed state, and beginning to reach another conclusion to his sudden fever.

"No, I'm alright." Cloud protested in a rush, much as she had expected him too. The way he then looked away from her shamefully and moved his body as if relieving some unseen discomfort only helping to confirm her suspicions.

"Twice this night I have found you flustered my young Lord and each time it has been in the presence of this garden." She teased with gentle amusement, his bright blue eyes unable to control themselves as they looked up at her with mild panic. "I cannot help but wonder what mystical being now resides within its shadows that could affect you so."

From his carefully balanced perch Zack couldn't help but grin at her choice of words, nor stop himself from enjoying the fresh new blush that rose on the already warm pink cheeks of his beloved. The light-hearted jesting with which the young women spoke with showing that she was no real threat to Cloud. Even if her accuracy to their situation was closer than either liked to admit.

"You know not what you speak of." The blonde tried to protest, his lack of confidence in his words only making the brunette girl even more determined to continue the game. And barely holding back his chuckle Zack couldn't help but respect her determination as he listened closely to hear more.

"I speak of the thing which raises a pretty blush upon your fair face and makes you forget that you are currently being courted." She informed him, the sting of her mention of the Prince hurting both men as they flinched away from her honesty.

"Court me he shall no longer." Cloud spoke up in response to her words. "For I find him out of favour, for taking what was not his to have yet."

"Taking?" Tifa questioned uncertainly, a fire now burning in her wine coloured eyes as her deeply felt need to protect the blonde made itself known to the world. "To what insult, upon you, do you speak of?" She demanded to know, her request for the information being correct for her place as servant but being said with an unarguable tone normally used by that of a master.

"A kiss he took without thought or consent to my wishes. An insult to my virtue he did make, by taking what was my first to give." Cloud informed her angrily, the bitterness this wound had created now given freedom to be seen as his emotions continued to control him. "He is no man but a monster and I cannot, no, I do not care to know him any longer."

"Then I shall speak with my Lady, Lord and master on this and inform them of your wishes." Tifa replied softly, her tone having gentled to one of sympathy and understanding to his pain.

"It will do you no good to speak of this to them for I fear you will not be heard." The blonde sighed sadly, his sorrowful gaze drifting up towards the heavens once more. "Though reassured I was that consent be needed for this match, I fear that the words were only meant to bait the trap for which I am now caught in."

From where he sat Zack felt his insides begin to burn, felt a fire greater than any he had ever known before rise up within him like a might volcano erupting. Cloud was his, his to love, to honour, to cherish and to protect. And yet, right now, the blonde was suffering alone once more and speaking of being captive to a fate worse than death for either of them. It was simply then by some miracle that the raven haired youth held his tongue and stayed his place, the need to know more stilling him enough that he would hear more of the things spoken between the angel and the one who was clearly his guardian in this place.

"If trapped you are, and woeful is this fate, might I ask why then did you hold such joyous light in your eyes when I first arrived?"

"The light you speak of is for another." Cloud whispered softly, his voice so low it could barely be heard as if he were afraid to speak such things. "I am already wooed and promised to be wed, if I can but escape this prison and make it so."

"What?" Tifa gasped, her shock at the situation cutting through the smouldering rage which still existed within Zack. The blonde's words, as he continued to explain to the young women, only making the tide of anger withdraw even more and be replaced by a sense of peace and tranquillity.

"I did as you said and looked for love this night, my heart finding more than it ever could have hoped for."

"But not with the man you are intended?" Tifa's asked, her uncertainty in these things very clear to see.

"No, not with him." Cloud confirmed sadly, his voice once again wistful and desolate as he revealed what he had seen of the Prince in the man's company. "I have looked into his eyes and found him to be cruel and unkind of heart. His feelings for me are not those of love but of ownership, of possession over me and the power it will give him in turn."

"But he acts kindly towards his people, always providing what they need when asked for." The young women tried to say, her voice faltering as she saw the truth of the blonde's words in his eyes.

"He gives as freely as any rich man does, the position of power he holds over us all making him feel as if he is beyond mortal man's reach." Cloud sighed heavily, his heart certain of these things though he knew not why. "No Tifa, I'm afraid that while he is generous it is only because it suits his needs. And though he owns all he will also take what is not his should he be denied it, of that much I am certain."

"Then what will you do?" The young women asked, her question thankfully being the exact same one that Zack now wanted to ask.

"I will take my leave of this place and, with the gift of a new name, shall disappear from the land I have grown to call home."

Tifa wasn't the only one to be taken by surprise by such calmly spoken words, the raven haired Lord nearly falling from his perch as the unquestionable certainty of the blonde's declaration hit him squarely in the chest.

"And how can you be so sure that this sprite who so quickly courts thee is honourable? How can you be sure the saint you speak of so fondly is not in fact a sinner?"

"Because he made my lips pure again by taking away the Prince's sin and placing it upon himself." Cloud stated firmly, his determination to not look away as he spoke in itself telling her how strongly he felt about this.

"One sin removed only to be replaced by another does not a saint make."

"But with humble words and tender heart he cleansed me of that tainted touch. Took my burdens upon his back and made my heart beat a little more freely within my chest. If he be a sinner than sin shall I also, because what I feel for him cannot be stopped and cannot be consider wrong. It is love of that I am sure, and without him I feel that my life is truly to be over."

"Love it is and always shall be." Zack spoke up, his words of reassurance startling both Lord and servant as they revealed his continued presence in their company.

"Zack." Cloud gasped, his already saddened face falling to a look of fear as he realised the danger they were now in. "I thought you were gone and safely away from here."

"Zack?" Tifa's echoed not a moment later, her own burgundy eyes going wide as the name and the image of the man before her sunk in. "Zack Montague, son and only heir to Lord Montage?" She gasped before the raven haired teen could speak again, the words of comfort he wanted to say now pushed aside by the startled woman's rising voice. "What are you doing here?"

"No longer Montague, but Fair instead." The young Lord informed her proudly, his eyes turning to the blonde at her side and filling with unquestionable love and loyalty. "And leave I could not while my bride-to-be's honour was called into question."

"Montague you are so deny it not, also sinner and rouge indeed you be. Lie not to me and not to my young Lord, or else I'll cry for help now and have you done in for wounding us so." Tifa challenged evenly, the weight of her gaze informing him that she would most certainly be a victor in any dispute they should have.

"No denying of name, but simply a renouncing of it." Zack informed her calmly, his hands rising up in a sign of peace. "A changing of title, through a changing of name, so that love might be possible between us."

At this Tifa turned her attention back to Cloud once more, her very next breath poised ready to argue the foolishness of the claim. But in the space of a heartbeat she once again saw the joyous light which had been there before, the one which had been dimmed by their brief exchange of words about the Prince, and understood that there was no point in arguing such an idea as this was a conversation both had already shared without her presence and clearly agreed to. It was also plain to see that her charge was indeed consumed by love and that nothing would sway him from this path, the emotions she now saw presented on his delicate features shining brightly for another in a way that she had never thought would be possible.

"Would you really choose to throw away what is yours by birth right in the name of love?" The women asked more gently now, her cautious tone still there but somehow softened by what she had seen in the blonde's overjoyed glowing eyes.

"I throw nothing away so carelessly as you imply fair maiden." Zack informed her seriously, his violet orbs once again straying towards Cloud so that he could look into beautiful blue depths as he spoke again. "But I would gladly trade it for any other so long as it may be shared with the one who now also shares my heart."

"Then aid you in this quest I will." Tifa calmly reassured them. Her own heart suddenly beating strongly with determination to do whatever was needed to keep that love alive, now that she had seen how strongly it affected both young Lord's before her.

"Really?" The blonde gasped in delight, his lithe frame instantly rushing forward to embrace her in thanks for what she was now offering them. "Thank you Tifa, thank you."

"Do not thank me yet sweet Cloud, for the path is not easy and we still have much to arrange if we are to fulfil your heart's deepest wish." The young women replied tenderly, her fingers running through his soft golden locks with that of a mother's comforting touch. "But swear that I will do what I can to make your dreams come true."

"Thank you." Zack spoke from where he stood, his own smile being bright and filled with both love and relief as he watched the blonde step away from the young woman and turn to face him.

"Thank me by arranging this wedding day as soon as possible, so that he may be safe and happily married to the one he loves." She informed the raven haired teen, her next words making both Cloud and Zack realise that time was indeed of the essence. "For if he be not married when the Prince proposes there will be no saving of his virtue, the blessed vows you share with him on your wedding day being the only things to make him yours and keep him protected in all eyes of the law."

"Then away I must and arrangements I will make." Zack replied in a rush, his body already humming with thoughts and feelings sent to drive a man to madness. "And word of time and place I shall send at midday tomorrow, the market being our meeting place so that no cruel eye may see more than what should be seen there." He informed them both, his violet gaze now turned to Tifa so that the woman would know not to doubt his word in this.

"Then meet you I will and message I will retrieve." The young woman agreed warmly, her hands gently urging the blonde forward towards him even though it was clear she still held some reluctance to do so. "Now bid your love goodnight with a gentleman's grace and let him rest as he should, the hour being later than you care to know as dawn's light begins to appear over the horizon."

And just as she had said the sky was indeed loosing its darker shade in the distance, the hints of colour lighting the world spread out before them and warning of the coming sun which was soon to rise.

"Sleep well then my angel and dream of me, for I shall always dream of you." Zack whispered tenderly, his arms having replaced Tifa's around the blonde's lithe body and drawn it in once more against his own.

"Dream I shall and patiently I will wait until I hear from you." Cloud agreed softly, his warm blush rising again as he felt Tifa's contented smile grow brighter at this show of affection. "Though I confess the wait be a torment and the hours will feel like years while we are parted."

"The let me leave a small reminder of our love, a chaste kiss to sweeten your lips so that ever time you touch them you will think of me fondly and be reminded of what it is you wait for." Zack whispered softly for only Cloud to hear, his mouth descending upon the blonde's only a mount later so that no words of protest might be spoken because of the company they were in.

From where she stood Tifa watched as a true gentleman's kiss was laid upon Cloud's soft lips, as a knightly-rouge did indeed prove himself to be a saint and not a sinner during such an intimate act between them. Pleased by what she saw the young girl gave them a little longer to share in such a sweet show of affection, neither her words nor actions being needed to interrupt it as both slowly brought the moment to an end in their own way with equally loved-filed gazes being aimed at the other.

"Come, Cloud." She called out softly, knowing that without this tenderly spoken command the young men would probably stay here all night. "Zack must be gone before daybreak or else be discovered in your arms. A thing which I fear will not be overlooked so light by others, as I have done myself."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow." Cloud sighed sadly, his lips retaining their tiny smile even as the light in his eyes dimmed a little.

"Never were more true words spoken." Zack agreed soothingly, his hand now running down a finely sculpted cheek to cup it with a lovers touch. "But necessary it is and so I will go, even though it pains me to do so."

And with that the raven haired youth began to step back to separate them once more, his fingers straining to touch the delicate surface they had been placed upon for as long as possible. The rough tips leaving a tingling trail along Cloud's sensitive skin as they drifted away, as the distance Zack now put between them no longer allowed the digits to remain there.

With a nod of thanks at Tifa, and a smile of love and devotion to Cloud, the raven haired teen turned and took his leave of their company. His retreating form being watched the whole time as he slipped amongst the shadows and then disappeared over the back wall, his parting glance at the blonde being met with an equally heart-filled gaze of devotion. And then he was gone.

"Come, to bed." Tifa said gently, once again wrapping her arm around the trembling blonde and knowing that the tremors which now coursed through his body were not just ones caused by the early morning chill. "When you wake the sun will be shinning brightly and I will away to market, the gift I return with for you being more valuable than all the gold in Midgar."

"And I will watch the hourglass, the sun dial and anytime piece that sits before me until your return. My thoughts being that of him and his vows to me, as I wait for word of our union."

Knowing that no more words were needed between them Tifa quickly tucked the young Lord back into his bed and covered him over with thicker blanket to fight of the chill, his baby soft skin having succumbed to the exposure of a night spent outside and now leaving him equally cool to the touch.

Only once he was sound asleep again did she leave his side and return to her own room, the dreams she knew he would have making her own heart jealous to know that such a love could indeed exist in this world. But more importantly of all was her desire to make him happy, to give him whatever she could to keep his dreams alive, her resolve to meet with the other young Lord growing stronger even as she began to worry for its consequences.

And so the setting moon and rising sun swapped places to watch the continuation of their fates, the spirits giving away nothing as they too observed the start of the ill-fated events soon to pass.


	8. Chapter 8: Scene 7

Have you ever made the mistake of leaving a chapter half edited, because of work mucking you around, and then going back to it later only to butcher it unforgivingly? Well I sort of screwed up and did that to this chapter, which is why it took a bit longer than normal to post.

Hopefully I've fixed it so that the mistakes are undone and it once again reads how it was supposed to from the beginning. I'm still annoyed with work though for making me redo those reports, especiallly when there was nothing wrong with them in the first place. (Grumble, grumble)

Anyway, moaning aside. Enjoy :o)

* * *

Scene 7

The sun had barely risen over the streets of Midgar when Zack entered through the doors of a magnificent Church, his skipping footsteps and bouncy stride quickly informing the only occupant of the great room who it was that had come to visit at so early an hour.

"Dear Zack, how good of you to attend an early morning mass." Reeve chuckled warmly, the look he received from the young man at his words being amusing enough to let him forgive the slight insult it also created. "But I fear even you are too keen on this occasion and must regret to inform you that it will be at least another hour before one begins."

"Then blessed I truly am for arriving so early." Zack replied warmly, his charm and play on words making the Friar smile a little more even as he rolled his eyes at the youth's cheek.

"Blessed you say, but cursed am I if this visit be more than but a meeting of friends between us." Reeve pointed out, his teasing comment also being a round-about way of asking Zack why he was up and about so early.

"Fear not dear friend, for I am not in need of confession. Nor am I here to pray for guidance in winning loves hand." The young Lord Montague replied cheerfully, the sparkle in his eyes telling of great things though the friar could only guess at what they might be.

"Then Aerith has finally given in to your unusual courting of her and accepted a formal invitation from the puppy who always follows her around?" Reeve jested happily, the small shake of raven spikes and an even brighter flare of joy in glowing violet orbs making him take pause in his continuing words.

"No longer am I loves slave, but in fact its master." Zack replied triumphantly, his revelation unfortunately being taken in completely the wrong way by the Friar who now interrupted with building anger towards the youth.

"Hast thou bedded the fair maiden Aerith and then come to boast of it?" He demanded to know angrily, the insult it reflected upon his beliefs only damning the boy before him even more if it be true. "I had thought you a gentleman with your words of love and worship for her, yet now you speak as if a beast and I find you ill of heart to do so."

"No my good friend, please do not be mistaken." Zack begged softly, his hands instantly rising in a gesture of peace as he continued to speak. "Bed not a fair maiden have I, or any fair form at all, the insult you presume to have passed being only a misunderstanding of words and not a true event come to pass." The youth informed him quickly, his own racing heart only starting to calm as he watched the anger begin to slip away from Reeve's narrowed eyes. "The change in mastery of which I speak is only to let you know that no longer am I led by love down a hopeless road, that last night my eyes were opened and I saw for myself how mistaken my infatuation with fair Aerith has been."

"Then still pure of heart and of virtue you are?" The Friar enquired with less heat to his words.

"Indeed my virtue remains unchanged, but pure of heart I can no longer claim." Zack admitted with a sheepish yet tender smile, his thoughts now drifting to Cloud and the kiss they had shared. "For truly I am swayed by my impolite thoughts, for one so fair as my heart does love now."

"Now? As your heart does love now?" Reeve choked back, his eyes going wide before they once again rolled in despair. "Love is not a toy to be trifled with young Lord. It is nothing short of a blessing and should not be thrown about as freely as you seem to choose to do so."

"But I do not throw it around freely, nor do I throw it around at all, the things I felt for Aerith indeed being false when I now compare it to my true hearts desire."

"And who would this poor soul be? Which fair maiden do you now follow each morning through the gardens? Their newly discovered presence being so wondrous, that it turns your gaze from that which was all you could think about?"

"Fair indeed, and heavenly angel too, but maiden he is not." Zack breathed evenly, knowing that if there were any part to their conversation which could go wrong this would be the part. "For he is the one and only son of Lord Capulet."

"What?" Reeve gasped, his hand going to his chest as the strong muscle inside skipped in its beats at the revelation.

"I know that the news is unexpected, the feelings I am still trying to work through myself being more than I can expect any man to understand." Zack hastily began to explain, his words never faltering as he hurried to assist the now swaying older man in sitting upon a pew before he fell down. "But I swear to you that what I feel for him is nothing compared to what I felt for dear Aerith."

"And how did you come to know these feelings at all?" Reeve had to ask, knowing from rumour just how much of a sheltered life the young blonde had been forced to live all his years since birth. "He is not one to grace the streets of Midgar lightly, his parents making sure of that."

"To the festivities of my enemy I did go last night, spurred on in hopes of seeing Aerith there and make my feelings known." The young man confessed shamefully, his hands now clenching at his sides as he tried to put into words what his heart needed him to say. "And yet, when I looked for her I found another. One more beautiful than the sun, moon and stars combined. And talk we did, and kiss we shared, and true loves vows we each did make."

"You talk of wonders and yet I fear to hope that they come true." Reeve replied warmly, his eyes indeed showing a need for the things Zack said to be true. "For your union, if blessed it be, would surely bring peace to this warring city."

"I must confess to not thinking of such things." Zack admitted awkwardly, his sun-kissed cheeks warming with a shameful blush. "Instead we talked of renouncing names, in creating one only for us so that we might live together in peace and leave this war of our families behind."

"To share in a name as you speak of requires the exchanging of vows, a process by which only marriage may allow." Reeve had to point out. Although now, as the young man looked at him, he was beginning to understand why Zack was there in the first place.

"Implied he did the wish to wed and propose I made to fulfil that wish." The young Lord Montague explained, his words confirming what Reeve had indeed begun to wonder. "But without your blessing and the exchange of vows there can be no legal joining of our hearts."

"Heart you say." Reeve chuckled warmly now, a slight darkening of the current pink hue on the young man's cheeks again confirming that there was more to it than Zack was willing to confess to. "Though I suspect there be more of body than of mind in this desire, I cannot fault thee for being so honourable in your quest. To court and woo a … partner is one thing. But to swear eternal love before a consummation of that love is made, shows strength in it and those who speak of it."

"Then you will help us?" Zack dared to ask, his heart feeling trapped within his chest as the older man smiled and began to speak.

"As long as your words be true, and this be not a fleeting thing, then indeed I will aid you in your hearts desire."

"Thank you Reeve, thank you." Zack replied joyfully, his body rising from the pew where it had been resting and dancing over the stone floor as if carried on cupid's wings.

"Loves master indeed." The Friar chuckled in amusement. "It would appear that you are as much its slave as you were before my friend."

"Then slave I will be and happy with that position I shall stay, for my love is now shared with another and I will not change that for anything." Zack announced joyfully, his voice rising so that it echoed within the church and rose itself to the heavens above.

"Come and let us prepare then, the day passing us by swiftly unseen when there is still much to be done." Reeve said cheerfully, his arm going around the young Lord's shoulder and leading him deeper into the church so that they would be able to plan in privacy.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and the morning sun was no longer simply rising but in fact burning at its midday peak, the dazzling bright light easily shining down on its people and bathing them in its warmth and beauty. Every citizen of Midgar was out and about enjoying the fine weather which had been presented to them, the shadows no longer trailing behind the two who continued to search for the one they had lost.

As advised by their young Lord neither Reno or Kunsel had looked for Zack until the dawn, knowing that it would indeed be pointless to search for him when he was choosing to avoid them so. Yet now, as they found themselves walking in circles they began to wonder if perhaps it had been a mistake to let him go at all. Or, at least, one of them did.

"I tell you he is surely with some fair maiden." Reno sighed wearily, the continued search being more for the soldier's benefit than his own.

"And I tell you that Zack is not such a scoundrel as you, his honour more befitting of a gentleman than a thief."

"A thief you say, and insult I bear. The suggestion that I may be such a man, as to steal a woman's virtue, being cruel and unkind when said from a friend's lips."

"Friend I am and so it is with honest lips that I talk of thee." Kunsel replied with amusement, the huff he got in response only making him chuckle more as sea-green eyes narrowed their glare at him. "And wrong you I did not with my words, for truly you are a thief of many a woman's virtue."

"How can one be called a thief when steal he did not, for given was their virtue of their own free will?" Reno pointed out firmly. His hard words, though not denying the truth, still defending his own honour in their disagreement of his many past courtships.

"Given indeed." Kunsel laughed, his grin rising to match one which would easily compete with Zack's on any fine day. "Wooed you did, with words of honey and fine wine, but more like a snake charmer did you gain their purity."

This time it was Reno's turn to laugh out loud and a bright wicked smile to adore his athletic features.

"Better snake charmer than thief I say, for one is of cunning while the other is of consequence." He noted happily, the previous anger in his eyes now gone to amusement of the situation. "And fear you not of these maidens purity, for I have it on good faith that their innocence was gone long before I … came." He added with a coy pause at the end, the emphasis on the word 'came' making Kunsel sigh with exasperation and roll his eyes once more.

"Never a worthy bride you shall meet, when looking so low for a fair maiden." The young soldier informed him with a faked weariness, the small show emphasising his exhaustion at what was now an old argument between them.

"Brides are for lovers, or those proclaiming love, and not for men such as me." The red head replied cheerfully, his thoughts on this matter already known well to the other and in no real need of reinforcement through repetition. "Fools are those who bind themselves to only one lady in life, when Gaia has seen fit to bless us with so many."

"Then by your own word our young Lord is a fool, for he has proclaimed such a wish as to be wed to only one."

"You mistake my words and twist their meaning." Reno sighed as if put out, knowing that the other was indeed mocking him now. "Zack is no fool, but foolishly in love." The red head corrected, his words then lifting as if rejoiced in something remembered. Something which he was keen to share with the other as he spoke again. "Did he not proclaim so himself only but a few short hours ago to this also? His words of wearing a jester's hat, as he said before, meaning he is indeed a lovers fool?"

"On at least that matter I must agree." Kunsel sighed, a hand now running down his face in frustration as his other worries made themselves known to him once more. "But it is not just his heart which worries me so, or his mind as we search for him, but his life in all that I wish to save."

"Life?" Reno asked, now a little confused by the sudden turn of their conversation. "Why would thee consider his life to be threatened so?" No maidens bed have I slept in have been cold, nor heated, enough to kill a man."

"T'is not a bed, or the idea of a woman upon it, which troubles me but a letter sent this morning to the Montague home. One upon which its author did announce our intrude at last nights festivities and demand apology from fair Zack himself for the insult it does show."

"Horse manure." The red head swore, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he turned to look at the sky before speaking again. "And which of the Capulet's did send this cursed parchment? For surely if it had been the Lord himself all of Midgar would have known of its existence by now."

"Vincent was the messenger to Angeal, his words causing the very blood in my Lord's veins to boil. Pleased he was not that his only son should risk so much, nor happy with us for encouraging such misadventure."

"And with no doubt Lady Montague was just as upset." Reno pondered out loud, a confirming nod letting him know that it would best to avoid Genesis for a while after putting his only son in such danger. "Then find Zack we must, for as surely as the sun did rise then Vincent will also be looking for our young Lord's head this day."

"Indeed he would, and no idle threat he did make to such an insult as proclaimed."

"Though I would happily announce the man to be of sharp and cruel tongue alone, I fear I cannot." Reno noted with some frustration, his dislike for Lord Capulet's nephew plain to see. "I now find myself also wishing quite strongly that we find Zack before that demon of a man does."

"And wish you may and granted it be, for there amongst the bakers stalls do I spy a familiar head of raven spikes. The midnight coloured locks, with such gravity defying shape, surely belonging to none other than the one we seek."

And to both their joy and relief the head of hair did in fact reveal itself to belong to the man they were looking for, his lively step and energetic bounce past several stalls quickly lightening their mood and returning it to more entertained and easily amused thoughts.

"Zack! Hey Zack!" Reno called, not caring in the least how much noise he made now that their prey was in sight. "And where hast thou been for so many an hour?" He asked playfully as they approached the clearly shocked young Lord, the feline glint in his eyes warning of what else was to come. "Perhaps sleeping away the hours thee missed by wooing a woman of heavenly beauty." The red head suggested, his interest only increasing as Zack's mildly panicked expression went from having lost some of its colour to regaining it tenfold.

"Why such a notable blush on handsome features cousin, almost like that of a bride on her wedding night?" Kunsel asked lightly, his thoughts now wondering if perhaps Reno's assessment of the situation had not been as misguided as he'd thought. "Did you indeed give us the slip last night to find favour with another?"

"Favour indeed, but not in the way you speak." The young man replied evenly, his embarrassment not causing him to falter in his conviction that their misunderstanding be corrected. "For an angel I surely meet and court them I admit, but neither bed in hast nor sin upon their heart did I."

"So Aerith has finally consented to be wooed by thee?" The soldier concluded, a warm chuckle and shake of raven spikes showing that such an assumption was more wrong than he could have ever imagined.

"No dear cousin, for fool was I to think of Aerith as a heavenly being when truly an angel I have now seen."

"Then with another you did spend the night?" Reno cut in, his interest well and truly focused on the man's confession now. "Tell us then, my closest of friends, who was the young maiden to whom you gave your virtue?"

"No virtue lost, nor stolen, or given." Zack huffed, clearly not impressed with their conversation now. "But loves true heart was happily shared and made complete again by the binding with another."

"Binding you say." Reno practically purred with delight, his manor becoming that of the cat who had got the proverbial cream. "To bind or be bound is truly an act of devilish behaviour. Tell me Zack, for who did what and what was done to whom?"

"Enough." Kunsel cut in, his own hands coming up to stop the red head from continuing his interrogation. "What you do in your own bed, or that of another's, is of your own concern. Can you not see that the things you imply are impossible for one as innocent as he? The red of his mother's roses going to shame, when compared to the colour which now adores his face.

"As you wish, so shall it be done." The fiery haired man replied casually, too casually based on the way his hungry gaze now followed a tasty morsel amongst the crowd. "For now I spy a pleasure more tempting then the chance to raise an even prettier maiden's blush on our young Lord's cheeks."

And sure enough, just as both had stated, the raven haired teen's face was a wonderful shade of crimson. His bright violet eyes wide and disbelieving at the comments both Reno and Kunsel had made about him. The mere suggestion of such behaviours even existing, let alone partaking in them, indeed making him burn with obvious embarrassment.

"Do you not have any shame Reno? For surely you would tease a virgin on her wedding night if you could." The soldier sighed in defeat, knowing that at least for now the red head had other things to interest him and that Zack's sanity would be safe from further humiliation. If only for a short time.

"Shame no, tease yes." The red head agreed joyfully, his sea-green eyes never once leaving his new prey as it drew closer towards them. "And virgin or not, she is one I would truly enjoy taking to my bed." He added, the rather meaningful comment making both soldier and young Lord instinctively look up to follow his line of sight.

A second later however and Zack was heard to choke on his own breath, as he saw what Reno had seen. His lavender coloured spheres widening further still, if that were even possible, as Tifa's easily recognisable form came into view. Knowing that the woman was looking for him, and what conversation they were to have, the raven haired teen began to panic. The delight and interest his fiery haired friend now showed in the young lady, meaning that getting her alone was going to be more than a little bit awkward.

As if sensing Zack's sudden discomfort Kunsel raised a questioning eyebrow and turned his attention towards the young Lord, his lips parting to offer but one hastily spoken enquiry before Reno could say or do anything to ruin the moment.

"Is she the one you spent the night with?"

Zack looked ill. Not the kind of sickness where he was about to spill the contents of his stomach, but something very close indeed. His flushed skin still glowing warmly, but his violet eyes no longer startled or embarrassed. Instead the amethyst orbs were filled with a need for something, a desperate unspoken plea to anyone who would listen for this moment to not blow up in his face. It made Kunsel wonder even more where the young Lord had been when he disappeared and who he had spent that time with.

"No." Zack gasped quickly, his head shaking to emphasis this point. "She is not the one I spoke of before, but in fact one who may sway the tide in my favour or against me should she choose to do so."

"Then it is a friend of hers that you seek favour with?" The soldier asked to clarify the situation, Reno's small bark of laughter drawing his attention away before Zack could confirm or deny this thought.

"If you have found one who is more … tempting than she, then I bow at your feet. For truly you are a master to find, and bind to you, such a creature."

"Creature indeed." Tifa snapped. Her unexpected response to the red head's comment making all three flinch slightly, though Reno was the least of them to show any actual shame at being caught speaking such crude words so openly. "Perhaps it is I who should be questioning what creature you are sir? For surely a real gentleman would not stoop so low as to talk of a lady in such a way. Not unless the façade he shows the world is just that, a mask to hide his true form behind."

Zack felt his insides tighten horribly as her accusing eyes settled on him while she talked, as her unspoken warning about who she was now really questioning came through to him loud and clear. This was not a good way for her to meet him, not a fitting way to let her know his intentions were honourable, and most certainly not the image he wanted her to take back to Cloud.

"Forgive my friend my dear lady; he knows not what he speaks of. His mind being half gone with a madness."

"Hey!" Reno cut in, his offense to the insult clear for all to see. "Mind I have and truth I speak. T'is just honesty in my words, which none chose to hear with kind ears."

"Then if it be truth you want, then truth I also give. For a woman's tongue may also speak so kindly, should the listener wish to hear it." Tifa offered, the small smirk on his lips intriguing all three men and giving Zack a sense of hope as he saw a familiar spirited fire burning in the woman's eyes.

"Speak then fair maiden and let me hear your words, for honesty is like fine wine and should be consumed with appreciation when it is shared." Reno replied playfully, the flirty look he gave her showing that he, by some unknown form of madness, still considered himself to be in with a chance.

Zack and Kunsel however knew differently, Tifa's expression being evidence enough of that. Yet both watched silently as the scene unfolded. One enjoying the turn of tables he was about to see, while the other silently pleaded that the brunette did not walk away afterwards without taking the message he so wanted her to deliver.

"Your hair suits you and your nature, the red flame which adores thee's head being befitting of a child who wears the crown of his maker." Tifa explained smoothly, her hands moving in a contradictory feminine grace over her skirts to flatten them as she continued to insult Reno with a delicate forked tongue. "For creature you are and not of this world, an unholy child who has made his way onto Earth by some misadventure and will surely corrupt rather than look for what is pure to cherish it as it should be."

To both Zack's relief and Kunsel's amusement Reno was now standing beside them in stunned silence, his mouth hanging open much like a fish as he was left speechless by Tifa's words. Never before had the red head been spoken to in such a way by a lady, though he had been insulted many a time by those of lower stature, and it was clear to see that rather than be offended by Tifa's words he was in fact impressed by them.

"Spirited thing, aren't you?" Reno purred once he'd had a moment to gather himself, the cheeky grin he gave in fact earning him an exasperated roll of what looked like mildly amused eyes.

"And out of your league." Tifa replied with an entertained sigh, her own small smirk not going missed by the men as she turned her attention back to reason for her being there. "Might I have a word with you now sir, as time grows short and my return is most eagerly awaited."

"Of course." Zack replied in a slight gasp, his state once again a little flustered by the way things were turning out. It also didn't help that once more his cousin and friend were looking at him in a way which asked more questions than he was ready to answer right now.

A few seconds later and he was able to push those concerns to the side as Tifa and he walked a short distance away to speak in private, their departure being watched closely by the other two who he knew would be upon him the moment the young woman was gone again.

"I hope for your sake that his manor is not a reflection of your own." Tifa asked coldly, her face once more serious in its appearance.

"No, he does not speak for me or my feelings." Zack quickly reassured her, his violet orbs pleading for her to accept the truth of his words. "He is a man of good heart, though he allows his mind to sometimes wander where polite society would not do in such company as yours."

"Oh, I know of men's minds and the paths they wander." Tifa noted with a small dry laugh, the mildly entertained sound giving the young Lord a sense of hope that all was not lost. "And though I wish to leave a dainty imprint of my hand upon his face for such demeaning words, I cannot help but be amused by his honesty. Truly it is refreshing to have a man ask for an opinion and not be scorned by it when displeased by what he hears."

"Then have no fear, for Reno will never be displeased by a spirited maiden. His own nature finding such feistiness in a woman quiet appealing."

Tifa smiled then, her lips twitching upwards in a way that showed a private sort of amusement at this tiny piece of information. And though nothing was said to ease his troubled mind, Zack found himself breathing a silent sigh of relief as he took in the expression upon the young woman's face. Tifa's soft features now calmer and more relaxed as she began to speak again. His own heart still racing wildly within his chest, as the words being spoken revealed themselves to be ones that the raven haired Lord had truly longed to hear.

"Cloud has thought of nothing but you since the first rays of sun greeted him upon the dawn of this day. His first waking breath being one which spoke your name in a whispered pray filled with love and tenderness."

Zack knew that this pause in her words was meant for him, that as the silence hung endlessly between them it was his response that she waited for. But nothing would come to his rescue, no thoughts to speak out loud, as her admission filled his very heart with light. As imagines of his blonde haired angel freshly woken and breathing his name sweetly to the early morning sun filled his mind.

"Tell me you are not leading him astray, that your intentions be true of heart and soul. Promise me that it is not your body which leads this dance between you and that your head is only filled with honourable thoughts of him." She started calmly, her voice barely wavering from its serious tone even as he saw the true emotions which now flowed within her.

It was so clear to see that Tifa would protect Cloud to the bitter end if necessary, that she would willingly take any pain he felt into her own heart and sacrifice all that she was to keep him safe. It was a strength that Zack felt honoured by even as he came to understand that this defensive nature was now being aimed at him. One he would quietly cherish forever as it kept watch over his beloved while he was not there to do so.

"I swear to you that my heart beats only for him." Zack replied soothingly, the fire he'd seen burning within her burgundy eyes calming almost instantly at his words. "And though I cannot give my word that all my thoughts of him be pure, I can guarantee that it is my soul which leads me down this road towards him and him alone."

"Then no fault will I find with this intended marriage to my young Lord, nor harm will I wish upon your head to stop this blessing of love from coming to pass." Tifa breathed calmly. Her expression still serious as she held his gaze and continued to tell him without words that she would never forgive him if Cloud was ever hurt by what now existed between the pair.

"And thank you I shall, with all that my heart can freely give, when come this afternoon you escort my dearest angel to the church within the fifth sector of our fair city."

"Then truly you wish to wed my sweet Cloud and not just lay with him upon the clean sheets of a falsely made marital bed? Your intention being to honestly bind yourself to him in the eyes of all who are holy on this blessed planet and swear eternal love so loudly that all the spirits of Gaia might hear you?"

Zack couldn't help but smile at her words, nor the shock within them. Her momentary slip quickly revealing that while she had dearly hoped for such a thing with all her heart, there had still been doubts about him in her head.

"Though our meeting was not one which could be considered honourable, my straying upon his bed chambers at so late an hour in the night, I vow that my intent was never to show disrespect." The young Lord reassured happily, his own smile brightening as he witnessed the last of her guarded nature melting away at his words. "My purpose in life from that moment has been, and always shall be, to love him with all that I am."

"Then with all my heart I wish you well, for I now see that the wondrous light which fills his sky blue eyes is equally matched within your own and understand that in your love no two more perfect hearts could be matched."

"And with gratitude befitting a Goddess I thank thee for their kindness and once again pray that you will bring Cloud to Friar Reeve's church, so that we may be bound together for all eternity."

"Indeed I shall and with cupids wings to aid me I will make haste back to my young Lord's side, so that I may share this wonderful news with him." Tifa exclaimed joyfully, her very presence appearing to lift as if some unknown, and unseen, burden had now been removed from her shoulders.

"And wait for you both I shall with baited breath, my heart not finding rest until my angel and I stand together and you are able to witness our love united before Gaia and all she holds dear."

With an embrace which could only be described as heart-felt, and had certainly not been expected, Zack felt the young maids emotions pour from her and into him. His very soul soaring as he realised just how much her approval had indeed meant for his future to be possible. How close he could have come to losing it, if favour was not found in her eyes. It was also as he watched her turn and leave that he understood that those arms were a silent way of showing that he'd been accepted, that his value in Cloud's life was deemed worthy enough to have the blonde at his side for all time. And that, in her wordless way, Tifa had willingly relinquished her claim to be Cloud's protector and passed that responsibility onto Zack knowing that her young Lord's honour, purity and virtue would always be safe. Even if he weren't to remain so innocent once they were wed.

And for the first time in his life Zack felt as if he could truly fly, that somehow he had been given grand white wings like those of an archangel and could use them to reach the very heavens. Not only was he in love but loved just as deeply in return, the unfortunate heritage that both of them had been born into meaning nothing as they now planned a future together. The birthright they had each been given on the day of their joining this world, and the curse to be fated as enemies till their dying day, no longer steering the course of their lives so strongly. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled how, with heart-felt words of devotion, names were happily forsaken by both for the sharing of another. So that no longer would he be Montague, though it would pain his father and mother so, just as Cloud would cease to be Capulet. The name Fair soon to belong to each, just as their hearts, minds, bodies and souls would also be joined in love and life.

No, Zack thought with his heart full of light and his soul content, as he slipped away unseen by his cousin and friend to make himself ready, they would not be held back by any of theses things as the possibilities of a new future made itself known to him. His mind secure in the knowledge that in a few short hours he would be married to the most wondrous person in all of Midgar, if not on Gaia itself, and that by the time the sun set he would be husband to the most beautiful wife there could possibly be. And that even if it were only Tifa on their side they would be together forever, his thoughts never once considering that perhaps fate was not so kind and that this love he rushed to embrace with open arms would be his own undoing.


	9. Chapter 9: Scene 8

Hi

Ok, so this is proof read and edited but I know I've missed something because I'm rushing to get both this chapter and one for IDB done. I swear I need to learn how to stop time so I can just work on these stories without being interrupted. Anyway, without further complaining, here is Scene 8 and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Scene 8

Cloud had never known time to move more slowly as it did during Tifa's absence, her presence being sorely missed in more ways than one. Not only was he alone in his family's home, his parents currently having no time for their son, and the studies which should have kept him busy holding no interest, but also desperate was he to hear the news she would carry. The words of love from his husband to be, and the fate of his very future, surely by now held within her hands.

Already the sun had passed the point of midday and moved on to a later hour, the shadows not yet anywhere near late afternoon but still seeming to taunt the blonde as they grew longer all around him. And never had the young Lord known such impatience to exist within him, his feet restlessly moving in a way they had never done before as he paced nervously within the safety of his bedchamber.

It was by sheer luck that Tifa returned when she did, or else Cloud was sure that his spiralling thoughts would have driven him to madness. The need to know what had been said, what had been agreed and arranged, burning throughout every fibre of his being. Questions poured out of the blonde's mouth before the nursemaid had even removed her coat, his first breath being taken in as the door had closed soundly behind her and his next breath not coming until she raised a hand to silence him.

"I can see that you are moved by my return." She teased lightly, knowing that such animated behaviour was not just in response to her arrival home.

"I'm sorry." Cloud replied, blushing at his own slip in etiquette. "I am indeed pleased to see you returned safe and well." He managed softly, a faint look of guilt already staining his delicate features.

"Hush." Tifa chided gently, her smile warming as she continued to speak. "I know that you care for me and my wellbeing is important to you." She continued, her hands at last free of all the items they had been carrying so that she could take Cloud's trembling ones within them. "But I also know that right now you are driven by thoughts of another and I take no offense to that when I see such passion shine so brightly within you."

"Then, please, what did he say?" The blonde whispered, hardly daring to breathe as he asked the one question which rose above all others.

"He speaks of you like a man worshiping his deity, proclaiming that your beauty be that of one blessed by the goddess herself."

"Tifa ..." Cloud tried to interrupt, his cheeks warming notably at her words.

"Not even the sun, moon nor stars compare to you in his eyes." The nursemaid continued not oblivious to her young charges desperate looks, but rather enjoying the chance to play with him a little more. "And so sweetly does he speak of your nature, his words like poetry and fine wine combined"

"But Tifa, please." The young Lord beseeched her, his ocean coloured eyes filled with a storm of emotions. "What did he say of our marriage?"

The nursemaid stopped in her next breath and quickly reconsidered her words, the tease no longer feeling as entertaining as she saw the beginnings of fear, worry and uncertainty starting to fill those fathomless blue depths.

"If, be you still willing, and able to come, he would meet with you this day before sunset." She informed him calmly. The relief which flooded those sapphire jewels letting her know that while Cloud had never doubted Zack's word, he had most certainly started to fear something of what they intended not coming to pass.

"Willing yes, but able I cannot yet say." The blonde replied, a deep breath following his words as if he had held it for too long while she had spoken. "Where did he propose we meet? For if it be unknown to me, then my mother and father will most certainly not allow me to go."

"Not known by you, but not unknown to your father." Tifa began to explain, the confusion she saw in such innocent and hopeful azure eyes making her smile despite herself. "A place of worship he would visit in the past, one which still stands tall and proud within Midgar's mighty walls."

"Then why do I not know of it? Why has this part of my father's past been kept from me?"

"All men have their secrets." The young women chastised him gently; her words making Cloud once again look away in guilt as he considered his own secrets. The fact the mighty Lord Sephiroth no longer attended services at such a place, paling in comparison to the treason his own son was now planning to commit behind his back.

"I do not wish to keep such things from them, from him in particular." The blonde whispered sadly, a gloss of tears making his sapphire orbs shimmer in the afternoon light. "But I cannot turn away from what my heart desires so much and I know that should I speak of my love to them, I will lose him forever."

"Then spend what time you have left to gather yourself." Tifa stated simply, her arm already going around his shoulders and leading him towards his wardrobe. "For in a few short hours no longer will you be a Capulet, but instead a Fair. A name with which both of you will live, love and die by I have no doubt."

"Tifa, I …" The young Lord stammered uncertainly, his voice trembling almost as much as his lithe body now did within her embrace. "I don't know how …" He tried to explain, his soft words falling to humble silence as he looked away blushing furiously now.

"Such passion for him I spy within you, the desires that one should not speak of in court so clear to see in your eyes." She aired dreamily, her bright smile softening to something more tender and understanding. "And yet the purity which makes you so innocent is what also holds you back in exploring these newly found feelings, the need to share yourself with him being so intense that it almost scares you."

"I have never felt this before." Cloud admitted faintly, his confession coming from his heart as he searched her burgundy orbs for reassurance in what was being said. "I want to feel all that I can with him, to become one with him in the most intimate way possible, and yet I fear that it will not be enough. That, perhaps, I will not be enough for him."

"Trust in me when I say that such a thing is impossible." Tifa replied with a privately amused chuckle, her response causing a wondrous blush to rise on the blonde's delicate features.

"I do trust you." Cloud replied with certainty, yet also a touch of nervousness and embarrassment due to her reaction. "In all that I am and do, I trust you." The blonde restated a little more confidently, his voice still wavering slightly as he spoke and his lithe frame instinctively curling in against her body in a silent request for comfort.

"Then do not fear what lies ahead, but instead embrace it. For when he speaks of you his eyes become lost to his thoughts and his sun-kissed skin glows with colour like the very blooms found in the rose gardens beneath your window." The young women offered tenderly, her arms moving accordingly to encircle the blonde and hold him in the way he so clearly needed. "Love him as your heart and mind move you too, let yourself freely feel what your body craves when in his presence, and do not fear that it will never be enough."

"I … I cannot help but feel strange." Cloud admitted nervously, his head not rising from her shoulder as he spoke as if he were in some way afraid to look up and see disgust or perhaps even rejection in her eyes. "Almost as if the path I have chosen will change me in some way that cannot be undone."

"There is truth enough in your thoughts and feelings." Tifa agreed tenderly, her mid already going where she was pretty sure the young man was also thinking. "For after tonight you will no longer be a child, but instead a man. The vows you make in a few short hours ensuring the start of a new life bound with another. The bed you sleep in afterwards being one that will see your virtue taken with a lovers touch."

"Will … will it hurt?" The young Lord whispered, almost fearful to ask such a thing.

"If done with care and consideration then no, it should not hurt too much." The young women breathed gently. Her choice of words not being as reassuring as she had wanted them to sound, but remaining as truthful as she had always promised them to be. "But the first time is always uncomfortable, no matter how tenderly one is taken by their chosen suitor."

"I have heard the servants speaking before about such acts between two people, have heard them whisper of pain and discomfort at being entered so intimately." Cloud tried to explain, his face burning with humiliation at asking such personal questions even as he justified his reasons for doing so. "I do not think I could face it if his wondrous touch became like that."

"I do not know the young Lord Montague well, nor know of his experience in this area." Tifa began, hoping that what she said next would ease some of the blonde's concerns. "But if he is truly as chaste as he claims to be, his innocence being one that is equal to yours, then I have no doubt he will be thinking exactly the same things of which we now speak."

"But will his lack of … experience …" Cloud managed, his voice cracking as he forced the rest of the question from his mouth. "… Will he know what to do?"

"Instinct guides us in moments like these, our bodies taking control when our minds falter at the sensations coursing through us." The nursemaid tried to explain, her own past memories of being with a chosen suitor helping to aid her words even as they stung her heart. "When the time comes you will understand, but for now trust me as you have said you would and know that it will come to you. That it will come to both of you when the time is right."

"Thank you." The blonde breathed softly, his arms tightening around her as she in turn embraced him more firmly as well. The need for comfort having begun to flow strongly within both, as they held each other for a few minutes in silent contemplation of what had been said.

Eventually it was Tifa who separated them, her trembling fingers hurrying to wipe away a few stray tears which had fallen at the thoughts and feelings raised by their discussion. Her actions being mirrored by the young Lord in front of her as he too quickly wiped away any trace of his unsettled emotions regarding this matter.

"Now ..." The young women declared, a hint of forced cheer notable in her voice though neither chose to pick up on it. "What should we dress you in for confession today? After all, it would not do to have you speak with the Friar within such a sacred place looking disrespectful."

Cloud smiled knowing what she was doing and understanding the need for it, his heart once again beating joyfully within his chest as he thought of whom else would be there waiting for them.

"Though white is pure and honourable, I do not believe I would be comfortable wearing such a plain colour today." The blonde suggested casually, the look he gave the nursemaid letting her know that it was more than that.

"Perhaps something in blue then, so that it brings out the colour of my eyes." She suggested, easily seeing the relief in Cloud's expression and understanding that he could never again wear the colour he now associated with his unwanted suitor.

In the end they chose a rich blue shirt that did indeed bring out the ocean coloured depths of Cloud's eyes, a simple pair of plain black trousers accompanying it so that no one would think they were going anywhere special. And on his feet the young Lord wore a pair of black boots, the shine of recently cleaned leather being the only thing to show some sort of effort had been made for this trip. There was perhaps only one tiny detail that might have given them away, the way Cloud's hair had been brushed and Tifa had attempted to contain it showing that something was not as casual about their outing as they would lead others to believe. But seeing as how the blonde's hair had already broken free of its confinements before they had even left the grounds, no one would notice. The errant golden spikes waving happily in the breeze as they walked and almost laughing in the golden summer sun after having put the maid's hard worn efforts to waste.


	10. Chapter 10: Scene 9

Opps. sorry. I thought I'd updated this story with the lastest chapter earlier. I guess I got mixed up with posting 'Illuminated' and 'Rabbit'. Anyway, hope you enjoy :o)

* * *

Scene 9

Zack had never been so nervous that he felt physically sick before, never had his hands feel as clammy to the touch as they did now, and certainly never felt his pulse race so wildly within his chest that it actually hurt to breathe deeply. Inside the rational part of his head he knew that there was nothing to be fearful of, understood within his heart that it was just his imagination which caused him to sweat as he did now? And yet, it was hard to ignore the wisps of doubt which had begun to form in his mind as the minutes continued to pass uninterrupted by another's presence. The sun outside moving slowly across the sky and bathing the floor with wondrous colourful patterns, as it shone through the stained glass windows, and indirectly letting the young man know that time was silently passing them by.

What if Cloud didn't come? What if Tifa had be unable to pass on his message, or even chosen not to share it? How would he get word to his angel if that was the case? Or, worse yet, what if Cloud himself had chosen not to come? How would he coup with that, with being told that his feelings were no longer shared or wanted?

"Zack?" An uncertain voice spoke up beside him, the sound quickly drawing the young Lord for his inner turmoil.

"Reeve?" The young man questioned uncertainly, his confused violet eyes blinking as if he were waking from an unwelcome dream.

"You have been more silent in these past few minutes, than in all the years I have known you combined." The friar explained calmly, his smile being kind and concerned as he looked at the young man before him. "Perhaps you should talk about the things which worry you, before your betrothed arrives. That way we might save ourselves the heart-ache of discussing such matters once he arrives."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked in wide-eyed innocence, his expression quickly revealing that he didn't understand what Reeve was subtly trying to offer him.

"If you are having doubts about this union it is best to say so now my child." The Friar stated simply, having decided that being straight forward with the boy was probably safer at this point. "Should your feelings not be what they were before, or if undecided about this marriage you now are, then for all concerned I must suggest that we end it before it begins."

"No!" Zack gasped in abject horror at the man's words, his amethyst orbs practically popping out of their sockets in shock. "Gaia, no!" Do not say such things." He stated firmly, the surprise quickly melting into anger at the suggestion. "It is not my heart which occupies my thoughts, but my mind. My head slowly filling not with worry of my own feelings for him, but instead concern of another's on this matter."

"Then, you are still certain of being bound with Cloud and accepting all that comes with such a blessed union?"

"Certain in body, heart, mind and soul." The youth confirmed happily, his anger already gone as was his nature. "But never before have I felt so exposed by my feelings, never before have I felt so vulnerable to another's choices."

"Then it is his emotions you question in this moment, his loyalty that you doubt as we wait for his arrival?"

"No doubt in his feelings have I, but more in the company he keeps." Zack tried to explain, his heart aching at just the thought of his angel being kept from him. "For a true loves kiss we have shared and in it I felt his heart beat for me and mine beat for him, knew that his breath was mine as mine was his, and from that chaste touch of lips felt his pledge to me and me alone." The young Lord stated confidently, his words soft and filled with tenderness as he spoken them. "But if our only link were to find fault with me and not allow this to happen I would be devastated, her words of wisdom having been his guide for so long I fear that if swayed by them he might not come."

"Then lucky you should be, that spoke in your favour I did." An easily recognisable voice interrupted them, the sound carrying effortlessly in the empty Church and echoing gently within the rafters overhead.

"Tifa?" Zack gasped, his heart jumping up into his throat and his stomach sinking like lead through the bottom of his gut as he turned to face the people who now stood in the grand doorway of the magnificent building.

Whatever was said next however went straight over the young Lord's head. His eyes solely focused on the figure who stood beside her, as the women ranted about something inconsequential to his own thoughts at the moment. All he could see was his breathtakingly beautiful angel, his Gaia-blessed gift from heaven, his sweet and wondrous Cloud, standing there upon the threshold bathed in pure and radiant golden light. Brilliant blue eyes shone with unquestionable love, and a touch of humour, as they held his own. The blonde hair which framed his head moving gently in the soft breeze and reflecting the sun's rays so that it appeared as if he really wore a halo perched upon his glorious head. Angelic features blushed daintily as they warmed under the strength of his desire-filled gaze; the peachy toned hues turning a wondrous shade of pink as heat filled those delicate and slightly dimpled cheeks. And that smile, Gaia how he loved that smile, so shy and innocent as the blonde angel who had stolen his heart looked upon him with unquestionable love and loyalty.

A dry and deliberate cough brought Zack back from wherever his mind had gone, his violet eyes blinking once again in dazed confusion and his own cheeks filling with colour as he realised just how lost he had become.

"I'm sorry." He managed, surprised by his sudden state of breathlessness.

"Never apologise for looking at another in such a way. For truly those who are blessed to lose themselves within such a heart-felt connection need never be sorry for it." Reeve told him firmly, the joy which currently shone in wise old eyes letting the young Lord know that the man now understood just how strongly he felt for the other.

And apparently how deeply Cloud felt for him in return, based on the way the blonde suddenly looked away bashfully at the words which had been spoken and flushed crimson right down to his neck line.

"Thou blessed I am to bind you both on this day, two witnesses need be present to confirm it and sadly I am not allowed to act as such." Reeve informed them all, a slight movement behind Tifa revealing the presence of another amongst their small group.

The additional person, who now made himself known, instantly making the nursemaid's single confirmation of the blessed event into a partnered one. The extra witness, unseen until now, providing them with the much needed second pair of eyes they would require to make the binding legal.

"And who is this?" The Friar asked, as the brunette haired women smiled and encouraged the young man who had stood behind her to move forward. The youth's age being made to look more child-like because of his apparent shyness than the true number of years since his birth, years which could sadly be seen clearly on his carefully controlled face and in his untrusting eyes.

"This is Denzel." Tifa explained warmly, a tenderness in her voice letting them know she cared a great deal for the boy. "Not bound by blood but instead by fate, he is my charge also in this life and I his guardian in this world."

"And a fine young man he appears to be." Reeve stated happily, the words appearing to draw the nervous boy out a little further from behind the young woman's billowing skirts.

"Hey Denzel. My names Zack." The young Lord Montague spoke up, his hand instantly extending out for the child to take and shake in greeting.

Denzel however only stared at it in fear and uncertainty. His overly cautious gaze, which now settled on the limb, showing that while he had not physically flinched away from the extended arm an instinct to do so had been there. It was something that no one present failed to miss, the stiffening of adolescent shoulders and catching of young breathe letting each man and women present know that the boys past had not been a pleasant one.

"It's ok." Zack said soothingly, his hand once again returning to his side as he lowered himself to kneel before the boy. "I understand that it can be a bit scary being in a strange place with people you don't know, so you don't have to shake hands if you don't want to." The young Lord couldn't help but smile more, as his words caused the tension within the smaller frame to easy a little. "And I want to thank you for being brave and coming here when you probably didn't want to."

"I want Cloud to be happy." A faint voice replied, the words barely above a whisper as they were spoken. "Tifa said it was important to him, so I came."

"It means a lot to me, but I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable." Cloud's sweet voice cut in, a touch of guilt staining the apology as it was given. "I'm sorry if you felt that you didn't have a choice."

"But I did have a choice, you and Tifa both gave me a choice." Denzel spoke up now, his determination to not mix up their request and his own feelings about it giving him the confidence to speak up. "I just … get nervous … around strangers." He mumbled shamefully, his haunted blue eyes already looking away again.

"Well I guess that won't be a problem soon." Zack said, the grin on his face making the boy look back up at him questioningly.

"Why not?"

"Well soon Cloud and I are going to be married and that means that whatever he is to you, I'm going to become a part of that as well."

"Really?" Denzel asked questioningly, his confusion about such a thing clear for all to see.

"Definitely." Zack stated cheerfully, his enthusiasm and honest joy in such a thing drawing a brighter smile from the boy.

"Then it's nice to meet you, sir." The young man replied, his small hand now reaching out confidently to the young Lord as he spoke.

"Not sir." The raven haired teen corrected him lightly. "We're friends, so call me Zack. Ok?"

"Okay … Zack." Denzel agreed happily, the upward curve of his lips growing a little more as their hands shook and then separated once more.

"Well …" Reeve began, smiling proudly as he realised that the Montague child he had schooled was no longer the boy he had known but indeed now a man of honour. "Perhaps we should begin before the day passes us by completely."

"Just one more thing." Tifa spoke up quickly, her strong work-calloused hand already reaching out to grasp Zack's arms as she spoke. "I just need to have a quick word with the groom."

With that she pulled the stunned raven haired Lord to one side, leaving behind an equally confused blonde, her feet carrying them towards a quiet room off to one side where she promptly shut the door behind them so that no one else would hear what she had to say.

"Tifa I …" Zack began to babble, his heart already racing within his chest as he panicked over what she might say or do after hearing him upon their arrival.

"Hush." The young woman ordered firmly, his lips instantly stilling at her insistence. "I still worry for this union; I make no secret of that." She stated, her words continuing to come so that they gave him no chance to interrupt. Though he wouldn't have known what to say even if given a chance to do so. "And I swear by every god and goddess there is that if you hurt him I will hurt you ten times over, in both this life and the next."

"I…" He tried to say, the attempt failing before it was even given a chance.

"His heart is fragile, though he pretends it is not, and he feels things for you which cannot be denied." She stated simply, a deep sigh giving her next admission a pregnant pause that had Zack's next breathe catching in his throat.

"He wants to be with you, to share himself with you in every way that a married man should." She hesitated to say, her burgundy yes looking away as if seeking reassurance that it was the right thing to do in saying this. "But he is innocent in these things and so worries that it … that he … will not be to your liking."

"Just being in his presence is to my liking." Zack was quick to reassure her, his surprise at her honesty making his own words come out sounding as truly heart-felt as they were. "If all he feels confident to do tonight is sleep within my arms, then that is all that we shall do. No pressure will I place on him to give away what is his to give, even on this blessed occasion when it is almost expected. Nor take from him what is not mine to take, should he chose to keep it a while longer."

For a moment Tifa remained silent and simply looked at him, looked deep into his unblinking violet eyes and searched his very soul for the truth of his words. Several heartbeats later and she appeared to find what she was looking for and nodded in agreement and acceptance of what had been said, her stern features softening once more so that she smiled again in a way that reminded Zack very much of a mother reassured that her child would be safe from any and all harm.

"I was wrong to think of you as being unworthy of his love before, and for that I can only apologise." Tifa sighed, her lips twisting slightly so that they took on an edge of embarrassment and amusement as she spoke. "Truly you are a gentleman, if sincerely you speak and your intentions be so honourable. It was not something I was sure of until now, not after finding you with him so late last night and your courting of each other not even seeing a complete cycle of the sun."

"Not that I wish to place blame, as doing so would be rude, but Cloud was the one to propose marriage and not I." The young Lord informed her carefully, his voice remaining low so as not to sound accusing as he spoke. "And was it not you who said that such a union should be hurried to protect him, that until we were bound by law he was still exposed to another suitor?"

"I was not aware that Cloud was the one to ask such a question, but I do recall my part in it." The young woman noted, again her smile softening and looking almost entertained by the turn of events. "But I had not intended for you to take my words so literally. That, because of them, you would feel the need to wed him the very next day to keep him safe from any other."

"I know that our courting has been briefer than polite society dictates, that my behaviour in approaching him has not been like that of a gentleman." Zack conceded, a touch of sadness and perhaps regret of his actions seeping through as he spoke. "But I will not apologise for feeling the way I do about him, for wanting his presence beside me always." He told her firmly, the strength of his feelings clear to see as they suddenly shone above all else within his amethyst eyes.

"Do you love him Zack? Will you truly forsake everything that you are and could be in this place to be with him?" Tifa asked, her words sympathetic and attempting to be kind even as they reminded the young Lord of what he was planning to give up to be with Cloud.

"I love him more than you will ever know and I do so with all that I am. My heart belonging to him now and him alone, so that nothing else compares." The raven haired teen informed her steadfastly, his resolve on the matter unwavering. "There is no point to life if I cannot be with him, no reason to breath, nor for my heart to beat if it is to beat alone. I forsake nothing of real value, as the only thing which matters to me now waits just beyond this door, his love for me being all that I really need to feel complete in this life."

"Then let us not waste any more time discussing such matters and have you both wed." Tifa chuckled happily, his words having erased the last visages of concern held within her heart and mind.

With that she stepped past him and with the confidence of a women who knew herself well she opened the door, her head held high as she returned to the blonde's side as was expected of her. And Zack couldn't help but smile as he followed in her wake, her presence as she led the way making him feel more like the servant than the master of which their positions of power should dictate.

No one said a word as they returned to their places, with the raven haired Lord once again standing before the Friar and the nursemaid quickly resuming her rightful place beside her charge with Denzel only a few feet away. And within the young boy's eyes excitement and nervousness gleamed, his lips remaining closed even as his looks between them all spoke volumes of what he was currently thinking. In company with the boy's poorly concealed thoughts Zack also saw Reeve's amusement at what had just come to pass, his age and wisdom silently letting the young Lord know that he knew exactly what had just been shared behind closed doors. Yet, it was Cloud's expression which told him the most, the blushing complexion on delicate yet humiliated features screaming that the blonde also understood what had just happened. His storm filled blue eyes unable to hold Zack's own loving violet ones as embarrassment and uncertainty now flowed through him.

Zack smiled fondly at his bride-to-be and stepped forward to place them closer together, his strong hands instantly reaching out to grasp Cloud's smaller daintier ones and hold them with a reassuring grip. It was only as he did so that the young Lord was able to feel the fine tremble which ran through the blonde's delicate frame, felt the emotions which sky blue eyes were clearly trying to keep hidden from him as they looked away. A moment later and Zack had adjusted his hold on baby soft fingers so that they were placed palm down over his frantically beating heart, the feather light touch he was forcing Cloud to place upon him finally making his angel glance up towards him once more.

Questioning sapphire spheres asked more than words ever could as slightly calloused hands demanded that the blonde haired Lord feel the powerful muscle beating within his lover's chest, swirling ocean blue eyes now unable to look away from shinning violet as they begged without words to know why the mighty organ suddenly beat so strongly against their touch.

"Is it not the right of passage for every groomsman to be faced by the words of a mother-in-law upon his wedding day?" The raven haired teen asked, the question instantly drawing an offended gasp from Tifa, a startled sound from Denzel, and a small amused smile from Cloud.

"She is not my mother." The blonde replied dryly, though his lighter tone betrayed his seriousness and revealed that the worry within was slowly fading too. "She is my guardian in my parent's absence and my friend in all other matters. You should show her some respect." He chastised playfully, the small upward curve of his soft kissable lips letting Zack know that while his angel felt obliged to remind the young man of such things he was also mildly entertained by the others opinion as well.

"Respect her I do, and value her opinion I will, for I fear that to go against it would be unwise."

The young raven haired Lord knew he was pushing his luck a little with this continued teasing of the woman's good nature, but as was his own way of being … he just could help himself.

"No, it would not." Tifa stated firmly, her eyes flashing a warning even as she too found herself smiling at his kind-hearted cheekiness.

"You play with your words like a naïve child playing with fire." Cloud sighed, his head shaking despite the radiant smile which was steadily growing on his angelic face. "Would you really risk being separated from me again so soon by continuing this endeavour?"

"As long as I hold your hand, I am safe from hers." Zack whispered softly for only his angel to hear, his lips having moved closer to the blonde's ear so that his warm breath tickled gloriously along the young Lords sensitive skin as he spoke. "For your heart was, or should I say is, her main concern. If she were to kill me here in front of you, I am sure it would be most upsetting and counter productive to her cause."

"Are you really willing to risk our lives together to test that theory?" Cloud asked in a hushed tone, his own lips hovering over tanned skin and daring to return the same tingling sensations which had been placed upon him only moments ago.

"No." The young man conceded with a breathy chuckle, as he reacted in just the way the blonde had hoped he would to such an innocent yet intimate touch between them. After all, hadn't his own body just reacted in that way when Zack's living breath had ghosted over his highly-sensitive skin?

It was also a relief to hear the raven haired Lord say such a thing because seriously, once Tifa made up her mind about something it was impossible to change it again. Especially when it came to Cloud's welfare, both physically and emotionally.

"But I would willingly risk life itself to be with you. Never doubt that." Zack added almost a second later, the sudden change in his playful tone to one of a serious nature making the blonde move back a step to meet his lavender orbs once more.

In that instant time stood still and the world fell away as Cloud looked into those violet spheres and saw all that he needed to. The wondrous amethyst gems, which held his own expressive sapphire ones, sparkling with all that his love was and would ever be to him. Within passionate filled lavender eyes the blonde saw only devotion and loyalty, an unspoken solemn promise that the young Lord would indeed risk all that he was to keep them together.

And it moved Cloud in ways that once again he'd never thought possible, his heart racing wildly within his chest to know that such strong emotions could actually be felt for someone … that they could be felt for him. That, through some wondrous twist of fate, this love he was being blessed with was more than just a meeting of two hearts. The promises which both were about to make being of soul and not just body and mind as they were spoken.

The look they now shared showing the other that the life they would soon have together was eternal, that somehow it would even transcend from this one and on into the next, if each could have their way.


	11. Chapter 11: Scene 10

I wish to say sorry, even though I know that no apology can truly excuse my horribly long absence or make up for it. In truth life has kept me very busy and my stupid mind has had too many issues to deal with to let this story be free when time was found for writing. As a result I fear I may have edited this chapter to pieces and I can only hope that it is still a story that people will enjoy reading. I will try to do better on the next update.

* * *

Scene 10

For Reeve the service couldn't have been more perfect. The sacred vows he had been privileged to witness the pair make, before the blessed eyes of Gaia, meaning more to him now than any other declaration he'd heard spoken in the past.

Truly it had been a miracle and a gift of the Goddess to wed Cloud and Zack on this day, to not only bind them in holy matrimony but to know that with their union came a hope for unity between warring families and in turn peace within all of Midgar. It had also been a personal pleasure to see the young man he'd guided through life to be joined with someone he loved dearly, to unite two who were like soul-mates upon their precious Gaia and whose hearts clearly belonged to each other without question or doubt.

Gone now were the days when he would be able to tease the young Lord about still being a child, his words of wisdom no longer being for a growing raven haired youth but in fact to be heard by a young man of whom he could be proud. And, though rushed a little was the wooing and wedding of these two, at least honour was being maintained before virtue's were sacrificed in the name love. The joining of their hearts, minds and bodies therefore remaining pure and free of sin as each pledged their lives to the other and the other alone from that day fourth.

Now though the church was once again quiet and he was alone, the candles which had been lit for the service continuing to flicker softly and bath everything in a warm glow. The gentle nature of the flame reminding him very much of the looks the newly wed pair had shared during the exchanging of vows, the heat which now filled the air around him making him think a little more of the desire he'd also seen lurking within equally bright sapphire and amethyst coloured gems. With no doubt their martial bed would be slept in this night, that with love and tenderness they would consummate their wedding vows and truly become one. For even the shyest of natures could be moved to explore pleasures of the flesh once stirred in the right way. And based on the way both young Lords had looked at each other before parting company, there was indeed something stirring deep within each of them.

"Blessed be my children." He whispered happily in prayer, the ones it was meant for long since gone and unable to hear the words themselves being spoken.

And then, with a smile on his face, Reeve began to clear away the marriage service robes. His hands carefully folding the delicate fabrics and placing them safely back where they belonged, while his heart beat joyfully beneath his breast as he turned his attention towards setting up for evening mass. His mind so focused on the other task that he missed how a cold gust of wind swept through the church and extinguished several of the burning candles so that where light had once shone, darkness now filled the void around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Too hot is this day to do much of anything." Kunsel sighed heavily, the heat of the late-afternoon sun having driven them all from the market and towards the outside shelter of a local tavern and the cool drinks served within.

"Hot indeed it is, though I find myself unable to complain given the 'bounty' such enjoyable weather does provide." Reno aired dreamily, his athletic frame slouching back against the table at which they sat so he could admire the world around him more easily.

"And what bounty might that be?" The young soldier dared to ask, the mischievous twinkle he saw in sea-green eyes already giving away the answer before a verbal response was even given.

"Why more fine and silky smooth flesh of course. The heat warming many a fair maiden's breast so that she feel compelled to loosen her blouse, but a little, to let some cooler air in."

"I do not believe a fair maiden would loosen her clothing in any such weather dear friend." Kunsel replied, chuckling happily as those jade coloured orbs rolled at what was clearly an expected answer. "For women who loosen the bindings of their dress are by nature a little looser in morals as well."

"And fine by me I say, for beautiful they still are and generous in nature to allow such freedom in making what is freely exposed more easily accessible."

"Have you no shame?" The soldier sighed, unable to hold back his own sounds of amusement as the red head beside him laughed happily at the banter which now existed between them.

"No shame and no cause to feel shame." Reno finally managed somewhat breathlessly, his words still mixing with the sounds of carefree pleasure which escaped him. "For proud I am to love and be loved in return."

None of the men present around them failed to pick up on the twisted emphasis placed upon the word love as it was spoken, nor fail to note the true meaning behind its use. The red head's tone clearly implying a more physical kind of love than the emotional one that Kunsel was more keen to encourage amongst them.

"No shame and apparently no soul, to love so freely and in doing so seek out even more sins of the flesh than those already consumed." Kunsel sighed in mild, but still amused, frustration. His small show of stern chastisement clearly false and, as a result, notably having very little affect on the other.

"If sinner I be, then so be it." Reno barked with great delight, his sparkling turquoise orbs practically glowing now. "And if damned I already am, then what harm is a little more damnation to one already so fully corrupted?"

"Surely there is compromise in such things?" Luxiere spoke up now, his question instantly drawing the attention of all those within the group gathered. "For if a woman be willing in such matters, then is the sin not shared between you?"

"You seek to reduce damnation of the soul by dividing the weight of the sin accordingly?" Reno sputtered, his lips now spread wide and his grin reaching from ear to ear. "Why, what wonderful ideas do fill your head."

"It just stands to reason that if and when such a 'bounty' is made available, perhaps then it is not sin to pursue it. And, if in turn it be counted as such, then the one who made said bounty available also be responsible for what came to be because of it."

"I believe you dear sir; have the makings of a man of law." Kunsel spoke up, his own handsome features split with a grin as the other soldier blushed at their teasing. "For quickly did you displace the blame of one's own wrong doings onto that of another, and in doing so also find excuse and then forgiveness in its punishment."

"No excuse or displacement of blame will I make, for that is not the way of a true gentleman." Luxiere scolded them both humorously. "But simply put I query the true weight of ones actions and how much it will indeed condemn them upon their death. Especially, when both parties involved were in shared agreement to the sin which took place and took equal pleasure from it."

"Never have more true words been spoken Luxiere and for that I thank you for sharing them with us. Also know that when the day of judgement for my soul does come, beside me I shall gladly have you to defend it so. But enough of this talk for now." Reno chuckled happily, his hands waving about as if to banish their words from the very air itself. "We have more important matters to discuss."

"And what, dear sir, would that be?" Kunsel dared to ask, his mind already certain it knew the answer to this question.

"Why the thoughts and actions of our dear young Lord of course, his current behaviour being most peculiar of that I am sure."

"No different than you or I when seeking the attentions of the fairer sex Reno." The young soldier pointed out, his smile still bright on his face though his eyes now held a silent warning as he spoke.

"Perhaps." The red head hummed thoughtfully, his sea-green spheres once again sparkling with something not so innocent. "But always before he has talked of love and romance rather than rushing to act upon his desires, his thoughts more of wooing and courting than actually bedding with a fair maiden. And yet, on this very morning, after abandoning us to the night and another's company, he has acted most out of character and rushes by without many a word of his current state of mind."

"Perhaps he has indeed found another's friendship to his liking and seeks their attentions now." Luxiere proposed, the idea in fact not sounding as far fetched as one might think. Especially to Reno and Kunsel who currently shared a knowing look as they thought back to what had happened, and what had been said by the young Lord, at the Capulet's home only a few short hours ago.

"If a fool in love he be then, as his friends, should we not aid him in this adventure?"

"Misadventure you mean." Reno sighed, his shoulders slumping as if burdened by an unseen weight. "For barley has he tasted from the fruit as we suggested before finding favour with another. His heart now redirected from Aerith as was our intention, but no less consumed by its emotions as we had hoped it would be."

"Zack has a good soul and should not be frowned upon because of it. He is a kind and caring man who shows respect for those he seeks favour with." Kunsel scolded them both, his words instantly receiving nods of agreement from others around them. "It is not in his nature to look for love as we do, but instead to find a bond with another which is pure and true of heart rather than just physical pleasure."

"Naïve is he to think that a bond like that can be so easily found these days." The red head huffed in mild annoyance, his eyes rolling to show he did not think such things were truly possible. "His ambitions to find a love so true that it is akin to a meeting of soul-mates, being almost as foolish as your quest for a peace amongst all men."

"It is not foolish to want to find a love like that Reno, nor is it wrong to dream of peace between warring families."

"No, but it is perhaps a joke to seek it so desperately that you become heedless of all dangers and rush towards it like a blind fool."

No one had expected such a retort from the red head, nor the sharpness of his tone as it was spoken. The evidence of this being how quickly it created a thick silence amongst them. In truth even Reno appeared to be shocked by his own behaviour, his emotion filled orbs instantly looking away towards the horizon to hide his discomfort and showing that he hadn't meant to speak so harshly.

"And how is it that you come to pass this judgment upon me?" Kunsel demanded firmly once he had found his voice again, his temper now finding itself tested by such callously spoken criticism from a friend.

"You gladly lay down your sword as a show of peace, even when it is not necessary to do so." The red head retorted just as stiffly, his face turning back to look upon them once more and his expression showing that he was quite serious as well now. "T'is reckless to do such a thing in this time of war."

"And what is wrong with making it known that I mean no harm, in wanting there to be peace amongst us?"

"To want peace and look for it is one thing." Reno sighed wearily, his turquoise orbs softening so that as he continued to speak his words were no longer as hard or condemning. "But to sacrifice your weapon willingly and be made vulnerable because of it is another. No kin or kind of Capulet would make such an offering in return, nor respect you for showing such trust in them. In truth I fear they would only see it as weakness and strike you down sooner than give you chance to reclaim your sword, so that an honourable battle may be fought."

"Do you lack such faith in man that my actions would not be reward justly?" Kunsel found himself asking, the touch of sadness in his voice showing all around them that he was truly affected by the red head's response. "Or do you simply consider me unwise and misguided for hoping for such things in my lifetime?"

"No my friend, I do not consider it wrong to hope for such things. And blessed by Gaia herself, are those who seek to keep the peace upon her world." Reno offered by way of an apology, his hand coming up to rest upon the young soldier's shoulder and grip it tightly as if seeking to reconnect their friendship through physical touch as well as with kindly spoken words. "But I do not wish to see one so dear to me fall, while still so young, because he was not careful."

Before Kunsel could reply however they were interrupted by a softly spoken curse from the man beside them, Luxiere having seen something most upsetting to his eye and letting slip his displeasure with a word more akin to those born of Reno's devilish tongue than his own. Of course, this in turn drew the attention of all those around him. Their eyes having quickly followed where the young soldier's had strayed and seen what it was that had moved the man to speak so.

"Not now and not today." Kunsel groaned wearily, his hazel coloured orbs looking towards the heavens as if there would be guidance written somewhere amongst the clouds.

"Good day to you all." Vincent spoke softly, his voice offering politeness and courtesy thou all knew it to be fake. "Might I have a word with thee?"

"A word and one word alone." Reno asked playfully, before the young soldier beside him could reply. His own voice having forgone the effort to show the same respect the Capulet's had, or at least had pretended to display. "To woe with one word is not courting made, nor impresses me much, and so I ask that you match it with something more to my liking if an answer you still seek."

"I have no interest for games this day and insist you waste my time no more." The nephew of Lord and Lady Capulet demanded coolly, his smouldering anger now clearly visible in his burning eyes.

Tension thick like the autumn fogs which would roll across the harbour filled the air around them, each man stood within its weight instinctively reaching for their weapons though none were moved to draw them yet and be the first to break the peace which the Prince's law had enforced.

"If this be your idea of courting, then might I suggest another? For your words are as cold as ice and more likely to chill a conquest's heart than warm it." Reno replied evenly, something wicked flashing in his eyes before he spoke again and being his companions' only warning that he was not in the mood to be pushed around no matter what Rufus had decreed only a few days ago. "Unless, of course, it is you who wishes to be loved and filled with another's heat as you are mounted from behind like the bitch that you are."

"Best you hold you tongue Reno, or else I may cut it from your mouth and keep it for myself." Vincent warned, the weight of his threat not only being heard but also felt by all those around him.

"What use would it be to you then?" The red head asked with faked innocence. "For sure I am that already you have many fine dogs at your beck and call licking your feet, and any other body part, to please you."

"Perhaps I require it to not only silence you, but also displease your lover." The crimson eyed man aired thoughtfully, an equally evil gleam shinning in his eyes as his lips twisted up into a cruel and amused smile. "For surely Zack will miss the sounds of his consort's pleasure in their bed, as well as the talents such a quick tongue does have upon and within his body."

For a brief moment nobody moved nor dared to breathe, the very world having fallen silent as the words spoken hung in the air for all to hear and be absorb fully. Hearts beat in quickly accelerated rhythms as anger grew within the Montague men, rage at the insult quickly being born within them and steadily flowing through their veins like liquid fire as muscles clenched and their bodies prepared to do battle.

None were apparently moved more so than Reno, his previously wickedly-teasing sea-green orbs now burning like molten glass as he threw himself at Vincent. His voice suddenly escaping him with an intensity equal to that of a bolt of lightening cutting through a storm filled sky, the dangers and damage both his words and actions could do not being missed by Kunsel as he quickly dove forward to intervene and prevent any true harm coming from this meeting between them.

"Bastard!" The red head spat, his attempt to grab the other being foiled by the soldier's arm blocking his way. "No right have you to say such things!"

"Right I have and speak I will." Vincent retorted maliciously, an unspoken challenge flaring deep within the crimson depths of his eyes. "For lovers you must be, for my words to wound you so."

"Demon! Vile creature! T'is nothing but poison which falls from your lips and stains the name of Montague so." The red head cried out, his voice rising higher than before and instantly drawing the attention of all who stood around them. "Zack is no consort to me, but loved like a brother he is. To say our bond is anything more is as blasphemous as speaking profanities within one of Gaia's sacred churches, something for which you are now damned eternally."

"Then strike me down and send me back to hell. If you dare." Capulet's nephew urged, his taunting tone pushing Reno over the edge and into a rage filled haze.

"No my friend, you must stop." Kunsel shouted into the red head's face, his arms straining to hold the other back from accepting the challenge. "For no justice will be found in spilling blood, only more trouble."

"Then trouble shall also be found and dealt with accordingly." Reno roared, his weapon already in hand and ready to be drawn.

"Then let us deal with it in some private place where wondering eyes do not fall upon us lightly." The young soldier fought to reason, his feet digging into the ground as the grip he held on the red head's arms began to slip in their struggling.

"I care not who looks our way, for men were made to look and I shall not be moved from my discord by their curious gazes." The red growled back, his hand now loosened from Kunsel's restraining embrace and free to lift his weapon towards their enemy.

"Reno …" Kunsel cried out as he felt the rising panic within him finally reach breaking point, his next words being cut off by the sound of another voice calling out the red head's name. The man who spoke being easily recognisable, even before he'd appeared before them fully, and turning Vincent's attention away from them quicker than it took his own heart to beat once.

"No longer have I need for you Reno, nor your petty emotions, for here comes the one I seek." Capulet's nephew practically purred, his lips curled up in mocking disdain as he spoke.

"Our dispute is not yet finished fiend, so leave him be and turn not away from me!" The red head called out loudly, his words falling on deaf ears now that Vincent's attention was focused solely on the very bewildered looking young Lord before them.

"Zack." The crimson eyed man began, his voice once again becoming cold and hardened as he redirected his anger towards the one he sought apology from. "It should not have been I to seek you out this day, but yours to find me. The forgiveness you are meant to beg for, being long overdue and testing my patience to its end."

For a moment the raven haired teen could only stand and stare at Lord Capulet's nephew in obvious surprise at what had been said, his handsome features clearly showing all those who stood around him that he had no idea what Vincent was talking about. The undeniable uncertainty which now swirled within confused violet eyes letting all those before him know that Zack had not been aware of any discord, nor apology owed on his behalf, and that this unrest between them now bothered him greatly. What happened next though not one of the men present could have expected, the reaction their hearts and bodies prepared for not coming to pass but instead being pushed aside in favour of words than none had every thought to hear the young Lord speak.

"Vincent, I know not what you speak of nor understand what I could have done to wound you so. However if apology is what you seek then give it I do, but know that it pains me so to have you see me as such a villain."

"Know not what you have done?" Capulet's nephew spat, his cool demur melting under the heat of his growing anger. "To poorly excuse such behaviour as yours, and offer admission of guilt without meaning, is more insult than the one originally born. The forgiveness you weakly plead for being something that should be understood by all, so that regret is genuinely spoken and the apology you offer holds true meaning."

"But, in all fairness, know not I, how I have injured you so." Zack tried to argue, his own temper becoming frayed as he tried to handle the thoughts and feelings which now flowed through him but could not yet be talked of openly. "And honestly spoken was my apology for never do I speak a lie, nor say that which will insult or offend one who is dear to me. Therefore farewell, I see thou know'st me not." And with that the young Lord did indeed turn as if to walk away, his back innocently presenting itself to the enraged man and making him vulnerable to the other's attack when it came.

None of the men around them were able to act in time to stop Vincent from lashing out and sending Zack's body sprawling onto the ground, his fits and feet flying fast enough to land several hard kicks and vicious blows upon the young Lord's helpless form before arms latched onto him and pulled him away. His words of discontent and malice continuing to fall freely from his lips and attack the raven haired teen, when physical blows were no longer able to do so.

"Retched fool. You know not of love and even less of me, to think I would consider you worthy of such a feeling between us. Only more injury and insult have you placed upon me and my kin by mocking me so and as such I demand you fight in honour of your words, least the regret you feel later for this inexcusable behaviour be more painful to bear."

"I have not injured thee." Zack choked out desperately, his words faltering as he was forced to swallow is own blood and speak once more through a split lip and the steadily swelling flesh around it. "And swear do I that love similar to that of a brother do I feel for thee, the reason for such a thing not yet being freely spoken of but still true nonetheless." He rasped painfully, one arm now protectively cradling bruised ribs as he tried to rise to his feet once more. "And so dear Capulet, who's name I do care for as dearly as my own, be satisfied that blood has been shed between us and this quarrel now come to an end."

"What the hell?" Reno shouted, his voice cutting off any further protests Vincent himself had been about to say over the young Lord's unexpected words. "You bow before him to keep the peach and wash his boots with not only tongue, but also the crimson flowing from your veins. It is insult to you and the Montague name in what he has done, a thing which should never be allowed to happen as I live and breath."

"Reno, no…" Zack tried to call out as his friend broke free of Kunsel's slacked hold, the brunette having been stunned so thoroughly into a strange sort of numbness by the turn of events that he no longer held the other as tightly as he had done only a few short minutes ago.

All around them watched in shock as the red head launched himself at Lord Capulet's nephew with a rage unexpected of even him, his sword held high and attacking the other just as viciously as his words. The curses and insults which now did fly through the air being like sharpened arrows aimed directly at the others soul, his own anger made clear for all to see as he defended not only Zack's honour but that of all Montague men and women alike.

"Reno! Stop this foolishness." Zack cried out urgently, his features laced with pain as he staggered forward to place himself between the warring pair. "Let no more blood be spilt this day, or else a terrible punishment shall befall us all."

"I care not of consequence." The red head spat in the young Lord's face, his words being carelessly spoken though they held more foreboding then any who heard them could have possibly imagined. "And fight I shall to defend what is most dear to me." He practically roared for all those around him to hear, his sea-green eyes filled with a wild fire as he once again attempted to strike Vincent.

"Kunsel, do something." Zack pleaded desperately, his whole body now shaking from the effort of trying to ignore his own painful injuries while keeping his best friend from making a terrible mistake. "Help me stop this madness." He beseeched the young solider, his violet eyes connecting with the other's fearful ones as he spoke so that the terror he was feeling could be seen clearly within them.

"T'is not madness to defend ones honour, nor foolish to stand up for ones beliefs." The red head within his arms growled in frustration, his expression showing that he couldn't understand why the young Lord Montague was now acting this way. "Why do you not see this?"

"See and understand I do. I swear." Zack choked out, his heart bleeding openly at the implication of the others words. "But, for reasons known only to me fight I cannot and, thou is pains me so, I must beg that you cease this battle as well."

Reno however was given no chance to respond to what had been said, his lips parting to let free the reply which was born within him though they were never allowed to actually speak it. Instead the next moment between them was lost to time as seconds became nothing more than heart beats sounding within their minds, where actions and reactions were made without thought and consideration for their consequence, and events began to unfold which could never be undone or made right.

In the blink of an eye Vincent struck, his highly-skilled form lunging forward to seek vengeance on the young man before him. He worried not that his blade was draw fully from its sheath, that the sharp metal could do more than just lightly wound his enemy, and no care did he have that he might slip and not just shallowly cut his foe as punishment for their crimes against him and his kin.

But fate was cruel as she finally began to deal her hand, as she moved Reno to see the other's attack as it came. The threads woven in the fabric of life growing taught as sea-green eyes widened and athletic limbs hurriedly moved to push the young Lord Montague from harms way. The cold metallic length held by Lord Capulet's nephew glittering in the sunlight and reflecting the silvery surface for all to see as it was thrust towards the raven haired teens unprotected back.

One moment Zack felt himself being forced to hold the red head back and the next second he was stumbling forward, his friend having used the strength of their combined embrace to twist his lean form so that they seemed to spin on the spot, almost like a turn made by dancing partners at one of his parents grand balls. It meant that their positions were now reversed, that it was Reno's body which currently faced Vincent, and that it was the red head's which was now exposed and openly presented to their enemy.

"No!" Zack shouted, panic consuming him as he desperately tried to correct what had been done and used the remaining momentum to twist them once more. His muscular form not stopping until once again the fiery haired teen was no longer vulnerable in front of the other, but instead safely protected by his own body which now acted as a human shield for his dear friend.

And, just as was fated from the beginning, Reno was left to stand where he had been destined to do so from the start. As Gaia held its breath knowing what was to happen as a result of such actions. The few precious seconds he'd had to defend his friend now gone and leaving him no chance to counteract the raven haired teen's rearrangement of their places. The very spirits themselves stilling to watch as Vincent's sword went below Zack's protective embrace and sliced through the delicate human flesh which was exposed there. The long blade easily piercing deep within the red head's side and Reno himself unable to stop it now that the young Lord Montague was stood between them. The fragile thread of his life beginning to fray and break apart as his soul was slowly freed from its physical form to join those who had gone before it into the lifestream.

"Reno?" Zack whispered fearfully, a feeling of dread coming over him so quickly it appeared to steal his very breath as well as his ability to speak. The red head's name being said as more of a question than anything else, one which asked so much more than he was actually said out loud.

"T'is a scratch." Reno chuckled dryly, his hands now free of his sword and clasped down tightly over the wound in his side. "T'is just a scratch." He repeated weakly, his eyes no longer on them as he turned his back upon the crowd to examine his injury briefly. The river of crimson which flowed down as he did so instantly letting the man know that it was in fact more than that, his chest tightening as he realised his time was quickly drawing to an end with each beat of his heart.

"If it be only a scratch then let me tend to you." Kunsel insisted firmly, his shaking hands already reaching out to help just as he'd said. "And tomorrow we will drink and make light of this foolishness."

"No my friend, we shall not." The red head managed, his faltering voice now laced with such pain and sadness that when he laughed it was clear to all that there was nothing humours about his words. "For when you ask of me tomorrow, you shall find a grave man indeed."

"Have courage my friend." Zack spoke up, his voice trembling with emotion as he tried to smile reassuringly at the other. "The hurt cannot be much and with the aid of a doctor, I am sure that such a small wound can be made whole once more."

"T'is only as small and as wide as a church door." Reno joked breathlessly, his dry humour built on all the fears born within a dying man. "One which opens and beckons me come hither to lie upon a bed of silk, one which resides within a wooden box made as if to be my eternal resting place."

"Surely you jest when speaking so sombrely? The warmth of your own bed, when compared to that of a cold grave, being ill-fitting and devoid of amusement as I live and breath." The young Lord pointed out, his heart beginning to race wildly within his chest as enraged and pain-filled sea-green orbs finally looked into his own and the fear of death's presence was made visible within them.

"A plague on both your house." Reno hissed out with a venomous tongue, his rage at their actions and his own undoing burning brightly within his dulling eyes. "You have made worms meat of me!" He shouted, his body now falling down to his knees as the strength he'd held onto so dearly finally started to leave him weak before them. "A plague, on both your houses!" He roared at them all, the words being given life and promise of fulfilment as the winds carried his curse up into the heavens. His limp and lifeless form falling back to lie upon the ground unmoving as he stared up, unseeing, at the cloudy sky above.

The flickering ebbs of life within his faded turquoise orbs going dark like the dying embers of a fire put out by a mighty storm, the life that had once been no longer there and the warmth which had once shone brightly now gone forever.


	12. Chapter 12: Scene 11

Only one warning - Have tissues to hand. Enjoy.

* * *

Scene 11

Tifa couldn't help but smile as she watched Cloud pace across his bedroom for the hundredth time that evening, his feet once again shifting restlessly across the carpeted floor as the building tension within him tried to find release of some kind. Silently she followed his every move, just as she'd done since their return from the church, knowing that right now his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. All of which she was unable to help with him, however much she dearly wanted to.

"Come, sit." She finally instructed, unable to take his impatient movements much longer. "It does not help to work yourself into such a state."

"How can I be still, when my heart is beating so strongly?" Cloud asked in exasperation, even as his lithe form settled itself upon the bed beside her as she'd instructed.

"Close your eyes and try to breath calmly, it will soon bring your body back under control again."

The look given by the young Lord for such advice could only be described as comical, through the nursemaid knew better than to laugh at it. Instead she humoured him with a tender smile and led by example, her own rich burgundy eyes drifting shut and a deep steadying breath helping to ease her own trembling nerves in turn.

A few minutes were allowed to pass uninterrupted, the sound of slow and even breaths from both showing that each was now focused solely on achieving that peace they so desperately needed.

"How do you feel now?" Tifa asked, once she was sure enough time had passed.

"I confess to feeling somewhat better." Cloud admitted softly, his supple frame already rising from the bed as his feet unconsciously carried him towards the large balcony windows once more. Tifa's lips quickly pressing themselves shut on the chuckle which begged to escape as he spoke, her amusement of his plight not really something she would allow herself to display while he was clearly still so unsettled.

"I'm surprised a bald spot has not yet formed where you stand, so often have you set foot upon it since nightfall."

"Were I able to pace the ground beyond this point then no damage to the softness would I make, for the solidness of stone would take many more passing's of my body to make such a presence known."

"We both know full well that you cannot move so freely as this upon the balcony my dear sweet Cloud, for too many questions would it raise about your current state of mid."

"I known, I know." The blonde sighed, his ocean coloured eyes almost beseeching as they momentarily flicked to her and then back out through the coloured glass once more. "But the longer I am apart from him, the harder it is to be still. The more complicated my thoughts become and the faster my heart does race when thinking of what is to come."

"No pressure will be placed on you this night." Tifa offered as way of reassurance, her soothing tone drawing bright sapphire eyes towards her once more. "Of that much he has sworn to me, before vows were made between you." She explained honestly, her own slender frame slowly rising to join his by the window.

"Then ... he does not wish to ... be … with me?"

For a brief moment the nursemaid was uncertain what to say, the sudden sadness within her charges voice so unexpected and pained that it caused her own heart to skip in its beats.

"No Cloud, that is not what I meant." She replied softly, her arms quickly drawing him in towards her and offering a much needed embrace. "I only want you to know that he will not force himself upon you, that he will not take what is yours to give, and that there is no expectation this night to lie with him in that way."

"But ... I want to." The young Lord breathed, the determination which shone brightly within his blue eyes so strong it left no doubt in her mind that he was now ready for what was to come.

"And to think..." Tifa began to tease lightly, a small playful smile working its way onto her lips as she continued. "Only a few short hours ago you were speaking as nervously as is expected of a blushing bride upon their wedding night."

"Surprised I am that you cannot see how much of what you say is true, or does the warmth I feel in my cheeks not yet show itself."

And true enough there was indeed a rosy glow to the young Lord's angelic features, one which only reinforced her beliefs that he was still too young to have made such vows with another, still too innocent to share himself as intimately as he now waited to do.

"You are as radiant as the morning sun and indeed glow just as brightly." She informed him affectionately, her mothering tone mixing with a gentle caress of his forehead as she tenderly tried to brush an errant wisp of golden hair away from his eyes. "But pure and chaste as the pale moon which currently hangs above us are you, and sworn has he to do nothing which will change that."

"I know that I spoke with a virgin's tongue only a few short hours ago, but no other can possibly make me feel the way he does." Cloud sighed dreamily, his thoughts once again drifting to the man he'd been forced to leave behind at the church after their exchanging of vows. "To walk away from him brought about a pain within me that I had never known could exist, every step I took towards home without him tearing at my heart as more distance was put between us."

"Even though you knew he would come to you as expected, that his place beside you upon your marital bed is where he would lie tonight once the moon had found its rightful place in the sky?"

"Even then." Was the sombrely spoken reply.

"Then grateful I am that supper has come and gone and that the stars have begun to shine brightly, for now is the hour in which your husband is soon to arrive and place a wondrous smile upon your face."

"I want this Tifa, truly I do." Cloud mumbled hesitantly, a nervous flicker of ocean coloured orbs showing the emotions still swimming within their depths. "But still uncertain am I about what is to come, about what is expected of me."

This time Tifa didn't reply straight away and instead untangled herself from their shared embrace, her smile for him being nothing but reassuring as she moved across the room and began to search for something hidden within. A moment later and three items were removed, one being his best night shirt and another a pair of light cotton sleep pants to match it. The last object revealing itself to be a small pink glass veil, its intricate design being made to appear even more magnificent due to the size of the carefully crafted shape.

"This is something you will need to conceal yourself before his arrival, the act of removing it being your way of unveiling your purity to him in its simplest form." Tifa began to explain, her strong hands clearly trembling a little as she passed the freshly cleaned clothes to him and then paused in her words to look at the remaining item once more. "… and this…" She began, her fingers grasping the fragile item tightly, yet with obvious care, as she handed it to him. "This will aid you in finding pleasure as you consummate your vows to one another, as you share in something wondrous together for the first time."

"What is it?" The young Lord dared to ask, his curious blue eyes unable to look away from the object she had placed in his hand, the liquid he could see moving around within it causing confused sapphire spheres to glance back at her once more.

"It is a gift I chose to give to you on this night, one which will come in useful when the time is right and your union with Zack is made complete." The brunette began to explain, her smile quirking up at the edges and that playful knowing tone once again entering her voice. "It is a rose scented oil to make things easier, one designed to slicken when needed and bring pleasure when taking part in such intimate acts, and to make sure that your physical union is enjoyed by you both."

"I thank you for such a gift, but you needn't have given me anything." Cloud protested gently, his expression filled with understanding and gratitude, even as he blushed deeply at the embarrassment of her words. "Just having your support in all of this is enough, your presence by my side today being more than I could ever ask of you."

"Then delighted I am that more than just this small token of my love for you was given this day, and hope I do that you keep this by your bedside for if … for when it is needed.

"Thank you Tifa. For everything."

The nursemaid herself was given no time to reply, the distant echo of Lady Capulet's tormented screams having suddenly filled the air around them. The pained wailing continuing to make itself known from far beyond the young Lord's bed chambers and drawing both toward it instantly. Neither understanding what had caused it, nor why their hearts now beat so fearfully at hearing its sound.

Through the doors they exploded and along the corridor outside they ran, their feet moving swiftly like leaves on the wind so that they appeared to simply fly down the main staircase and towards to the floors below. Where Cloud led Tifa followed without question, his lithe form moving more quickly than she would have thought possible of him. Yet, in this moment she herself felt moved by a greater force. A sense of dread and unease having filled her very soul as she felt her body spurred on by unknown forces to find the cause of such distressed cries from Jenova and, for some as of yet undiscovered reason, protect her young master from its pain also.

What greeted both upon their arrival at the entryway to the Capulet home was a sight beyond words, the normally reserved women who was mother to one and Lady to another openly weeping within her husbands arms. Between her broken sobs could be heard the words murderer, villain, monster and sinner. The name Vincent being mixed within them and a shattered prayer for his sweet soul, that it find peace amongst the heavens and justice be found by Gaia's hand for the one who had taken his life.

"Father?" Cloud's soft voice called out uncertainly, his beautiful blue eyes impossibly wide and filled with fear at what was being seen and heard.

"Go to your room." Sephiroth replied, the instruction being firmly spoken but without focus on the one he commanded.

Normally the blonde would have done as he was told, would have quietly accepted whatever direction he was given and let his father command his actions when simple they were as this. But tonight something dark and foreboding led him and his actions, whispers in his mind forcing him to push the issue when something so terrible had happened to make his mother so upset.

"Forgive me father, but … but I must know..." He began, his voice faltering as anger and pain filled eyes looked up to focus on him alone. The liquid silver orbs swirling with so many untold emotions that they made the shimmering depths appear like heated mercury, the sight making Cloud realise that he had never seen such strong feelings displayed on his father's handsome features before.

"I have no time for you now." Lord Capulet warned coolly, his tone being one that said no arguments would be accepted. "This night has brought much suffering upon your mother and I would see her well before…"

His next words, whatever they might have been, were not given a chance to be heard as Jenova suddenly cried out. Her voice interrupting Sephiroth's attempt to dismiss their son so that he would not yet be made aware of what had come to pass. Her bitterness evident amongst her tears as she spoke up and let the world known her suffering, as she also turned poisonous green eyes upon their son and shared her pain with him.

"No, let him stay. Let him hear what those beasts of Montague men have done to our family."

"Jenova." Sephiroth tried to sooth, his next words falling on deaf ears. "This is neither the time nor the place for such talk."

"Talk, talk indeed, for I would willingly shout my words from the heavens so that all may hear them." She spat back, uncaring of any other as she became consumed by her own pain. "For beasts and villains truly walk among us and all should be warned of their murderous intent." She hissed, her lips having drawing back into a cruel snarl so that she appeared more serpent than woman. "Men of honour they may claim to be, but now the world will know the truth. For happily they did take our kin from us without care, our pain being their pleasure, and this in turn will shows that they are indeed nothing more than the slayers of sweetness and innocence."

"Our kin?" Cloud gasped fearfully, his breath catching in his throat and his heart having begun to race wildly within his chest now that his mother's barley contained rage had been let lose and turned upon him.

"Yes, our kin, your dear and goodly cousin Vincent. Taken was he from us by our enemy and yet Tseng, the Prince's very kinsman, and second in command of the laws of this land, will do nothing to avenge it." Lady Capulet retorted coldly, unaware and uncaring of her son's current state as she unleashed her misdirected emotions upon him.

"Taken?" The blonde stammered unable to believe what he was hearing, his mind now a whirlwind of anxiety and dreadful thoughts as some unseen voice whispered a warning in his head. A sickening feeling rising up within his gut and making it harder to breath even as he asked the question he now feared the answer to. "Taken where and by whom?"

"Did you not hear me?" Jenova practically screeched at him, her overbearing form suddenly standing tall and advancing upon him. "Vincent's life was taken from us by the Montague's, your very cousin robbed of his future by our one and only enemy."

"Jenova, that is enough." Lord Capulet suddenly spoke up, his own emotions still bubbling strongly beneath the surface but apparently now more in check than his wife's. "Cloud was not the one to wrong us, our pain is also his if you would but take a moment to see it."

It was perhaps the fact that Sephiroth had actually dared to interrupt his wife that caused the woman to essentially pause in her ranting, his normal tendency to allow her whim's to guide their everyday lives making this instance of rebellion on his part enough to draw attention to it. It was a cold and vicious look which was thrown his way as her anger continued to burn and found a new focus to direct itself upon, his own distant expression showing that he was not moved by such a displeasing look upon her face because his eyes were in fact drawn more to the figure who stood trembling behind her.

Turning around to face her son once more Jenova opened her mouth to release another cutting remark, her voice faltering as her venomous green eyes settled on tear stricken pools of blue, the ocean coloured depths easily revealing the sadness which now consumed her son at hearing that his dear cousin was no more. It was no secret that her love for her child was not what most would consider motherly, her nurturing nature having been somewhat absent from the very day of his conception and unlikely to be found anytime soon. Yet, in this moment, she was moved to comfort the child she had bore, the silvery tracks which adored his angelic features showing that her pain was indeed his and that for once her anger was wrongly directed.

"Forgive me my child." She seemed to sigh upon a soft breath, her anger towards him having calmed enough so that it could be redirected to where it truly belonged once more. "I should not have turned upon you when together we share this suffering."

Cloud could say nothing as a broken sob escaped him, his dainty hands quickly coming up to press over his lips in an attempt to keep any further shows of emotion contained. It was bad enough that he had angered his mother in her time of grief by speaking up, by insisting they talk of what had come to pass, and it would not do to upset her further by adding his own tears to hers. Except, he couldn't seem to stop the betraying warm liquid from falling from his eyes, could move to wipe away the silvery tracks they left behind so that his weakness could be seen easily by all who stood gathered around them.

For once however Jenova did not seem to be annoyed that another had drawn more attention than herself, that not only did her husband but also the servants now look at Cloud with heart-felt concern, and that she was no longer the centre of attention because her weeping son looked like a fallen angel as he cried openly for his departed cousin. Instead she moved forward and took him within her arms, held him close as would be expected of a mother and began to make sounds that would hopefully calm and sooth him.

"There, there my child, I am here."

"I'm sorry." Cloud choked out, his attempt to apologise failing miserably as the words became lodged in his throat.

"Hush, the fault here was not yours." Lady Capulet began to reassure, her body moving so that one arm could remain around Cloud's trembling form while the other hand attempted to brush stray golden hairs away from shimmering sapphire orbs. "Your father is right on this matter. I should not have vented my anger upon you so, not when the blame is to be placed upon another."

"Who?" The blonde found himself asking, forcing himself to push for an answer he now feared more than anything to hear. "Who has wronged us so?"

"The blood of ours was shed by Zack Montague, the son and only heir to our enemy."

"No." Cloud gasped, unable to accept what he was being heard. "That cannot be."

For a moment there was once again a void of silence surrounding them all, only this time it was thick and almost suffocating, as Jenova's green eyes narrowed in anger. Her grip around her son tightening as she demanded to know why he questioned her so or why he appeared more shocked by this revelation than the one about his cousins untimely demise.

Tifa seeing the danger which might now come of what had been said was quick to act, her own voice drawing those swirling angry orbs away from Cloud and towards her instead.

"I believe that my young Lord speaks with words confused by his despair, his need to know not being an insult but more a confusion of his distraught thoughts."

"And what would you know of my son's thoughts?" Lady Capulet demanded, her unstable state of mind swinging back towards unfocused anger once more.

"Only that he holds … I mean held great respect for Vincent, not only as family in this life but also as a man and worthy role model to look up to. I am quite sure that he does not argue this matter in disrespect but in disbelief that one as strong and skilled as his cousin would be easily slain by one as weak as our enemy's son."

"Is this true Cloud? Is this why you now doubt my words?"

The blonde however had no answer to give her, nor breathe to speak had he known what to say. The fresh tears now trailing down over his damp checks being the only sign he could give that such false words from his nursemaid's lips may be accurate, the truth which screamed within his heart being one he knew could never be given a voice within the house of Capulet.

"Then listen my son and listen well." Jenova began, her voice and expression becoming frighteningly still like the unnatural calm which would form before a great storm. "Zack Montague, the only son of our only enemy, was the one who slew Vincent this night. It is he who should be held accountable for our loss and therefore he who should also not live."

"Then he still lives?" Tifa asked, her question having escaped her thoughts without consent to do so.

"Indeed." Sephiroth answered quickly, having seen the sneer which was once again forming on his wife's lips and knowing that it was best to get Cloud away before anymore of his mother's wrath could be spent upon him. "Though death for death is surely just, Tseng has ordered that the young man be banished instead due to the circumstances involved."

"Forgive me my Lord, but what circumstances do you speak of?"

Tifa knew that she was pushing her luck in this matter, understood that it was not her place to request information about such personal matters, but she also understood that Cloud needed to know. That the blonde in her care would already be beside himself and desperate to know the fate of his love, so much so that he might even say the wrong thing once more and reveal all that they had tried to keep hidden.

"It is just that I have heard of Rufus's new laws governing our fair city and was led to believe that a breach of the peace would not be tolerated, that if a life was taken in the name of Montague or Capulet then a life is expected in return."

"There is no fault in what you have heard, but on this occasion Tseng has seen fit to alter the justice or else it become a never-ending chain of events where each link would mean the death of another man." Lord Capulet consented to reply, his strong arms going around his wife and carefully drawing her into a tight embrace against his muscular chest as he spoke.

His reason for doing this not being missed by the nursemaid as she saw how it freed Cloud from the woman's grip and allowed her own body to step forward and comfort the man's son more appropriately instead.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but I don't understand." Tifa dared to inform the man, her head bowing lower than was normally expected to show that she truly meant no disrespects in what she was now saying.

"In short Zack acted as another would have in response to the life which Vincent took first, his actions not being just but unfortunately justified due to our kin's actions."

"No justice was there in his actions, no right did he have to take my nephew's life. It was not Vincent's fault that Reno fell this day also, nor was Zack's his place to seek revenge for such an act." Jenova cried out, her voice trembling just as much as her body as anger was reborn anew within her even as he husband held her close. "Murderer he is and executed he must be, not banished unpunished from this fair city as the Prince's kinsman has seen fit to do."

"If found within Midgar come daybreak then so shall it be, his life be forfeit as you wish and these wrongs made right." Sephiroth reassured his wife as he turned and quietly led her away towards more private chambers, both turning their back's on their one and only son who now stood heart-broken and desolate behind them.

Their retreating forms not seeing how his soul appeared to have shattered as a result of their words and actions, nor see the pain which had risen up to consume him as they walked away. Neither paying heed as the very unity of their love fell to his knees abandoned by them while inconsolable tears of his misery ran freely down his face. Tifa's presence as it knelt helplessly by his side being the only comfort he would receive this night as he mourned not only the loss of kin, but also his newly made husband as well.


	13. Chapter 13: Scene 12

Thank Gaia my new job pays better than the old one, because seriously something has to make up for the fact it doesn't leave me with any time to write, edit or post to my stories. (insert very very very sad face)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy ... sort of (angst warning)

* * *

Scene 12

Zack had not expected his wedding day to end like this. To have his love, his life, and his future taken from him in such a painful and foolish way. Why hadn't he stayed away from them all? Why hadn't he returned to his own bedchambers to sleep a while before meeting his bride on their wedding night? Why had he shed blood knowing that by doing so he would be ending his own happiness?

Bitter tears worked their way down over sun-kissed skin leaving silvery tracks in their path, the already damp surface of his cheeks simply allowing them to fall unhindered to the ground below. So many tears had already been allowed to escape since he'd sought refuge here, Reeve having given him shelter until the sun had set and he would be able to go on his way. Except, could he? Could he now face Cloud knowing that he had nothing to offer the blonde except heartache?

"Oh fortunes fool am I." He chastised himself harshly, his voice barely a whisper in the quietness of the church. "To act so rashly and risk so much."

Once again the memory of what had come to pass poured through his mind, the images haunting him even awake as he was. In truth no nightmare could be more frightening than what he relived now, no dream so cruel as to remind him of what he had forsaken by acting to rashly. Closing his eyes the young Lord gave up fighting what his head would not let him forget and let his thoughts wander freely back to earlier that evening as they wished, let himself be consumed by the second guesses and the wishes to undo what had been done for the hundredth time that day. His mind no longer drifting lightly on cupids wings, but instead being dragged over broken glass by Hades towards the very gates of hell themselves.

It was Reeve who had found him hiding within the church after he'd taken shelter from the storm, the kind Friar willingly providing him a safe refuge from those whom now hunted him down so that such a holy place became a true sanctuary for a fugitive in every sense of the word. It was also his dear old friend who had brought word from the outside, one which filled in the blanks of how such things had come to be, and now sought knowledge on how these cursed turn of events were to be dealt with.

According to Reeve, Kunsel had reported to all that the day had begun in peace. That they, kin and kind to the Montague's, had simply been enjoying the late summer's sun without Zack's company. That quietly, and most peacefully, they had been minding their own business until Vincent had arrived upon the scene and caused unrest amongst them. It had been the Capulet's fault that words had first been shared between them, the cousin of his bride having asked specifically for the young Montague Lord in search of apology for their wrong-doing. His words demanding Zack's presence before him to beg forgiveness for their intrusion at the party and the insult it bore.

Reno of course had not felt such an apology was called for, nor was he too inclined to humour the other's 'request' with politeness and faked peace for a while. Instead he had taken it upon himself to tease Vincent and taunt the man, had bated him foolishly with words until Lord Capulet's nephew had retaliated in anger and a fight broke out between them. Kunsel had sworn that he tried to stop the quarrel from progressing past the stand off which had arisen, had promised on his life that he had tried to calm the discord before the building storm became a tempest, and Zack knew that he had spoken the truth. After all, hadn't he seen this for himself upon his arrival? His cousin stood between the two men, with arms out wide, to keep them apart.

It was almost agony in his heart to know that if he'd only stayed away Kunsel might have been successful in his task, that his cousin might have been able to calm the two enough to bring peace for a while. But he had been so happy after speaking his heart-felt vows and becoming wed to such a wondrous angel, had wanted so deeply to share that joy with those closest to him. Instead his arrival had been similar to pouring gasoline on an open flame, his presence before them reigniting the fire within Vincent so that it burned brightly once more.

He could still remember how the young Capulet had spoken of insult, had demanded justice as well as apology from him stating that he were a villain. How Vincent had not taken his words of peace to heart but instead been angered further by them, how eyes already touched with the colour of blood had grown darker and become more enraged by his decline of the challenge presented. Zack knew that walking away had been the right thing to do, had understood that he could not fight the other without risk of harming not only his new cousin-in-law but also his newly made wife. But why then did his heart now argue this truth, why did it beat so strongly in protest to what it also knew to be right?

Zack knew why, understood that it was because the damage he had tried to avoid had still been done, the acts of violence which he'd tried to prevent still coming to pass. Slain was Vincent, but now also Reno, the life of one being taken in revenge for taking the others. His own hands forever coated with that of another's blood, the dark crimson liquid itself long since washed away but still somehow continuing to stain his skin nonetheless. The unseen impurity that now marked him eternally, as a result of his thoughtless actions, tainting his very soul forevermore. It made him unclean, unworthy, a monster, and most of all unbefitting the role of husband to an angel. Not only had he taken a life within hours of being sworn to another, but sinned against the very family he was now bound to. His taking of Vincent's life ending his own with Cloud, the betrayal of love for family and loyalty to newly aliened blood being unforgiveable in his mind.

Thoughts of his angel weeping at these sad turn of events tore at the young Lord Montague's heart, his lips trembling to allow a soft whimper to break free before his hands clapped down on them sealing it in. He had no right to morn a loss here, not in the way he was doing. Yes, he'd had a dear friend taken from him and been hurt because of it. But the pain he now wept in response to was not bereavement of the passing of his fiery haired friend, but of the marriage he had only just undertaken. For surely there was no way Cloud would forgive him this betrayal of their love, would not be able to ignore the injury his actions had caused against the blonde's own kinsmen.

If only Reno had not interfered when Vincent sought retribution, if only the red head had not acted so rashly once the young Capulet had first struck. No, that too was wrong. To blame the dead and dearly departed for what was his own fault, to place responsibility of this incident on another when he himself should have acted to defend his pride rather than let each blow connect unhindered. Because that was exactly what Reno had done, stood up for him and fought when he had not. And it had cost the young man his life in doing so.

Zack blinked away tears and allowed an apology to be spoken within his mind as he tried to remember how Reno had stood up for him, how his friend had come to the rescue of not only his body but also his reputation. That wasn't to say the red head would have simple watched from the sidelines if needed, wouldn't have stepped in if things became too much for the young Lord to handle. But Zack's total denial of the situation and refusal to fight had clearly affected Reno in more ways than anyone could have expected, had spurred him on to defend not only his friend but also the Montague family name itself. A name which was not of his own bloodline, yet one he had been clearly willing to die for.

Shame added itself to the mix of emotions within the young Lord now, its weight pilling even more burden on his abused heart as truth made itself known to him. A childhood friend and confident proving himself more loyal to the name Montague than the only son of said lineage, the very future of that bloodline in fact willing to betray all that he was for the enemy and renounce his name as soon as physically possible. So cruel was fate then to allow these things to come to pass, the reality Zack now saw by daylight proving that more that physical masks had been worn the night before and that in fact a mystical illusion of perfection had been woven by unseen hands around himself and Cloud. A perfection that was doomed to fall apart now that he had tainted it by taking a life.

"Weep you should not, while living breath still passes over your lips."

"What good is living breath, when doomed is the one who draws it." Zack replied darkly, his hands having moved away from his mouth to allow such sorrowful words the freedom to be heard. The sword calloused fingers roughly brushing away the evidence of his pains from his face.

"So quickly do you accept the worst of what has come to pass." Reeve sighed sadly, his weary body lowering itself to sit beside the young Lord as he continued to speak. "Though death you have faced twice this day, it's hand has not yet taken yours or led you away from this place."

"But wait his does in the shadows knowing that soon it will be my time to greet him, that come sunrise I shall be found and executed for my crimes against kin and kind."

There was no way to deny the truth of what had been said, or so Zack thought, the laws laid out by Rufus only a few days ago still too fresh and young to be forgotten and their promise too steadfast to be denied. For crimes of bloodshed within Midgar's mighty walls the Prince had indeed stated a punishment of death, had promised that pain would befall any who dared to stain the streets of his fair city from that day fourth. Yet, on this occasion, a compromise had been found. Though the young Lord was not yet aware of it. His rash crime of justice not necessarily being forgiven, but not rewarded with a hangman's nose either.

"Word have I received that fated to sleep beneath the soil are you not, for what has happened this night." Reeve began carefully, knowing that while these words would bring hope his next would not. "Through Kunsel's tale the Prince has found truth in what Vincent did this day and the peace you sought to maintain, the fate of Reno and plight of your own future resting in his mighty hands with equally weighted knowledge to guide his decision. Therefore, instead of death, you are forever banished from Midgar as a result of your crimes. Rufus having sworn that while retribution was indeed to be found for Reno's untimely passing, it was not by your hand that this judgement and sentencing should have been undertaken."

"So exiled am I from all that I know and love, to wander alone in the world with nothing to live for. Perhaps then death would have indeed been kinder, when compared to such a fate at this."

Not bitterness nor sadness was heard in Zack's response, as the Friar had expected, but instead a tone of voice which spoke with heart-break and devastation as words passed pale lips once more.

"To be allowed to live and given a chance at life is not something to be shunned so quickly." Reeve pointed out firmly, knowing that emotions beyond Zack's control now guided his thoughts and that he spoke without rational consideration for what he said. "Too quickly do you see the dark side of this, to fast do you bow your head in surrender that you do not see the light which also shines upon you, but instead only its shadows."

"And what light is it that I should see?" Zack asked bitterly, his reddened violet eyes sharp and cold as they finally rose to meet the Friar's. "What good has come from this that I am too blind to see?"

"You live for one." Reeve huffed in annoyance, his heart racing at the young Lord's selfishness in this matter but his mind calming him as it remembered that the young man beside him was not yet thinking clearly. "Bruised and beaten you are, the blood on your hands not being just your own but also that of friend and foe. Yet, gifted are you to be forgiven this sin enough to continue to live. A gift which you seem to scorn even as it gives you a chance to continue the life you have promised to live with another."

"No, no I can't." The raven haired teen gasped, his anger falling away like broken glass to reveal a look of pained horror and fear.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Zack choked, his shimmering amethyst orbs once again filling with tears. "You ask why not and I shall tell you why not. I am cursed by this banishment and would not dare to place that same fate upon his wondrous head. Even if he were to forgive me for spilling his kin's blood, on this of all days, our wedding day, how could I face him knowing that I have betrayed him and his love for me so cruelly?"

"His love is indeed for you, a fact which I was witness to only a few short hours ago when vows were made between you. But too quickly do you forget that he not only gave you his hand in marriage this day but also his heart, the future you had planned together meaning a new life beyond these walls even before such a decree was made against you. One which he was more than willing to accept, before any of this happened, to remain by your side always."

"But swear not, did he, his eternal love to a murder. One that so rashly did spill the blood of newly made kin, only hours after legally binding himself with that very same family."

"Would you have preferred it if Vincent was victories and it were you slain on this day?" Reeve asked, his tone hardening as he decided that harshness of reality was now needed where kindness had not been as successful. "Would you prefer that Cloud weep at the thought of your death and not his cousins, that he be made a widow upon his wedding day without having even seen a single sunrise while held within his husband's arms?"

"No, never." Zack gasped, his horror stricken features showing that he was finally starting to understand. "I would never wish such a cruel fate upon my love as the one you now speak of."

"Then doubt not his love for you without speaking to him first." The Friar chastised a little more gently now, the tremble currently working its way through the young Lords frame showing that the shock of his injuries was not the only thing to unsettle him now. "Trust that his love for you is stronger than his love for his cousin, that while he will morn the passing of his kin he will welcome it in favour of yours."

Had the young Lord Montague been given a chance to think, he was sure a reply to such a statement would be found within him. One which would appease the anger now evident in Reeve's normally kind expression and at the same time ease the guilty ridden pain in his own heart. A pain which was still too fresh to be ignored so quickly, a hurt that was still to raw to willingly accept the notion that his newly made bride would indeed forgive him so easily. Instead, however, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of frantic knocking at the church door. A sound which carried effortlessly in the dark and empty hall and drew their attention immediately, the absence of its continuation leaving the initial sound to echo off the walls as if sounding like the drummers beat of an ill-fated death march.

"Stay." Reeve instructed, as he rose from their seats upon the front pew. "I will see who is in need of guidance and then swiftly send them on their way." A hushed voice instantly replying with a desperate warning as he began to walk away.

"Be careful my friend, for we know not who has come to call so late at night and in such unpleasant conditions."

True enough the weather outside was not the most pleasant, the heavy rainfall and building storm making it unlikely that someone would be innocently calling on the Friar that evening. It did however mean that someone might be seeking shelter from the tempest outside and for that reason Reeve would not deny them entry, no matter how awkward it might be for the raven haired teen already concealed within.

"Go hide then, in the back room where Tifa took you last. Make sure none are able to see nor hear you and wait patiently there until I fetch thee." He instructed calmly, his back being turned on the young Lord almost as soon as he'd finished speaking so that no argument could be met.

Thankfully Zack understood the dangers his presence now placed the other in and knew not to argue, his own heart racing in dread as he hurried to do as instructed and make himself scarce in hope of keeping Reeve free of the crime of continuing to harbour a fugitive who was in exile. He had already done too much harm to those he loved this night, there was no need to injure another by being carless.

Unbeknown to the young Lord Montague he needn't have worried about hiding his whereabouts from this visitor, her intention being to seek him out whatever elements Gaia saw fit to throw at her that night. The weeping angel she had left crying upon a cold and empty marital bed forcing her to do what was right and find the husband which should have been giving comfort when it was so desperately needed.

"Is he here?" Tifa gasped, her features flushed not just from the harshness of the rain but also her hurried state to find the one who was missing. Her long ebony curls plastered to her drawn features so that they framed the sorrow and distress in her burgundy eyes and made the frantic anxiety appear even more painfully felt. "Please help me Friar, for I know of nowhere else to look that is welcome to me."

"Safely within these walls he does wait, unsure of what course of action to undertake now that fate as seen to disrupt his plans so."

"Then speak with him I must and quickly, for Cloud's tears fall just as fast and as freely as the rain outside and make haste back to his side I should before both become never ending."

"Come then, come speak with the one you seek so that the young Lord Capulet is not left to endure this heartache alone much longer."

Without another word Tifa hurried through the gap in the door that Reeve had made and waited patiently as he closed out the night once more, her coat no longer able to hold off the rain she had walked through and its saturated fabrics leaving a trail of water behind her as they moved deeper into the church. Her heart racing at what she might find of the man she had need of now, her mind whispering a mantra of prayers that Zack would not be fatally wounded or his spirit broken by what had come to pass.

"Reeve…" Zack called out in a hushed whisper, the words dying on his tongue as soon as his bright violet eyes fell on the one who now stood beside the Friar in the open doorway of the private room. "What?" Was all the young Lord was able to ask as he found himself afraid to question the other's presence or what news she might bring.

Tifa had only to take one look at Zack's handsome features and decided that she did not like the pallor of the other's complexion, nor the fear which shone far to clearly in his eyes. His pure heart truly worn on his sleeve, just as openly as Cloud's and making the young man just as vulnerable to the pains which now befell him as they did the young blonde she knew waited for her at home. Instead of drawing out their meeting with pleasantries she cut straight to the point, knowing in her heart that reassurance was needed and that the message she brought from Cloud would not go ignored.

"He needs you, now more than ever." She stated clearly, her hands reaching out to hold him squarely by the shoulders so that he would not look away from her as she spoke. "He weeps not only for the loss of a kinsman, but also for the loss of a husband. His endless tears falling more for one, than for the other."

"I am not deserving of his love, not after harming him so." Zack managed, his throat tightening as his barley contained emotions threatened to break free once more. "I slew his cousin and made him a husbandless wife all in the same act."

"And yet it is you he still waits for this night, your arms he yearns to find comfort in." The nursemaid stated firmly, her resolve to make the young Lord see sense strengthening as she saw hope shine within shimmering amethyst orbs. "Without you he has no one and feels unloved, my own affection for him barley touching the surface of what I know he truly needs."

"But loved he is and shall always be, by my heart, I swear it." The young Lord stated firmly, his unwavering gaze showing Tifa that the words he spoke were nothing but truth.

"Then do not stay away any longer, do not deny him that love, for right now he sits alone in his room and weeps as if it is his own life ending." Tifa insisted harshly, her cold hands trembling as she dug a small gold band from her pocket and handed it to him. "Bid me give you this he did, a token of his eternal love and a reminder of your vows to one another, so that you would know his heart still beats for you."

"Bitter-sweet is my joy to hear such things. To know that I am still wanted so deeply warms my heart, yet to know that I cause my love such pain makes it weep also." Zack moaned softly, his own sword calloused digits carefully holding the delicate item so that all could see it clearly as the delicate band glittered brightly in the faint candlelight.

"Then waste not more time with this self-loathing and self-inflicted misery." Reeve ordered firmly, his strong hand already taking a hold of Zack's elbow and beginning to guide him toward the door. "For a bride you have waiting for you, one who loves unconditionally, and a marriage to them to consummate this night."

"But I…" The young Lord had barely begun to protest, his feet tripping over themselves as he was purposefully dragged back into the church and towards the main doors.

"No buts should pass your lips, nor doubts of any kind be allowed to exist within your mind, for in this matter there is only one truth." The Friar cut him off, unwilling to hear anymore excuses and self-pitying. "Blessed are you to be alive, to be allowed life rather than death as punishment, and yet you spit on this gift and call it a curse. Banished you may be but with it comes freedom and hope, a chance to begin a new life with the one you love away from all that might have tried to destroy you had you remained here in Midgar."

By this point they were by the doors and Reeve's features were mixed with the darkness of his anger but also his despair at getting Zack to understand what luck had still held out for him, the reality of the young Lord's situation not being perfect but far better than it could have been otherwise.

"I will not chastise thee more for thinking poorly on what has been decreed, yet I wish with all my heart that you will see what it is that I see for you." Reeve emphasised as he held the raven haired teen in place before him. "None are so lucky as you to find a soul mate in their lifetime, to wed and be bound with that love so that never again shall you part. I understand that this is not what you would have wanted for your future together, but realise that both of you are well, that good health and some time to work theses things out will see you reunited once more."

"I'm sorry, truly I am." Zack stammered, his wide amethyst eyes still shimmering with unshed tears as emotions continued to flow through him unchecked. "My thoughts are not my own and run away uncontrolled within me, the uncertainty they bring leading to irrational fear and doubt, and in turn making it impossible to think clearly."

"Then do not think of such things now and instead go to the one who needs you most, share in this night together as newly weds are supposed to before departing at dawn to some far away place where you will be safe." The Friar commandeered firmly, his stern gaze unwavering as he spoke the last instruction with a tone that made sure the young Lord knew not to ignore it. "Be not found within these city walls come daybreak or fate will take from my hands whatever course of action I may design to bring you together once more. The sentence laid out to you allowing for no flexibility or forgiveness in this crime and no chance of escape if caught."

"Then rest assured, by sunrise I shall be gone from this place." Zack hurried to reassure, a small smile finally finding its place upon his handsome features once more as he began to realise just how much Reeve cared for him and how much both he and Tifa now risked in helping to keep them together. "And once settled somewhere safe word I shall send to you of my location, my wish being that by that time a plan will have been formed and my love will not be long in joining me also."

A moment later and the young Lord was in their company no more, his muscular form having quickly embraced both in a gracious hug of thanks for their efforts in keeping himself and his angel united before slipping out into the night outside. His feet carrying him through the cold rain on borrowed wings so that he flew towards his love unseen by friend or foe alike, the cloud covered stars being the only witness to his movements as once again he found himself climbing the walls of the Capulet gardens to reach his love.

The raven haired teen knowing that now, more than ever, it was imperative he not be caught in this place or else his fate be sealed. A shadowy outline of an easily recognisable figure behind closed curtains of his angel's balcony reminding him why he now risked life itself to be with the one he loved completely.


	14. Chapter 14: Scene 13

Hi. I know it's been a while since I update here but I had my reasons. The first being real-life, which sucks, and the other being that I just couldn't write the love scene. I know, crazy right. Anyway, for whatever reason, my muse refused to write anything naughty for this chapter and so I have followed Shakespear's example and not allowed the sex to distract from the emotional elements of the stroy.

I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Scene 13

Unbeknown to those who now stood poised above the abyss of sadness still to come, of friends and confidents sheltered from stormy skies within the safety of a sacred church, of lovers who waited uncertainly for the union that both silently yearned for beneath a weeping sky, the family members of the Capulet household had moved on from their grief of loss to plan for a future of life. The parents of an only child, or at least one of them, having decided that no longer would their son weep tears of sorrow but instead ones of joy.

"Are you sure of this my dear?" Lord Capulet found himself asking, though he knew the question to be pointless once the women had made up her mind.

"Of course my sweet husband." Jenova replied coolly and with forced tenderness, her pleasant manor only holding in his presence due to the company that was now sat before them. "My child has suffered enough in just these few short hours, has cried his heart into his pillows until there is noting left to give. And yet…" she began, her dramatic pause adding more drama than was truly needed as if she were truly considering her words to be based on wisdom and knowing what was best for the boy. "… he continues to weep as if his heartache were to be never ending."

"Then most certainly we must act quickly to bring such sorrow within one so precious to an end." Rufus agreed wholeheartedly, his storm coloured eyes contradicting the purity of the words and flickering with emotions that did not fill Sephiroth with the comfort he knew they should have done when speaking of Cloud so.

Knowing that he now risked not only his wife's wrath upon his head for continuing to debate her beliefs but also the Prince's as well, Sephiroth was carefully to speak with a gentle tongue when attempting to protect his child from such a rushed affair. His conflicted heart already knowing that the fragile boy currently sleeping fitfully in his private chambers, would not be strong enough to handle the demands made by such a hurried courtship in his current condition. Especially the forcing of a marriage without a properly consented courtship.

"I only wonder if it not be best for Cloud to have more time to grieve our loss, to let him have more time to let go of his pain so that happiness may take its rightful place within his heart without being tainted by his current sadness."

"Surely there is no greater joy than to be bound to another eternally?" Jenova asked before Rufus could reply, her argument being firmly spoken as a very revealing flash of anger was seen to ignite within the others grey-blue eyes. The evidence of which let Lord Capulet know that it was his wife who was currently being the calmer of two storms now building within the people in front of him. "The act of undertaking such wedded bliss instantly erasing any morbid thoughts for our young child's head and lifting his spirits also."

"How right such wondrous thoughts are and indeed they are most supportive of our cause." The Prince added joyfully, his charming smile no longer fooling the Lord of the house even though the Lady herself still seemed happy to be swayed by it. "For is Cloud's happiness not our goal in all of this?" Rufus practically purred, his words though laced with honey clearly being spoken with a forked tongue that reminded Sephiroth so much of a venomous snake.

"Come then." Jenova practically cheered as she suddenly rose to her feet, the unexpected uplifting tone stunning Lord Capulet and hitting him very much like a slap in the face. After all, he had not expected his grieving wife to release her pain at Vincent's death so quickly as this, even if it were to seek a better alignment of family name with royal blood. "Let us go now to Cloud's bedchambers and tell him of this most wondrous of news so that his spirits might be lifted and he dream more sweetly."

"No." Sephiroth called out almost instantly; as he watched the pair suddenly began to take the steps necessary to carry them towards his fragile son's side. His own heart suddenly racing and tripping in its beats as both his wife and the Prince turned to gaze upon him with equally hardened expression upon their eager faces.

"No?" Rufus echoed questioningly, the tension in his voice nothing compared to the warning light in his narrowed eyes.

"Not no, exactly." Lord Capulet was quick to correct, his voice faltering as he hastily drew a steadying breath and fought to find the right thing to say. "Just … not yet." He added cautiously, very much aware of the tightrope he now walked before the already decided pair.

"Why ever not my dear?" Jenova asked evenly, her determination and strong will always pushing him to accept her way in things, always forcing him to allow her wishes to be granted so to keep the peace between them. "For surely now is as better a time as any. Do you not agree?"

No Sephiroth realised, as he found himself finally starting to stand tall in front of this women. His love for his son having never been felt more strongly or more needed than it was in this one moment in time.

"Cloud has already been through so much this night, more than I feel is to be expected of one so young and fragile within this world." He began to explain, his firmness clearly startling both his wife and the Prince as they appeared to contemplate this new man before them. "My son may indeed have wept himself into exhaustion this night, his dreams in doubt being haunted by such sorrows as you speak of, but I cannot allow you to disrupt what small semblance of peace he may have found now that dreams do finally fill his head.

"I …" Lady Capulet began, her words of protest not being cut off by Sephiroth this time but in fact her future son-in-law.

"How right you are Lord Capulet." Rufus agreed openly, the tension which had been building within his shoulders now slipping away effortlessly as he appeared to have considered the words spoken and seen value within them. "For if indeed we were to wake him then my precious angel would have even more trouble returning to a restful state this night and such a thing cannot be let to happen. Not if he is to look his best for our wedding in a few days."

"Of course, how right you are." Jenova crowed politely, her agreement in this only now coming to pass because the Prince himself willed it so. "For much beauty sleep will he need in preparation for such a sacred day, and well rested he should be for your first night together as husband and wife."

"No doubt have I, that you will make it so my Lady." Rufus purposefully flattered the Lady of the house, his smile not being missed for the smirk it really was by the Lord who still stood beside them. "And come the rising of the sun in three days time then so shall I be woken a single man for the last time, the setting of the sun seeing my wooed and weeded bride safely held with my arms upon a freshly made marital bed."

"Three days, but surely that is too soon." Sephiroth gasped, unable to contain his thoughts once more.

"Nonsense my love." Jenova cut in effortlessly, her thoughts nowhere near his own as was evident with the words she continued to speak. "Three days is more than enough time to make preparations and have our child ready for such holy union with the fair Prince."

Lord Capulet made no move to argue this time as Rufus bid them both goodnight and made his leave from their home, his world weary heart knowing that his protests would have only fall on deaf ears and that his displeasure at this exchanging of vows would in turn not be approved of. He knew now that he had been wrong to reassure Cloud that his son's consent was paramount in all of this, understood that even he no longer had a choice in things that were soon to pass. As far as Jenova was concerned their only child was now bound with another, his place by the Prince's side securing her a much higher status within society and being a good thing for all involved.

But Sephiroth knew better and for once found himself unable to follow his wife to their room that night, his heavily burdened form taking refuge in the study as he drowned his misery in a bottle of finely aged scotch. Thoughts of his precious son's virtue being used so coldly like a bargaining chip cutting deep within him, his inability to save such a delicate soul from such a cruel fate following him into his dreams so that his night too, was filled with troubled and unrelenting nightmares of past wounds which had never been given a chance to heal. His repressed memories of happier times and a joyously misspent youth not bringing the comfort they should have, but instead tormenting him even more.

XXX

However, far from sleeping as his parents thought him to be, Cloud was in fact pacing within the safety of his private bedchambers like a frightened and caged animal. His fragile soul torn by the turn of events and endlessly tormented by thoughts of what was, what had come to pass and most painfully of all what could have been. Though he had no knowledge of the things which were currently being discussed about him in the rooms below, his heart was heavy within his breast. The plans that were being made for him still unknown, and thankfully remaining so until the rising of the morrow's sun, having no influence on the sickness which seemed to consume him even more with each passing minute he was alone.

What troubled the young blonde and made his heart race fearfully within him, were the thoughts which raced just as wildly through his head. The doubts and uncertainties created by Vincent's death and Zack's exile making the very air around him almost impossibly hard to breathe. His very soul aching with the knowledge that he did not grieve as he should for his cousin, that his feelings of loss were not for kin but instead born of fear at never seeing his husband again.

"Gaia, help me." He croaked, his voice barley able to produce a whisper of sound as he forced the words past his lips. "Please." He begged, the simple plea ending on a choked sob as the poorly contained emotions he'd fought so hard to bring under control once again made themselves know to the world.

A fresh wave of warm wet tears quickly made their way down over already reddened cheeks, the delicate and terribly pale flesh now horribly stained with unsightly pink tracks after hours of endless weeping. The silvery trails having passed over angelic features so many times in the past few hours that the baby-soft skin no longer held its peachy toned hue, but instead reflected all the rawness of the pains that were felt within.

"I know not what to do." The blonde managed to confess breathlessly, his voice strained as he fought to keep it quiet yet make sure his questions were heard by the goddess herself. "If banished is he then so am I also, the punishment of one in turn befalling the wedded partner also." He stated simply, the determination as he spoke revealing that such a thing were in fact a matter of truth and not just his personal beliefs. "But live I cannot if he is to die, or worse yet live alone if I am to be abandoned in this moment of madness."

Once again anger swept through the young Lord at what had come to pass, as his thoughts turned back towards the actions of all involved and the fates which had befallen each and every one of them. In his mind no one person could be blamed for the outcome of this unfortunate incident, no single being be held responsible for the deaths which had resulted from heated words and acts of violence. So easy would it be to place fault on Vincent who had first sought out the Montague's this day, the wild and unforgiving nature of his cousin making Cloud certain that the young man would have been out for vengeance and most likely bloodshed. So easy would it be to accuse his kin of being guilty of looking for such violence this day, to state with utmost certainty that Vincent would have slain Zack just as quickly if given half the chance. And yet, in the same breath, had his own husband not acted just as rashly when seeking vengeance for the death of his most treasured friend?

Yet, in his heart the blonde could not fault his love's actions just as he could no be angry at one of his own kin, could not place blame where it so clearly belonged for either party. It was wrong after all to accuse his soul mate, his wedded husband, of such crimes, just as it were unforgivable to blame the dead and dearly departed when they had no breath to argue their case, no life in their bodies to justify their actions. Instead it left questions and room for doubt, a sense of knowing and almost certainty, but never quite being able to find a ground solid enough to build any strong feelings of anger and betrayal upon. And perhaps that was what hurt the young Lord the most in his time of grief, the feelings of hurt and treachery which now ran rampant through his trembling body unchecked and wild like a tempests storm. After all, what right did he have to criticise and condemn his dead cousin so? What right did he have to find fault with one who upheld the name of Capulet, when he himself had already given it away so willingly?

Sorrow was quick to consume him as anger and self-loathing moved on, as they ebbed and flowed amongst all the other emotions consuming him and made way for another until their time would return once more. Grief at the loss of kin was instantly outweighed by the fear of losing another, one more precious then life itself. His beloved's very soul, perhaps even more in peril than the one currently being judged by Gaia as it waited to enter the lifestream which existed beyond this world. How frantically did the blonde's heart now beat as it worried for the thousandth about a husband not yet found, as it pounded out an accelerated rhythm in fear that newly made vows would have been wasted and that once more he was alone in this life, as it raced in trepidation that never would it be paired with its one-true-love again. His soul mate, his wedded partner, his very reason for living, his love, his life, his everything.

"Tempt me not fate, for already I am tired of the games you play with me, with my heart." Cloud cried out pitifully, his spiralling emotions containing such despair now that even the spirits of Gaia held their breath in uncertainty as they waited to hear what else would be said or what actions would be promised with his next breath. "I will not be toyed with anymore, will not be fooled into thinking that I might have a chance for happiness, will not be ..."

The blonde's words however were not given a chance to be finished, his fateful promise falling to silence as a shadow passed by outside his window and drew his attention immediately. Almost at once a fear so strong that it actually stilled his heart in its beatings rose up within him and heaving breaths were made to catch in a swan like throat as the young Lord once again tried to regain what little control he had over his racing emotions.

Logically there could only be one person who would come as they did now on this of all nights, only one soul who would dare to place themselves on his balcony at such an hour, and in truth had more right than any other to do so again. And yet, for all Cloud's joy at hoping the one he waited for was finally here, so to did his chest tighten in fear that it had only been his imagination which saw what his heart so desperately needed to see. Because he did need, in a way that a man dying of thirst needed water, and it hurt to think, if only for a moment, that his oasis was merely just that, an illusion created by desperate thoughts within an unstable mind.

The gentle tap against eloquently stained glass seemed to snap the young Lord out of his internal struggle, the hesitant and almost unheard sound being like a thunder clap in such a quiet room and shocking Cloud into realising that he was not imagining things, and that the shadow now visible just beyond his balcony doors did in fact have a very real human form to accompany it. Quickly did he hurry to unlock the glass doors and open them wide, the mighty winds instantly blowing back the fine lace curtains which concealed the storm currently raging outside and revealing a single drenched figure stood within a mighty downpour.

"Zack!" Cloud gasped, his lithe form paying no head to the cold and bitter conditions outside as he threw himself into the arms of the one he loved with all his heart, into the warm embrace of his husband. The solid weight which instantly wrapped around him letting the young Lord silently know that he was now being held with all the love that the raven haired teen had to offer.

"Gaia, I love." Zack choked, his words filled with such heart felt emotion that it once again caused the blonde's own mighty organ to stutter in its beats. "So very, very much." The raven haired Lord managed jaggedly, the warmth of his breath against Cloud's rapidly cooling skin quickly informing the younger Lord that they were both in danger of becoming ill should they remain out in the storm much longer.

"Come inside, quickly." Cloud instructed as evenly as he could, the fears and worries which consumed him relentlessly still so very evident in his voice.

"I … I shouldn't."

The stuttered decline was like a punch in the gut to the younger Lord, the words clearly being spoken with uncertainty by his newly made husband but still managing to confirm so many unwanted thoughts which had been made to pass through the blonde's trouble mind in the past several hours.

"Do you still love me?" Cloud demanded to know fearfully, his voice now more harsh than the icy wind which tore at them.

"I … it's not …" Zack stammered to reply. His heart unwilling to let go of the one he had sworn his life too, but his head still unable to accept that he was truly forgiven and needed as Tifa had said he was.

"Do you love still me?" The blonde all but shouted in heart-ache and anger, his voice easily rising high above the howling wind so that all in Midgar might hear it.

"With all my heart." The raven haired Lord replied in a shocked gasp, his panicked violet eyes already looking wildly around them in case someone had indeed heard such a desperate cry from the angel in his arms.

"Then doubt not my feelings for you and please, for all that his holy on Gaia, come in from the cold with me." Cloud beseeched his husband, the fathomless pools of blue which forced themselves to meet conflicted amethyst orbs instantly silencing any more questions or uncertainty that Zack would have given a voice too in that moment.

Quickly both moved from their place on the balcony and with only a few short steps found themselves once again in the blonde's bedchamber, the raven haired teen only releasing his hold on his newly made bride so that he could close the decorative doors behind them and shut out the bitter-cruel tempest outside. Only once he was sure the lock would hold against the prevailing winds and torrential rain did Zack turn to face his love once more, his saturated clothing having no effect on the others current state as both now stood in sodden robes holding each other tight.

"I'm sorry." Was all that Zack could say as he took comfort in the arms which held him tightly once more. His mind silently whispering words of thanks to Gaia that his embrace was truly still wanted by his love.

"Never question what I feel for you. Never." Cloud instructed firmly, his teeth chatting slightly as he spoke and making the cold now seeping through his bones more obvious to the raven haired Lord who held him.

"You're shaking." Zack pointed out needlessly, the near violent tremble which was quickly beginning to run rampant through a delicate frame giving a new reason for guilt to be born anew within him. "And it's all my fault."

Cloud, however, was not given a chance to argue the words, to correct the older teens perception of events and remind him that the blonde himself had willingly stepped out into the unforgivable elements outside. Instead he was quickly rushed over to the bed with barley a chance to find his footing before coming to a halt again and the thick comforter, which had previously been spread over the top sheets, was wrapped tightly around his shivering form.

A moment later and the words "I'm sorry" were released with a heavy sigh against a mass of damp golden locks as Zack carefully pulled Cloud in more firmly against his well-toned form and tenderly tucked a head of sodden blonde hair beneath his chin.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." Cloud whispered back with just as much heart-felt emotion, a desperate need to make this one thing clear to the other forcing everything else to the back of his mind.

"But I do." Zack insisted, his sorrowful violet eyes now shinning with their own gloss of tears. "I hurt you … my actions, have hurt you. The wrong's that I have done to your kin wounding you greatly also."

"It's true that I morn Vincent's passing, that my heart weeps over the death of my dearly departed cousin." The younger Lord admitted sadly, his lithe form gently pulling away just enough to raise watery sapphire gems up to meet troubled violet spheres as he spoke. "But it's you I love and have vowed to spend the rest of my life with, not Vincent. Had it been your death I mourned this day and not his, then I swear to you I would not have survived it."

"Then truly, you do not hate me for what has come to pass?"

"I could never hate you." The blonde managed to force out through a suddenly tight throat, his heart aching terribly at the relief which now shone clearly in shimmering amethyst orbs. "You are my husband, my soul mate, and I wish for nothing more than to spend my life with you, always."

"Then truly blessed by Gaia am I to have been wed to one as wondrous as you." Zack choked out, his own hushed tone holding a notably strained waver to it as he once again drew the blonde's supple body more firmly against his own.

For a short time neither moved from their positions held within the others arms, each young Lord still dealing with their spiralling emotions as best they could and finding themselves desperate to remain exactly as they were so that both could give and receive the comfort which was sorely needed. So much had happened in such a short space of time, so many joys being shared as well as so many sorrows inflicted. Pain and conflict befalling one, while hurt and fear consumed another, their hearts and minds put to the test as their love for each other was challenged in a way neither had thought it would be. Yet now, in this precious moment in time, none of it truly mattered to the pair. All that had come to pass fading away like the setting sun at day's end, the things neither spoke of still there in the shadows ready to rise again the next day, but for now hidden from sight and easily forgotten as other more important thoughts began to creep through them.

"Cloud…" Zack whispered softly, his hands now moving to support the blonde's lithe form rather than press it so tightly against his own. "I know that a lot has happened this day and I will understand if it has all been too much for you, if you are in fact too tired to … share yourself with me tonight…"

"Don't..." The younger Lord interrupted beseechingly, his small slim fingers quickly rising up to lay themselves lightly over plump trembling lips and silence the words which had begun to spill forth from them. "Sworn we are to each other from this day forth, to share in each other of body, mind and soul." The blonde reminded him firmly, the softly spoken words indeed reminding the young Lord of the vows both had exchanged earlier that day. "Do not leave me alone this night in our marital bed without the memory of your touch upon my body, do not take away from me the one experience I have a right to feel as your wife before you leave me upon the first rays of sun at dawn."

"No wish do I have to be parted from you come the morrow, nor desire do I feel to leave as silently as the moon does once day break shines down upon this world."

"I know that, and though it pains me so I also understand the fate that will befall you should you stay." Cloud hurried to reassure, his lips trembling as he tried to draw a breath and make his thoughts clear for the other to hear what was truly felt within. "My heart is now joined with yours in a way that words cannot describe, almost as if it has become half of a newly made whole, and the idea of it beating solely once more making my chest feel crushed in a vice like grip. I know with utmost certainty that I would not survive if your life were to end, if it were indeed made to beat alone again in this cold and cruel world we live in."

"Then think not of my absence to come, but instead of my arms around you now. Of the warmth my body holds for you and the love I wish to share, now that vows are exchanged between us." Zack encouraged soothingly, his voice soft and gentle like a tender caress. "No sadness shall touch us in this moment only light, the stars and moon being our witness to the confirmation of a wedded union made beneath Gaia's blessed sun."

To this simple request Cloud had no reply, no words to explain that he too wanted to feel such a thing. His heart fluttering with both joy and sorrow as he desperately tried to do just as his husband had asked.

With a strength never before needed of him the blonde fought his own battle of emotions and quickly pushed all the fears within his heart away, a determination like no other driving him to ignore all that weighed him down and instead rise above it. Tonight was not about fear or uncertainty, it was about love and commitment. Their hearts and minds already one through the sharing of sacred vows, their bodies and souls soon to make the union between them complete through an act of physical love.

Zack couldn't have explained the things he saw within those fathomless pools of blue as they continued to look up at him, yet somehow he understood it clearly. He knew that everything dark and painful within those glorious blue orbs was being washed away for him, that though the shadows of sadness would remain after he left Cloud would not let them be seen now just as he had asked, and in that moment the raven haired teen knew that he could never possibly love another as he did the angel before him.

"I swear to all of Gaia that I will love you for all of eternity." He whispered, the words becoming a solemn oath as they were given life. "And know that whatever fate befalls us, from this day fourth I will always find a way to be by your side."

The light press of warm soft lips upon his own could have easily been taken as a sealing of the deal, of an unspoken acceptance of his pledge, and yet, Cloud still managed to speak his own promise in return, one which stole the young Lord's next breath and led them both to move forward in the way that the night had intended for them to do so.

"And I will always wait for you to find me."

From high above the world the spirits of Gaia watched as the ill-fated lovers came together just as they had been destined to do so, their union not only being made complete in the physical world but also in the spiritual one as well. The threads of their lives becoming permanently interwoven so that one would no longer be able to exist without the other, the fibres so closely knitted together it would be impossible to ever separate them again.

Their love was like no other, of that both were certain, and though there was some pain at first it was soon forgotten to the pleasure which followed. Neither noticed how the mighty winds helped to conceal their breathy moans and heated groans as lust began to control them, their need for each other so strong that they didn't even hear how the mighty storm rocked the world with thunder at their completion so that no other soul might hear their cries of rapture.

It was only as they settled beneath the sheets afterwards, held safely within each others arms, that the pair finally noticed how much louder the world outside had become and found themselves grateful for it. Neither certain just how loud they had been, yet both somehow knowing that they had indeed shouted their joy to the very heavens themselves in the end. Now though there was alone silence between them, a comfortable sense of calm acceptance as they lay bathing in each others radiance. Small, shy smiles being shared between them as each took pleasure in the way the other glowed even as exhaustion finally moved forward to consume them, the strains of the day finally catching up with the pair as they lie peacefully in each others tender embrace.

And so it was with love in their hearts and hope in their thoughts that Zack and Cloud let themselves slip into a deep and dreamless sleep, the fates once again picking up their needle and thread and beginning to sew interlocking patterns in the tapestry of life. The storm outside gradually calming so that soon it was only the rain which fell from the skies above, each raindrop being a tear shed by Gaia herself as she wept for the lovers who could not. Her sadness being their own as the night silently past them by and the moon began to make its descent towards the horizon so that the sun would rise once again on a new and sorrowful day.


End file.
